


Burning Mic.

by ahdachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Soloists, CEO Hyojong, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Rapper!Yuto, Rivalry, Singer!Kino, Slow Burn, Soloists, ceo hwitaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Soloist Kang Kino and rising rapper Adachi Yuto are forced to fake a relationship and it goes as bad as it could go.





	1. Take 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back earlier than expected because I can't get enough of Yuki.  
> I wrote the whole plot of this in the middle of the class. This first chapter is a bit short but I'll get to extend them, maybe, I still don't know. Anyways, this is not proofread but I hope you enjoy this, let me know about any mistake!!♥

Is not a secret, everyone knows the names of the most famous entertainment labels in the industry. They are known as the eternal enemies, two friends following different dreams but finding each other in the middle, constantly competing for the first places in sales, awards, rating. Each one of the artists under one of those companies had success guaranteed.

Lee Hwitaek, CEO of Cube Entertainment. A whole sunshine in all its terms. He is known as the most dedicated, kind hearted, lovely CEO in the whole country. Hui, as he’s liked to be called has a label valued in 50 Billion won. From boy/girl groups, to singers, rappers and even actors, Cube is one of the most demanded labels for young people wanting to become famous. Of course, it is known for being strictly selective, only recruiting from 40 to 50 trainees each year, meaning just 10 or 12 per country where the auditions are held.

E’dawn or Kim Hyojong, CEO of PTG ENT. Pretty mature for his age. He’s the opposite to Hui in almost everything, referred to his personality. With a 40 Billion won valued company, he has a pretty serious and dark aura each time he’s seen. He knows the industry is not a joke and he takes his job as serious as he can. Focused more in rapping/dancing, most of the groups under PTG besides having pretty low number of vocalists, are known for their rapping and dancing skills. His company is pretty selective as well, choosing from 25 to 30 rappers each year, along with 2 or 3 vocalists.

It isn’t a surprise that the top artists in the moment came direct from those agencies.

Rising rapper Adachi Yuto and rising soloist Kang Hyunggu better known as Kino have been leading all charts since two years ago. A lot of other companies know is hard to take their groups to the first places when any one of them makes comeback.

Along with being an amazing singer, Kino outstands also in dancing. When he made his debut two years ago, he immediately formed a solid fan base that’s been growing constantly, keeping him always above, especially with the female public due to his ethereal, beautiful looks. Currently promoting his new single, is not hard to say Kino has made his way up safe and sound, keeping Cube’s name always on top.

Nevertheless, in this life everything comes with a price and Kino’s one is none other than Adachi Yuto.

Coming from PTG, Yuto made his way up to the first places a year ago, releasing his hit single. Everything’s been succeeding for him since then, forming his fan base as well and even getting a rookie rapper of the year award the same month. Yuto is known for his raw lyrics, sick beats along with sharp skills to dance and looks taken out straight from an anime, making the perfect competition for Kino

Is common to notice the tension between them whenever they’re close and people always expect interactions from them. However, public is not always pleased and they rarely have contact with each other, but they expect them to finally exploit their rivalry to the limit, to see how far each company could get to always fight for the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunggu’s tired to read the same articles each day. He’s currently standing with the phone in his hand in the corridor of one of the many music shows he has to go for this comeback’s promotions. Is common for each news site to keep comparing his agency to others, just as is common for them to invent a whole bunch of creative stories about his, and Yuto’s “evident” rivalry.

He doesn’t even know how much of that is true anyways. He hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the boy. Hyunggu can’t deny news about the other boy are almost true, _almost._ It’s true he’s handsome as fuck, with his sharp jawline, sharp eyes, pointy nose and thin pink lips. He was pretty talented as well, Hyunggu sometimes finds himself bobbing his head to his latest comeback since they are sharing promotions anyways.

But that’s something he couldn’t say out loud.

He likes the rivalry thing, feeling like people’s expecting them to have a fight in the middle of the stage. He doesn’t know how much of the personality thing is true as well. He has read Yuto treats his fans pretty well but people talk, and they also say he’s the incarnation of devil itself when he’s angry and even has this “bad boy idiot” reputation.

That’s kinda hot though.

Angry Yuto must be a sight to behold and Hyunggu wouldn’t be lying if he said he’d like to see him like that.

After a couple of moments thinking about him he gets to the conclusion maybe rumors aren’t totally true. Maybe that’s something people created because this aura of his is pretty intimidating and all and he’s just a common boy that’s one thing on stage and another completely different offstage.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed but he jumps when he feels a breath near his right ear, holding back a gasp.

“Move” His brain maybe is playing with him but is that Yuto’s voice? Kino hopes he hadn’t been thinking out loud because that would be embarrassing.

He turns around, cocking his eyebrow playfully. “Excuse me?” he tilts his head to his side, as innocent as he can. He knows he’s not being his better self right now but at least he could subtly check out Yuto’s outfit. Black skinny jeans hugging his thighs perfectly, ripped here and then. A loose blue shirt, big enough for it to slide to the side, showing much part of his collarbones and a leather jacket hanging casually on his shoulders. Hyunggu holds his reflect to bite his lips because he looks _so hot,_ and Yuto’s words just give him the best answer not to do it anyways.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

Okay, that isn’t actually what he was expecting. “Don’t you have manners to ask for something?” Hyunggu finds himself frowning, half opening his mouth. Half of it in annoyance and the other half because his brain is not working to deal with such a temper right now.

“You’re getting annoying, dwarf, just move” Yuto moves his hand, trying to get him moved the way you’ll expect a dog to do it. It is true Yuto is pretty much taller than him, having a couple of inches in advantage but he’s doing just fine with his height, thank you very much. He’s not going to please this stupid ass giant with his insults.

“Don’t think you’re better. At least clouds don’t mist my brain with my height” he tries to say his words carefully but again, his brain is not normally functioning right now and that scoff that came later was a proof.

“Suddenly I can’t hear” Hyunggu’s jaw drops at his words because, seriously, who does this guy thinks he is?

Not even trying to hide his anger anymore, he says, with a clear annoyed tone “You’re such a dickhead”

“Look how much I care. You’re delaying my performance, just go away” Hyunggu unconsciously moves a bit to the side. He really wants to pin the boy against the wall and beat the shit outta him but he’s so angry he can’t control his body.

Yuto takes advantage of that and he walks past him, bumping his shoulder with the shorter man’s one, not even turning back to apologize or at least _look_ at him.

Hyunggu has his gaze fixed on the floor, perplexed. Okay, that was basically the first long conversation he’s ever had with the boy and it was already a total failure. Hyunggu’s fists unconsciously ball on each side of his body. He takes a couple of deep breaths and then he shakes his head, trying to get rid of _any possible way to kill someone and hiding the corpse with success_ idea out of his head because Yuto doesn’t worth it.

You know, forget it, he _is_ an idiot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What are we doing here? You’re not planning on setting fire to your competition, are you?” Kino didn’t expect himself to be there, of all places he could’ve been by now. He knows the building, but well, who doesn’t, right? Is not like the big ass “ _PTG Ent._ ” Sign goes unnoticed anyways.

“Business” that’s all Hwitaek answers and Hyunggu knows he doesn’t have to ask more. News about his boss being all smiley and happy were true but when it comes to business, is better not to get your nose where you’re not called.           

It is the first time Hyunggu walks inside the building, though. He hadn’t had the reasons to actually go there in first place. The lobby is similar to theirs, but it obviously has the color of the label, red and black all over the walls. The big red pentagon logo is right in front of them, next to the receptionist. It’s a young lady and her eyes open wide when he sees them.

Is a common reaction, when someone sees him but he thinks now she’s more impressed by Hwitaek because she doesn’t moves his gaze away from him until he’s at the other side of the reception counter. Hwitaek clears his throat, shaking her out of her daze and his cheeks immediately turn pink. _Cute,_ Hyunggu thinks.

“Good morning, I’m Lee Hwitaek-”

“Yes” the girl quickly says, maybe a reflex action but she shakes his head right after. “I mean, yes, sir, how can I help you?”

“I have a meeting with Mr. Kim today” Hyunggu keeps his distance with him, enough to take another look at the lobby and hear their conversation at the same time. He hears the sound of paper sheets, the girl maybe looking for the appointment in her agenda.

The lobby is cool though. He likes the combination of red and black and the big posters of the artists hanging on each wall. There’s something that caught his attention since they got inside and it’s a black and white poster of Yuto. The poster shows only the upper half of his body but damn, what a _great_ body he has. Next to the poster there’s something written in Japanese and Hyunggu only recognizes them as some of the lyrics of his latest single.

No, he didn’t memorize the lyrics from his song. Just, he remembered them from their promotions.

He’s shaken out of his daze when Hwitaek calls his name. He’s already walking towards the elevator and Hyunggu follows him, trying to ignore the rest of the posters that are hanging up on the wall.

The ride in the elevator is silent, common but somehow weird. Hwitaek’s the one to talk a lot when they’re together and Hyunggu can’t admit it but he is kind of frightened about what is actually happening.

When the doors open, they’re welcomed by a large hallway. Opposite to the lobby, the walls here are painted in white and a red stripe right in the middle. Simple but yet beautiful, Hyunggu is the one to appreciate minimalistic decorations.

They walk slowly in the hallway. Hwitaek reads the numbers above the doors, almost banging his face on the wall when he doesn’t realize there is a closed corner in front of him. Hyunggu snorts to the clumsiness of his boss but Hwitaek just hisses, shaking his head.

They continue walking until Hwitaek stops in front of a blurred glass door with the numbers 1010 above. Hwitaek lifts his fist, knocking the door a couple of times. He isn’t looking at Hyunggu and he’s actually feeling _really_ weird because, or this is an important business or there’s something happening here.

Did he know about the little conversation he had with Yuto back at the music show?

Nah, they were alone in the hallway, that isn’t a possibility.

The door opens right there, shaking him out of his thoughts. He goes stiff when he sees is E’dawn, basically Hwitaek’s rival. Rumors are true though, he really looks intimidating with his blond hair falling in his face, covering part of his eyes. His baggy black hoodie and tight jeans don’t help either.

Hyunggu wants to know what the fuck is happening because they don’t talk, E’dawn just… gives Hwitaek a single nod and he goes inside. Hyunggu bites his lips now because he’s not gonna lie, he’s really nervous now, he’s even more intimidated by this guy than his own boss and that’s a thing.

The meeting room is wide, something Hyunggu thanks because he needs a bit of air and a small room is not one of his best choices. They’re the only ones there, Hwitaek taking a sit at the far end of the room and Hyunggu follows him, sitting right next to him. E’dawn leans onto the table, sitting at the edge of it, balancing his legs in the air and well now, that is unexpected, he looks like a child.

Hyunggu doesn’t know what to think, what to say or what to do, he just stays there, constantly moving his eyes from E’dawn to Hwitaek, back and forth until he’s starting to feel a bit dizzy. Hwitaek taps the glass surface of the table, something he does when he’s getting impatient and Hyunggu gulps because the tension in the room is suffocating, _unbearable_.

He’s about to ask what’s happening when the door opens and he goes stiff in his seat, his jaw dropping.

Yuto is standing at the door, still gripping the door knob and he’s looking right at him. He looks in the same state as him, surprised, confused even. Hyunggu wants to curse because after the initial surprise he takes a look at his outfit and dear mother of God. Those black jeans and the white shirt along with the denim jacket make pretty much justice to him.

He might be an idiot, but he's still hot.

E’dawn clears his throat, moving his head once, motioning Yuto to sit down. He looks as impatient as Hwitaek and he doesn’t know if he can bear dealing with two impatient CEO’s at the same time.

Yuto obliges, getting inside the room and finally closing the door behind him. E’dawn gets down the table and sits next to Yuto, on the other corner of the table. Even if the room is big, the table isn’t much. There are just two chairs separating them and since no one’s talking, no one’s doing anything, Hyunggu thinks they’re not even _breathing_ because he’s sure he isn’t.

After seconds that seemed like eternities E’dawn _smiles_ and Hyunggu feels himself shaking and letting out a breath he definitely was holding since he entered in the room.

“It’s been a while” is the first thing he says and his words are directed to Hwitaek. Hyunggu turns his head and he’s taken off guard when he saws Hwitaek with his usual wide, lovely smile. _Seriously_ what is happening.

Hyunggu gasps when he hears Hwitaek say “Oh yes. It’s been many years, Hyojongie” because what the fuck.

“Hyojongie?” He covers his mouth with his hand because the question abandoned his lips before he could even think about it. Lucky him, E’dawn just smiles wider, giggling. Wait, _he giggled?_

“You haven’t called me like that since high school, is cheesy and weird. I don’t want your boy to call me like that. Just Hyojong is okay” he says and he doesn’t seem intimidating anymore, Hyunggu even wants to run to him and pinch his cheek because he has this fake blush on his cheeks and it’s kinda cute actually.

“Mind telling me what’s going on here and why are they here?” They all turn their heads to Yuto, since is the first time he’s talking, not even Hyunggu has opened his mouth to talk so, really.

“Relax, Yuto. You’ve been too tense lately, I’m considering giving you a vacation but not actually” He lets out a chuckle but Yuto doesn’t seem too amused by that and well, it’s not like Hyunggu finds this situation funny either.

“He doesn’t know, right?” Hwitaek looks at Hyojong, arching one of his eyebrows but Hyojong just shakes his head, making a sign to Hyunggu as well. “Him either”.

“What am I supposed to know?” Hyunggu _finally_ asks because this is actually interesting, what have they been hiding all this time?

“You’ll know now” Hwitaek nods and Hyojong takes out a small control out of his hoodie, pointing at the board on the right wall, perfect for all of them to see. The projector shows a presentation and he doesn’t even know what he was waiting to see but definitely a giant red pentagon inside a blue cube wasn’t his first thought.

“Okay now. We’ve discussed this with a lot of our associates, investors and the whole economics department; you’re basically the last ones to know about this, besides the other artists” Hyojong says and his serious face is back. Another thing rumors didn’t lie about, Hyojong and his seriousness to do business. “We’ve been planning to do a coalition between our two agencies and create a new branch. We’re going to take 50/50 of this project and of course that includes equally parts of the earnings to each artist that participates in it”

Hyunggu’s sure his jaw reaches the floor now because _what in the world?_ The two biggest, successful labels, the ones that were supposed to be rivals, want to create a new branch together? Then, realization kicks him and he snaps his head to Hyojong. “Wait, what. Does that mean we’re going to work together as artists?”

“You went forward my dear, but yeah, I was going to that part now. Since a lot of media thinks we’re in bad terms and we’re basically ripping our throats out, we wanted to create something they wouldn’t expect. We’ve been careful about it. Hyojong and I are still friends and I wouldn’t wish him anything bad, we’ve been working our ass out all these years to get where we are now, so I’m proud of us” Hwitaek says, smiling brightly again.

Hyojong pressed a button and it showed the name of the branch along with an organization chart. “So. The branch is going to be called Blue Pentagram. Basically what we’ll do is collaborations between the artists of both agencies. If the first collaboration succeeds, we’ll leave the branch and release more songs under this one instead of our individual agencies. If it doesn’t, then we’ll say it was just an experimental problem”

“I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that, actually. Our first release might be enough for the public” Hyunggu frowns, looking now at Hwitaek, who was relaxed in his seat, not looking away from the presentation.

“And how do you know your first collaboration will be enough?” Hwitaek gives Hyunggu a reassuring smile and Hyunggu lets out a sigh, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a smile because he knows that smile, Hwitaek has a bright plan in mind but then he turns his head, to the people in front of him.

Hyunggu’s smile fades when he hears a loud gasp and he realizes. He opens his mouth, turning his head slowly to where the other two men are. Hyojong is standing behind Yuto, both hands placed on his shoulders. Yuto has a terrified expression and he is unable to move his eyes away from the board.

He flinches when he fels a pair of hands on his shoulders as well and he shakes his head enthusiastically. “No way”

“Yes way. We’ve planned everything. I know both of you just finished your promotions but since this is an experimental first collaboration, we’ll release the single just digitally and you don’t have to promote on music shows. We’ll do an MV, that’s for sure but then we’ll just have to wait to see if the public likes it or not” Hyojong shrugs like it is something _that_ easy.

“Come on, Hyunggu. It’s not true the thing about the rivalry between you two, right?” Hwitaek presses his hands on Hyunggu’s shoulders, shaking him back and forward a couple of times. “Right?”

“I’m not working with him. He’s an asshole” Hyunggu says quickly and he can feel his eyes opening wide. He’s quickly to react, covering his mouth with his hands again in just half an hour.

Hwitaek and Hyojong look startled, like they weren’t waiting for that and Hyunggu is about to wish he was 10 meters under the ground.

“I’m going to work with that annoying elf? You must be kidding me” That’s Yuto and now Hyunggu doesn’t feel too guilty about his words anymore.

“Christ, so it was true. Come on, you two” Hwitaek moves, walking to where the projector is still showing the presentation. Hyojong walks to his side, turning the projector off and he seems a bit nervous. “You’re the biggest stars right now. People want you to fight, hit the shit outta each other on stage, diss each other in front of the cameras but that’s something we can’t allow so we’re going to turn the tables and give them a collaboration to show you can work together and make an amazing job”

“But-” Yuto starts but he’s cut out by Hyojong.

“Well, you have no option anyways. Want it or not, you’re going to work in this together and I don’t care what you do. You can insult each other, even have a couple of fights if you want, but you’re not going to turn this project down because of your stupid rivalry things. We want peace in this cruel world and you’re the solution” Hyojong claps his hands like he’s given the speech of his life and Hyunggu can’t help but look at him in disbelief.

“I… I’ll do it” Hyunggu is taken aback when he hears his own words but well, Hyojong said it, right? They have no options and Hwitaek has been an incredible boss, so he’s not going to turn down his project just because of a stupid rapper that thinks he’s the last coke in the desert. No sir, he’s going to get through all of this even if that means he’ll have an aneurism in the process.

Yuto seems to think about it and before anyone else talks to convince him, he says, “fine. I have a signing event so inform me about what we’ll do when I come back” with that he stands up, not even batting an eye to Hyunggu and walks outside the room. Hyunggu is still sitting there with his brain trying to process he’s going to work with the most _annoying_ rapper in history and he has no option.

He sighs, letting his head fall into the glass table and he doesn’t even flinch when the cold surface hit his temple because really, that’s the only thing he needs right now to get rid of the things that are going around in his mind.

 

Boy, this is not going to turn out well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, the whole work is already done in plot terms. and divided in chapter terms. BUT I obviously still have to write the chapters. Since I'm in the middle of my semester, updates might come slow, but safe.  
> Here's my [twitter ](https://twitter.com/yutolet) if you want to talk to me.~ Also support Pentagon's comeback!  
> Let me know if you're liking it so far, kudos and comments are highly, highly appreciated. ♥


	2. Take 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of days and this is already on +100 hits. Thank you so much!!!!!!! ♥  
> This chapter is longer than I expected and it's not proofread, but I hope you enjoy! ♥

 

A week later, Hyunggu finds himself sitting in the couch of his flat. He has basically a free day today and of course he’s going to spend it being lazy around after month and a half of promotions, fansigns and events. Lazy until the clock hit 3 in the afternoon and he put the news channel.

It could’ve been a peaceful relaxation time if it wasn’t for the fact that instead of watching the new BNHA chapter he’s tapping his fingers insistently on his thigh, his gaze fixed on the TV screen while commercials ended, waiting for the announcement to be done.

He still doesn’t know how things are going to turn out. Hwitaek said people were going to be surprised but excited for this new project. They were excited, their associates were excited and it could be a possibility people took the project on the bright side.

But of course he’s nervous. He doesn’t know if they’re going to announce just the project or if they’re going to go straight to the organization chart, showing the first collaboration yet to come and well, of course that’s the thing that’s keeping him away from his beloved anime update when he already lost the last six chapters.

When the commercial break ends, he holds his breath, waiting for the show to start already. For about fifteen minutes he forgets how to breathe and he’s sure he already missed a couple of things, lost in the thoughts of how the people is going to react, what they would think about those two big companies making a whole project together.

He spaces out again, only coming back to his senses when he hears his name and _shit_ , they did it. After the explanation about their project they went straight to announce the first collaboration, both having those huge smiles in his faces when they draw each one a paper out of two boxes and _seriously?_ , of course that’s something they would’ve done. They’re going to say they took random names from each one of the companies so people don’t think they have already settled the first collaboration.

“From Cube, Kino” Hwitaek shows the paper with the name written in bold letters, the people in the studio where they’re recording screaming and clapping like they’ve won the lottery and Hyunggu just thinks how the blue fucking box must’ve been empty and there was only one paper with his name written there.

“From PTG” Hyojong gets his hand inside the red box, drawing the paper out of it and Hyunggu really wants everything to be a dream and that Hyojong says another name, that their meeting last week was a mistake and they already reconsidered the idea of making them work together _but_ “Adachi Yuto”. Yeah, it isn’t going to happen.

He sees the faces of the hosts, the faces of the public on the far end of the bleachers and they’re stoic, like they didn’t know how to react with the two top artists having a collaboration after building the whole rivalry reputation.

He turns off the TV, too regretful and defeated to actually pay attention to whatever they were going to say after and what people would say when they finally finish their announcement. He even lost the hype to finally catch the missing time with his anime, curling into a ball right there on the couch.

Of course he’s regretting saying yes in first place, he already knows the other boy is as annoying as someone could be and by the look in his eyes, he really sees Hyunggu as his rival, nothing else. He knows Yuto had a hard time getting to where he was but… is he interfering in his plans of being the number one? Is that what he’s making him so cold towards him? If that’s the case, that’s pretty dumb because Hyunggu hasn’t had the intention to be his obstacle, really. He also had a hard time getting and keeping the place he has now in the industry and he knows this world can be rough at times, but he’s doing what he’s best at and what he loves and that’s enough for him, even if he wasn’t in the first place.

He sighs again, exhaustion finally taking a toll on him. He watches the clock above the TV. Is too early to go to sleep but he’s a lazy boy either way so he decides to go to bed, avoiding the phone as much as he can because the last thing he wants to see is people talking about him and the inevitable nightmare that’s about to come.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He should’ve known, really.

He shouldn’t be surprised when the next day at PTG Yuto gets into the studio in tight black pants, black boots _and_ black hoodie with his hair done upwards and a not so subtle cigarette between his lips. He’s about to smack the thing out of his mouth because, _seriously?_

There are a lot of “no smoking” signs around the building and they’re not supposed to smoke in the studio since the room is practically soundproof, lightproof and has basically no windows to let the smoke go.

He coughs when a cloud of smoke gets into his visual field, clouding his eyes. Hyunggu moves his hands in all directions, trying to get rid of the annoying feeling of smoke filling his lungs, seriously, how could Yuto like those disgusting things.

“Sorry, did I bother you?” Hyunggu turns his head to him when the smoke has vanished enough and he furrows his brows when he sees Yuto looking at him with an obnoxious smirk.

“What the fuck?” Hyunggu says, and really, he’s not in the mood to deal with this so early in the morning. He hadn’t even had breakfast today and yesterday his sleep had been deprived because of his brain and his _let’s make scenarios about all the possible things that could go wrong tomorrow_ thoughts. “You’re not supposed to be allowed to smoke here. What if the fire bell thinks the building is burning down and we get all wet with no reason”

He doesn’t get the suggestion his sentence has until he hears Yuto and shit. “Oh, so you wanna get wet _with_ a reason?”

Hyunggu feels heat creeping up from his neck right to his cheeks and the sensation is not a comfortable one because wow, his mind is really quick to imagine a lot of things with that question. He shakes his head a couple of times, almost choking with his words right after. “W-What, No! Y-You, you’re missing the point!”

“And that point was?” Just as the blush invaded his cheeks it disappeared because now Yuto is back to his usual annoying self and because he keeps giving puffs to the cigarette and Hyunggu is not going to admit it but he’s kinda fascinated with how he can manages to hold the smoke in his chest for a couple of seconds.

“Get that thing out of your mouth, you’re getting on my nerves, seriously” Hyunggu finally says, hoping the other boy at least makes an attempt to make the air in the studio bearable again. “How the fuck am I going to put up with this for a whole month, dear precious God”

“You could’ve said no then” Hyunggu sighs, trying to find the right words in his head but his mouth is quicker and it let out everything without a filter anyways.

“I wasn’t going to say no because of your childish behavior, this project is important to my boss”

“Me? Childish? Whatever you say” Yuto walks to the far end of the studio and he gets an ashtray out of a drawer. Hyunggu cocks his eyebrow, why do they have one there anyways.

Hyunggu sighs again, trying not to explode right there. He really doesn’t know why Yuto has this attitude towards him but it’s getting it on his nerves actually. “Have I done something to you for you to be this kind of idiot to me? Because this is the third time I’ve ever talked to you and each time you get more and more stupid and I didn’t even know that was possible”

“I’m like this with everyone, elf, don’t give yourself much credit” Hyunggu’s jaw drops at his words. Really, again, Yuto can be handsome and all but his attitude takes off a lot of points. At this rhythm Hyunggu’s gonna end the month even hating the other boy.

“I have a name, you know?” Hyunggu says, keeping his gaze on the taller boy while he sits on the other side of the studio, taking his phone out of the pocket of his ridiculously tight pants.

“It’s not like I care actually”

Okay, he’s really getting angry right now. “If we’re working together at least call me by my name and I’ll try not to annoy you even if I have no fucking idea of why you act like this to me”

“Let me think…” Yuto makes this fake thinking face and Hyunggu really wants to slap it. “Try better next time, elf”

Hyunggu can’t deal with this. Forget handsome Yuto, this boy is a fucking idiot in all its terms. Hyunggu presses his lips strong enough not to let out the giant cocktail of curses he’s about to tell the other boy so instead he stands up, taking his bag and he doesn’t even looks at him when he says “I’m leaving”

“No, you’re not” Hwitaek walks in right there, with Hyojong behind him.

“He’s being an asshole with me, I told you! I won’t be able to keep doing this if he keeps being like this to me” He drops his bag to the floor and gives a thump to it with his right foot. He knows he’s being childish but he also knows how to use it on his favor.

“Stop being so sensitive, I didn’t even get to the 50% of my usual self” Hyunggu turns his head to Yuto, looking at him with disbelief.

“You… what? That’s not even half of the troublesome you can get? Now I’m seriously leaving” He gets his bag from the floor, adjusting the strap in his shoulder but before he can move an inch, Hwitaek stands up in front of the door, blocking the only exit Hyunggu has.

Hyunggu hears Hyojong sigh and then he jumps when the older smacks his hand on the table, the sound even louder in the small studio “Yuto, I’ll have to ask you to cooperate with this. Take this thing seriously; it’s not only his reputation the one that’s in line right now”

“Uh, do y’all hear sumn?”

“Yuto” His tone sends shivers down Hyunggu’s spine. Hyojong looks at him defiant, not even blinking once and Hyunggu swears he sees Yuto gulping.

“Okay, fine. Sorry” The other boy says, avoiding Hyojong’s scolding gaze.

Hyojong turns his back to him, walking to the board and taking a marker out of his pocket “You smoked here again. You know what that means” Hyojong says while he scribbles a couple of things in the board. Hyunggu looks at Yuto from the corner of his eye and he looks panicked. He’s about to say something but Hyojong clears his throat, still not looking at Yuto. “We’ll talk about that later. We have to hurry up. We have a song to record and an MV to film. We already chose a song that will complement your styles and we’re going to review the demo today. Hui produced the song and I wrote the lyrics. You’re free to tell us if you want them to be modified or if you want to keep them like that”

He sees Hwitaek taking two paper sheets from the drawer, giving one to each other. The lyrics are written there and even before Hyunggu can process what they mean, he hears Yuto. “I want to change my part. Hyojong, seriously? This is too cheesy. I’m better than this”. Hyunggu frowns and decides to ignore Yuto, taking a look at the lyrics.

The parts are divided almost equally and that’s something pretty good considering sometimes they try to focus on one area on the song. When he finish reading, he holds back a smile because _well now_ , is a love song and even if  it’s not even close to being cheesy or explicitly diabetic, you can still see what Hyojong wanted to express on it.

“Well you’re not going to talk about _fuck society_ in a love song, do you?” Hyojong turns around, giving Yuto an amused grin and Hyunggu feels himself close to laughing right on Yuto’s face because he hasn’t released something like this like ever.

“Why are we doing a love song anyways? You know this is not my style. I don’t get to do these hormonal teenager things” It’s true, though. This song is more Hyunggu’s style and he doesn’t know why they chose an Deep House track but he thinks is because his repertory is wider and he has done a lot of styles by now, opposite to Yuto who always stays in his comfort zone.

Hyojong waves a disinterested hand at him, rolling his eyes before adding “Yeah, whatever cowboy. You need to get out of your shell and explore more styles. The song is totally your type though, it has a pretty sick drop and I know you’ll like it”

Hyunggu looks how Yuto gives himself a couple of seconds to think about it, like he’s considering accepting the challenge. Yuto sighs before placing his gaze on the paper he is still holding in his hand. “I’ll still change the lyrics”

“Ugh, fine. But be sure they match with Hyunggu’s parts, for the love of God” Hyojong moves to where Hwitaek is now sitting in front of the sound panel, adjusting the buttons to start today’s first session.

Hyunggu sighs, placing his eyes in a random spot in the wall next to him. He doesn’t know what to think, actually, his mind is blank for a second. He’s used to it, when he’s nervous he usually spaces out and he can’t move an inch because one second his mind is blank and the other one, is filled with tons of thoughts like how people would react to the song, how many changes Yuto will do to the song, is it going to be his style? Are they going to do a good job?

Hyunggu is lost in his thoughts, not even realizing Hyojong is waving a hand in front of him until he hears finger snaps, jumping in his seat.

“S-Sorry, what?” Hyunggu can feel the heat spreading through his body, stopping awkwardly on his cheeks. He seriously didn’t realize when he lost track of the conversation.

“You okay, Hyunggu-ya? I asked if you want to change something”

Hyunggu shakes his head, turning back his gaze to the paper sheet because the blush doesn’t seem to decrease and it gets worse when someone’s looking at him the way Hyojong is right now. “I… I think this is perfectly fine. It’s not the typical love song and the lyrics can be interpreted in so many ways”

“Now that’s what you call an artist, thank you” Yuto gives Hyojong a sharp glance but if Hyojong notices, he doesn’t say anything about it. “So. We’ll play the demo so you can get familiar with the notes, where you need to sing and things you already know, the usual”

He nods, blush still heavy on his cheeks. He shakes his head, trying to get back his composure and that’s when Hwitaek selects the song, pressing a button and turning the volume up a bit more so they could hear the demo.

The song starts with a slow build up, something usual in this type of songs. The voices in the demo are voices he knows too well. Hwitaek took charge of his parts, since his position always has been at vocal and Hyojong took charge of Yuto’s parts. Even if their rapping styles were way too different, it was just a demo and they would adapt it better to their own styles at the end.

When the song ends, Hyunggu gives a small clap with his fingers, afraid to look too excited about it. The song is totally his style, the way they made the transition between the verses and the hook was impressive but well, you can’t expect less having both CEO’s taking responsibilities in this. He feels more pressed now, but he knows he can do a good job with this.

“What do you think then?” Hwitaek asks, moving his eyes from Yuto to Hyunggu a couple of times, waiting to see who would speak first. Hyunggu takes a look at Yuto, still at the far end of the studio. He looks more relaxed now that they heard the demo, like if he wasn’t expecting the song to sound like that. Hyunggu doesn’t know if he should feel relaxed but at least the tension that was there before, faded and the atmosphere came back to a comfortable one.

“I like it” Hyunggu says, and his words sound almost breathless. “Hwitaek, it’s amazing. And the way you two sang it. I’m so ready to do this”

“That’s a relief. Thanks Hyunggu” Hwitaek turns his head to the other side, expecting for the other boy to say something. “What about you, Yuto?”

“I…” he pauses, unable to lift his gaze to meet the expectant eyes in front of him. After a couple of seconds he speaks again, a slight smile creeping up in his face and Hyunggu doesn’t know if it’s his smile or his words that make him feel relieved. “Yeah, I think I can do it”

“Perfect, that’s enough. Let’s start working then. I’m going to play the song a couple of times more for you to get familiarized with your parts and then we’ll do a couple of tryouts. Tomorrow we’ll start with the real recording after Yuto modifies his parts”

They both nod, Hwitaek giving them a reassuring smile while Hyojong looks at them with a more pleased one. Hyunggu can feel the heat coming back to his cheeks again but he doesn’t care now. He feels like they’re finally watching the light at the end of that huge and dark tunnel.

He’s more than sure now. He’s going to do this and he’s going to do it right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe his expectations flew too high.

“Hyunggu, relax, you’re not going to hit the tone in that note if you’re so stiff” He lets out a sigh while he watches Hyojong pressing his hand on the button for him to hear. Hyunggu nods, a bit embarrassed with what just happened. He doesn’t know why he’s so tense when he’s done this many times before.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try again” Hyojong nods and gives him the sign for him to start singing again. He lets out a heavy sigh again, closing his eyes and letting the lyrics flow more naturally from mouth. He tries to think about anything else than the two men sitting there, wanting him to meet their expectations. When he finishes his part, he opens his eyes, only to be met with both of them smiling widely.

“That was better. We’ll end today’s recording here since we still need to-” The door opens in the moment, cutting Hwitaek’s words. Yuto walks in right there, comfortable and drinking a coffee like he wasn’t already two hours late. “Oh. You’re late, Yuto”

“I fell asleep” Seriously? First day and he’s already late. That’s unprofessional.

“I’ll give you extra work if you do it again. We started recording with Hyunggu because you weren’t showing up to see your lyrics modifications. I really hope you made something serious” Hyojong stands up from where he was sitting in front of the recording panel, walking to where Yuto is leaving his bag on the floor after taking the paper sheet out of it.

“I don’t know” Hyunggu watches Hyojong snatch the paper sheet out of Yuto’s hands and by the look in his face while he reads it, he’s not pleased.

“You don’t actually see these lyrics don’t quite match the whole story, do you?” Hyojong raises his eyebrow to him, his words leaving his mouth between teeth and Hyunggu kinda feels pity for him.

“I tried my best but love songs are not for me” Yuto says and even if Hyunggu thanks his sincerity, he knows Hyojong and Hwitaek are going to be dead angry at him.

“Then you should’ve left it the way I gave it to you. Now we lost time and energies here because of you and- you know what, come with me” Hyunggu takes off the earphones while Hyojong walks outside the studio with Yuto, the latter walking behind his boss with his shoulders stiff.

Hyunggu sighs, not even knowing what to say or what to do with the situation. He thinks Hyojong’s finally realizing how Yuto doesn’t seem to like to work with him the way they expected even if they seemed to be doing a bit of progress the day before. He looks at Hwitaek through the glass when he hears him say “Good job, Hyunggu. Come here for a second”

Hyunggu leaves the earphones hanging on the microphone pole, running a hair through his hair, trying to ease the nerves that the tense atmosphere gave him. When he’s finally out of the recording cabin, he walks to where Hwitaek is currently checking the part he recorded minutes earlier. “Hyung, do you think this is really going to work?”

“I don’t know, Hyunggu-ya, but we need to make it work. We need to have a serious talk here because we’re running out of time right now. I don’t want to press you, because you’re doing your best now despite Yuto’s attitude and I’m thankful for that” They both turn their heads to the door when they hear it opening, revealing a more relaxed Yuto and a satisfied Hyojong, walking towards them with a smile.

“I discussed a bit with Yuto and we’re going to leave the song the way I wrote it. Sorry for the inconvenience” Hyunggu looks past Hyojong, to where Yuto is standing behind him. He tries to look for something in Yuto’s eyes but he’s met with nothing but a blank stare, avoiding the contact in the moment he realizes Hyunggu’s watching at him.

“For the sake of the agency only” is all that Yuto says before he walks inside the recording cabin, putting the earphones almost immediately, trying to avoid more shame than he already had.

Hyunggu keeps his gaze on him the whole time, and if Yuto notices that, he doesn’t say anything. “Thank you, Yuto. Thank you Hyojong. Now we can start working seriously”

Yuto rolls his eyes and that’s enough for Hyunggu to feel the rage creeping up in his whole body because why can’t Yuto take this thing seriously? It seems like a joke to him. Dear God, please give him patience. He’s sure he’ll drop everything if Yuto keeps making things worse for both of them. They’re already a couple of days late and they need to work even harder now.

He just hopes they don’t have problems with the rest of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The MV filming is no better.

The director told them they needed to act like they were a couple and that’s where he knew this could be a mess. Since the lyrics said something about two lost souls trying to find each other, getting through a lot of problems because of their pride and stubbornness, and finally achieving it in the end. They’ll start filming individually with a dark scenery where all their mistakes will be shown and by the end of it, they’ll make a scene together where they finally meet in a lighter setting.

Hyunggu thinks is a good idea until he hears the director say they’ll have to end it with a hug and Yuto looks at him like he has the plague and, seriously.

“I-It’s that the way we’ll do it? We can’t change it a bit?” Hyunggu tries not to sound so nervous but he’s sure both of them can hear the slight shake in his voice.

“I’m afraid that’s the story line we need to follow, Hyunggu. You know we can’t go against the CEO’s statements. I know this might be uncomfortable for both of you since you’re not on your best terms from I could hear” The director sighs but then he gives them both an apologetic and pleading look, making Hyunggu’s heart shrink. “But please try. We’ll have as many takes as you need, but I’m afraid we can’t change it”

Hyunggu gulps, opening and closing his mouth several times but no sound seems to come out. He tries to avoid looking at Yuto because if it was already awkward standing there, he doesn’t know how they’ll make the hug thing work.

“Okay-”

“Don’t think I’ll let you touch me” Hyunggu’s jaw falls to the ground. Yuto didn’t even give him time to finish talking and he’s already being such an idiot.

“Who says I want to touch you? Don’t get your head too high, I wouldn’t even be in the same room as you if it wasn’t for the mv” Hyunggu doesn’t hide the scowl in his voice. Since nor Hyojong or Hwitaek are around, he feels like he doesn’t need to hold back.

“Well, finally something we agree on, elf” Yuto crosses his arms on his chest, not even looking at him but looking at his clothes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

“I told you-”

“Guys, please” Hyunggu’s about to kick the director out of his way so he can smack Yuto the way he deserves but he holds it in, letting out a loud groan. God, why is it so difficult to work with him? “Just. Let’s start with the individual filming, okay? Okay. Hyunggu I’ll start with you since you have the first verse. Yuto you can-” before the director finishes talking Yuto walks away, even bumping his shoulder with a poor sound guy who was casually on his path. “-Wait on your dressing room”

“Please forget him. I don’t want us to keep giving you trouble” He walks to where the director is, placing one of his hands on his shoulder, giving it a casual squeeze, trying to ease the tension on his shoulders. “I’m ready to film. I’ll do whatever you tell me”.

The smile the director gives him is enough to forget about Yuto for a while and concentrate in his work. They still have many hours to film.

 

When Hyunggu finishes filming his part, he heads to his own dressing room, thankful that they gave them separated ones. He’s exhausted but he’s happy because the director complimented him for his work. He’s glad they’ll have to record just one day or else he would’ve gone crazy waiting for the final scene to be filmed.

Speaking of.

Its Yuto’s turn now and there’s something in his brain telling him to go watch him due to pure curiosity. He leaves the dressing room then, going back to the filming set, trying to go unnoticed by the director and Yuto himself. He’s glad the black button up shirt and the black tight trousers they made him wear for his parts are enough for him to hide like another staff.

Yuto’s in the middle of filming when he finds a free spot to hide and Hyunggu’s not gonna lie, he’s doing an amazing job. The way his body moves through the dark room with only one light bulb flickering gives the scenery a cool aura. He’s doing his part, rapping confidently the lyrics he was about to erase a couple of days ago.

He finishes walking outside the room, leaving the space in complete silence and that’s the same way Hyunggu finished his scene, meaning them to finally meet each other right after.

When he realizes Yuto already finished filming his heart skips a beat because now it comes the last scene and he doesn’t know how many times they’ll have to film it.

He leaves to the dressing room again, changing into a full white suit, making contrast with his black hair. By the time he’s on his way to the set, his palms are sweating and his heart is beating fast. He doesn’t want to do this wrong, he’s too afraid something will turn out bad.

Yuto’s already there when he arrives, dressed in a full blue suit, making contrast with his tan skin and his hair is now made to fall down on his forehead, a softer image than the one he was filming before.

The director explains what they need to do, showing them the spots they need to take to start. Before they can go find their places, Yuto stops him in his tracks with his words. “Hey. I really don’t want to do this, so, mind doing it at the first take?”

Hyunggu’s brows knit together at his words, eyeing him up and down in disbelief.  “Say that to yourself, you were the one who wouldn’t let me get closer to you. Drop your diva attitude and _you_ do it at first take, I have nothing to worry about” with that, Hyunggu turns around one more time, walking to his spot.

When he’s finally there, he notices Yuto’s in his spot too, waiting for the director to start. They have to slowly walk to each other. The last part is a combination between Yuto’s rap and Hyunggu’s lines as adlibs and they need to lip sync them until they’re in front of each other.

When the director finally says ‘action’, the music starts playing and Hyunggu’s more relaxed now, concentrating on it. He starts singing then, walking slowly towards Yuto, the other boy doing the same. They don’t apart their gazes from each other until they’re literal centimeters away.

The song starts fading, and even if it wasn’t on the script, Yuto reaches for Hyunggu’s hand with his own. Hyunggu tries to concentrate in his last lines while he feels the rough palms of Yuto’s hand holding his own, his heart beating even faster. They keep their gazes locked, Hyunggu getting lost into Yuto’s dark orbs. Where there was a blank stare before, there is something different now, but Hyunggu can’t explain what is it. _Wow, he’s a good actor_ is what he thinks.

By the time the song gets to its last notes, he feels Yuto letting his hand go, only to wrap his arms around his slim waist. Hyunggu tries to concentrate as much as he can not to fuck this up, letting his own hands travel around Yuto’s middle, getting them even closer. Since Hyunggu’s shorter than Yuto, he’s obliged to press his head on Yuto’s chest, closing his eyes and smiling to the camera the way he was told. He feels Yuto place his cheek over his head, his breathing fanning his hair and giving him chills because he’s really too ticklish.

When the director says ‘cut’ they pull apart slowly, not even knowing why they’re still doing it like that. Hyunggu gets his time to take his arms away from Yuto, taking a step backwards so they could have a bit of space. He doesn’t want to look at Yuto right now, he knows he has this disgusted face of his he always has when he’s around him and he’s too tired to deal with it.

Instead he turns his head to where the staff and the director are, his brows furrowing when he’s met with surprised stares and a suffocating silence. They’re all looking at them, dumbfounded, some of them even with their mouths half-opened.

“That” he hears the director start and he stands up from his chair, giving them a wide smile. “That was perfect. I don’t know how you could do it at the first take but. I think we don’t need to keep filming, we’ll stay with this take. Thank you so much for your hard work”

Hyunggu gives the director a sly smile, bowing at him, thankful for his words. When he turns his head to look at where Yuto was standing, he’s met with an empty space, the boy nowhere to be seen, Hyunggu taking a moment to keep looking at where the other boy was before.

The staff starts moving them, taking the only two decorations from the set and that’s when Hyunggu’s shaken out of his daze.

He doesn’t know what just happened, but he’s relieved everything’s finally over, hoping this was the first and last time he works with Adachi Yuto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The song is a success.

As soon as they release the digital single along with the MV, the views hadn’t stopped increasing and they charted #1 almost immediately. Of course he’s happy, that means the project is a total success and they’ll move onto other artists now, meaning he won’t be working with Yuto anymore.

Even though he still has to see him one last time.

Hwitaek had called him for a meeting at PTG once again, on the same meeting room where they were informed about their collaboration. Hyunggu hopes it’s good news. He hasn’t seen Yuto since they filmed the mv and he’s relieved. He feels better now because he doesn’t need to deal with his stupid attitude anymore.

He takes a seat at the chair on the far end of the room, the one Yuto used the first time. He likes that better because it’s a bit further from the door and that way he doesn’t need to worry about the “move, elf” Yuto always tells him when he’s on his way.

Speak of the devil.

Yuto walks in right there, followed by Hyojong and Hwitaek, the latter ones having these cheerful expressions and Hyunggu doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or scared because that could mean good news for them and bad ones for him, again.

“Good news boys. Our song is a success, and that means the investors approved the project and now we’re going to have an official branch” Hwitaek claps his hands many times, but by the look on all of them, he’s the only one excited, besides Hyojong who keeps smiling and that’s new.

“What are we doing here?” They all turn their heads to Yuto when he speaks, he seems bored, like he already knew everything.

“We’ve been reading comments since the song was released and they’re talking about two things. One, how good the song is, and two, how good you work together” Hwitaek and Hyojong take two chairs, one for each one of them and they sit in the middle of the room.

“People loved your chemistry” Hwitaek says, taking a seat on the chair next to the board. “So we discussed about something you need to do”

Hyunggu looks at them with an empty stare, it’s better if it’s not what he’s thinking. “We’re going to do another collaboration?”

They both shake their heads, with smiles still wide, moving their gazes from Yuto to Hyunggu a couple of times before speaking. “No, that’s not it. We’re making you official”

“What does that mean?” Weren’t they official before? Like, he thought the collaboration was the only thing they were going to do.

“They want a relationship”

Okay now, what. “They what?!” Hyunggu stands up so quickly his head starts spinning, both from the notice and from the sudden action. No, they better are kidding. They’re seriously _not_ planning on making a whole theater with them. “No way. Hwitaek there’s no way I’m going to date this…” he stops, eyeing Yuto from the corner of his eye “person”

“Yes you are. They feel like they finally discovered the story behind the rivalry and they all say is the same: love. It’s easy to say that if you already saw the MV, you look so good together” Hwitaek says too calm as if he didn’t say they’ll make them _date_.

“Hey now” Hyunggu hears Yuto slapping the surface of the glass table with his hand, hard enough for him to jump in his place and when he places his gaze on him, he knows Yuto is as frustrated as him right now, standing up and everything. “You wanted me to work on your project, I did. You wanted me to collab with him, I did. You wanted me to film an MV for a love song where we were lovers and I _fucking_ _did_ it. I haven’t gone against all your things because I know how important this is for you, but you’re getting this too far”

“Far? why? It’s not like you’re going to do much anyways.” Hyojong says, lacing his fingers and placing both hands on his lap. “They just want this to be a story where they fall in love because they were hiding their feelings behind the rivalry. They want a confirmation and you’re not going to do more besides that”

Yuto lets out an ironic ‘ha’, before adding “You’re gonna transform us into a forced cannon couple? You have to be kidding me; I thought you were better than this” his tone is getting higher, stronger. He looks really angry and Hyunggu doesn’t blame him, he’s in the same state.

“Come on. Don’t be so bitter about it. Do you know how much our stock would rise if we do this?” Hwitaek says and that’s enough for Hyunggu to collapse.

“You’re doing this for the money? Haven’t you think about us in the first place? We can’t even be in the same room for 10 seconds before arguing with each other” Hyunggu holds back a scoff, turning his head to the side, trying to avoid Hwitaek’s gaze. “We’re not compatible. I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me. This is not going to work”

“Hyunggu…” Hwitaek sighs, standing up and walking towards him and even if he wants to say a couple of things to him, he lets the older talk first. “Hyunggu I know you two don’t get along very well. Or well at all but think about your future. Think about your career, how much do you think you’re gonna get with this? Please just think about it as an opportunity”

“What kind of opportunity, Hwitaek? You’re not the one to decide for my personal life” He almost screams his last words, too angry to actually control himself.

“But I can get to decide about your professional life” Hyunggu feels his chest tight, he must be kidding. He’s not about to manipulate him with his career, is he?

“What-”

“We can get to decide about your careers. Both of you. The deal here is confirming the relationship, fake a couple of facts and that’s all. You won’t be forced to do something else besides that. If you agree, then your future is sealed” Hyojong says like it’s the easiest thing in the world and Hyunggu just wants to slap him until his eyes are out of his skull.

He hears Yuto sigh, exasperated. “And if we don’t agree?”

“Forget it”

Yuto’s jaw drops, collecting himself just to ask “What do you mean?”

“Do you know how easily we could get another star, Yuto? Do you know how I can send any of my trainees to debut in a month and have immediate success? Is easy to me to replace you, don’t you forget it” The look in Yuto’s eyes is something Hyunggu won’t forget easily. Is full of rage but also hurt.

“You’re a-”

“A what? Keep going, I want to know how much you can curse before your career drops.” Hyojong turns around, pointing his index finger to Hyunggu. “The same goes to you, Kang Kino”

He gasps, not even finding the words of what he wants to say so instead he just says “Hyojong this is unprofessional even for you”

“Hyunggu we’re not making you both jump from a skyscraper for us. We just want to have a backup for your future and I need you both to collaborate with us” Hyunggu knows Hwitaek is trying to get reasonable with them, but it’s just not. They just can’t decide something so important like that.

“You have two days. Think about it, discuss it together, I don’t care what you do, but if you say no, then you have to stick to the consequences”  Hyojong walks to the door then, walking outside the studio with nothing else to say, closing the door with a bang behind him. Hwitaek gives them both a comforting look before following the same path as Hyojong, leaving them in a deep silence.

Seriously, what the fuck just happened? Both Hyojong and Hwitaek are going too far, they’re forcing them to do something too big for them and he doesn’t know how it would turn out.

Hyunggu lets his body fall to the chair, groaning in the process. He takes his right hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair before looking at Yuto, the other boy pressing his hands in a fist so strong his knuckles are shaking and the veins in his arms are even more visible.

Hyunggu opens his mouth, not even knowing what to say, and before even processing something, Yuto walks to the door, ignoring him completely, heading outside and banging the door behind him when he walks out of the studio, even louder than Hyojong did.

He’s stoic in his chair, not even knowing what to think because even if he’s feeling dumbfounded, Yuto just did what he didn’t want him to do. This is something they should’ve discussed between them but Yuto didn’t even want to look at him and well, it’s not like he has done it before.

He lets out a sigh, closing his eyes, leaning on the chair a bit more, wanting to sink into it.

How the hell is he going to fake a relationship with someone who hates him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, I love HuiDawn sm. The bnha reference is because I'm currently watching it and obsessed, lmao.  
> I think I'll be coming with chapters on weekends. I find it a bit easy writing after a hard week at uni. Of course there will be times where the chapters will come a bit later but they'll come for sure.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. Kudos and comments are highly, highly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading. ♥


	3. Take 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, once again!! This chapter came a bit early because I've been having a hard week and this helped me relax so much.  
> I have something important to say before you start this chapter. Starting from here, you're going to see POV changes. It'll eventually alternate between Hyunggu's POV and Yuto's POV in the same chapter, for the rest of the fic, basically.  
> If you find it confusing, I'll be really, really glad if you tell me so I can fix it soon and for future chapters!!!  
> I hope you enjoy a glimpse of Yuto's mind.

 

What is he going to do?

First of all, his boss and that other guy settle a collaboration between him and a boy that totally hates him for apparently no reason at all. Second, they give them a love song and a couple themed mv and third one, they’re literally forcing them to have a romantic relationship to get more audience, fans _and_ money, of course.

When his mother told him the entertainment industry would be hard, he didn’t even imagine it would be a total nightmare.

He thought the hard path started fading since he debuted and positioned his name on the list of the best singers in the moment but how naïve of him, it was only the beginning of everything.

He knows staying curled up in his bed is not going to solve everything. He wished it was a dream that would disappear one he wakes up but he already tried it and unfortunately for him, its reality, and he needs to do something about it.

But he doesn’t know how.

How is he going to find a solution to everything if his soon-to-be boyfriend doesn’t likes him, doesn’t talks to him, doesn’t even _looks_ at him. He could ask Hyojong or Hwitaek for Yuto’s number and he’s sure they’ll give it to him but the thing is that Hyunggu doesn’t know if they could solve everything on the phone.

He turns around in the bed a couple of times, unable to think about a solution. They have two days to talk and Yuto didn’t even come back to the building once he left the meeting room the day before. He could get up from bed and look for him on his company but there’s nothing that could assure him he’s going to be there, it could be a waste of time too.

Sighing he gets his hand to his hair, running his fingers through the strands a couple of times while he watches the main screen of his phone, the thumb of the hand he’s holding the phone on constantly brushing the messaging icon, holding back the urge to ask for Yuto’s number. There could be two totally opposite scenarios possible for all of this. Yuto may leave him on read or they could actually get to an agreement there.

Hyunggu prefers calling instead of messaging but for today, messaging seems like the best option.

After a couple of minutes he taps the message icon with his thumb, opening the app and searching for a recent conversation with Hwitaek. He’s going to ask him first because he trusts him better, he’s still not ready to deal with Hyojong outside ptg.

**[KangKino]**

_Hey hyung, do you have Yuto’s number? If not, could you ask Hyojong hyung for it? Thx._

The message is simple and direct, enough for him to get what he wants. He debates a couple of seconds about sending it, still afraid of the answer and he hasn’t even gotten to talk to Yuto. He just hopes the guy is better at texting than talking because he’s not going to deal with sarcastic messages right now.

Hyunggu sits on the bed, scrolling down on twitter while he waits for Hwitaek’s answer. He retweets a couple of news about their collaboration, mainly from the press and he takes a look at the comments above those tweets. The main topic in all of them is the chemistry between him and Yuto, how good they look together, how they hoped they had that collaboration before and how they want more things of them together. There are plenty of answers with “they love each other, you can tell by the way they look at each other, those eyes hide adoration and there’s something you can’t avoid forever”.

His lips automatically form an obnoxious grin, unable to understand why they say that. They were acting, they didn’t want to repeat the scene again and again. They even did it in one shot because they couldn’t stand being next to each other. People think everything that happens in an MV is because somehow is real behind the scenes but they don’t know, oh, dear Jesus, they _don’t_ know.

Lost reading the tweets, he jumps when the phone vibrates in his hand, a new message from Hwitaek in his notifications with a contact attached.

**[Huihyung]**

_I’m glad you’re already taking a step ahead._

**_[Yuto | +82-xx-xxxx-xxx]_ **

He lets out a scoff when he reads it. _Ha!_ He’s doing it because he literally has no option.

**[KangKino]**

_Shut up, is your fault I have to get to these extremes, to begin with._

_Don’t bother answering me._

_Thanks._

Hyunggu saves the number, not bothering adding a special name to it, just saving the contact as ‘Yuto’ and searching for his name on the app, opening the chat to start a conversation with him.

**[KangKino]**

_Hi, Yuto. It’s Kino._

_We need to talk._

The answer comes almost instantly, taking Hyunggu off guard. He holds back a curse when he reads the message, ready to rip Yuto’s throat right now.

**[Yuto]**

_What do you want, Elf?_

_How did you get my number?_

Breathe, Hyunggu, breathe. He’s not going to lose his patience right now, this is important and he needs to learn how to deal with Yuto now that they’re going to be, well.

**[KangKino]**

_Yuto, we need to talk, you know that._

_We have no time, we need to get to somewhere with all of this. I know you’re not going to accept this, just as I don’t want._

**[Yuto]**

_I feel a ‘but’ coming up._

Hyunggu looks startled at the answer for a couple of seconds. He’s still surprised by the fact Yuto answered almost immediately but even more because he’s no mocking him, or bullying him, just, answering normally and Hyunggu doesn’t know why he finds that so off, like if he was waiting for Hyunggu to talk to him.

**[KangKino]**

_But we need to do something._

_Our careers are on line, Yuto. I don’t want to lose everything I’ve worked for because of this. I know you’ve worked hard too, and I think is not fair for us to let them take away everything we dreamt and achieved until now._

**[Yuto]**

_Look, elf._

_If you’re trying to tell me that we need to give it a shot, forget it._

_You’re not my type._

Hyunggu’s jaw drops, offended and feeling annoyance creeping up in his body like a snake. He types and erases his messages multiple times, part because they’re just insults and part because he’s not willing to Yuto’s standards like he’s the king of hip-hop or something like that.

No, Hyunggu’s not on his level only because Hyunggu’s above.

**[KangKino]**

_I’m gonna pretend I didn’t read that._

_Come on, Yuto. We need to find something to do._

_I already have an idea but I don’t know how they would take it._

**[Yuto]**

_I really don’t care._

_I told you, I’m not going to say yes._

Hyunggu takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to find the correct words between insulting him and going to his apartment and murder him right there. The perfect question comes up right there and he’s quick to type it, moving the guilt feeling aside because this is no time to feel guilty about it, he has a career to keep up with.  

**[KangKino]**

_So you’re just going to sit there and look how your sales, your fans and your dreams fall down one by one?_

He knows maybe he’s being too straight, but he’s desperate. He doesn’t want to fake a relationship with him, he’s too busy with his career to have a boyfriend right now, but he has no option, and he knows Yuto either.

The answer takes a while to get there, Hyunggu meanwhile scrolling down twitter again. He’s still amused by the amount of people who associate them as a couple already. Hyunggu knows that if his fans get to know he’s practically being _forced_ to do this, they’ll have the power to sue Hwitaek but _God damn it_ , Hwitaek basically gave him everything he needed to achieve his dream and it would be a dirty move from him to break the hand that helped him.

It sucks, being in a situation like this but he knows is part of the business and he needs to keep gaining reputation at least a couple of years more. Even though, there are a lot of people who thinks they’re dating but Hwitaek hasn’t think about the ones who _don’t_ want him to be on a relationship, specially his female fans.

He practically depends on them and he’s afraid about their reactions. Hwitaek and Hyojong are getting too excited about what people think about their project that they’re ignoring part of their fans. After a couple of weeks the issue would be turned down and they wouldn’t have to do that at all but well, they want a spectacle, it seems.

Hyunggu doesn’t expect Yuto’s answer, actually. He thought they’ll keep fighting as always but maybe Hyunggu was right and the boy is better at texting than talking, maybe because he actually has time to filter his words and re-done everything multiple times before Hyunggu even gets to know what he’s thinking.

**[Yuto]**

_Fine._

_Fuck._

_Know I’m only doing this because I want to keep my career in my hands._

_What do you want to do?_

Hyunggu smiles then. Maybe they have a chance to get this done without their careers being taken down. Hyunggu has a plan, maybe is not the best one but at least it would be enough for them to get rid of their insistent bosses and their avarice.

**[KangKino]**

_Well…_

 

 

“I’m waiting” is what Hyojong says first when they settle down their things in the meeting room. They decided to do it at Cube this time because Hwitaek had a meeting an hour later and it would take too many time to get there from PTG.

“Damn, calm down. You’re too desperate” Yuto takes a sit on the other side of the table, facing Hyojong and Hwitaek. Hyunggu is still unsure to where to sit but he eventually decides to take a sit next to Yuto because this is something they both have to discuss.

“I’m not in the mood, Yuto. We have a lot of things to do” Hyojong checks the hour in his watch, before tapping the surface of the table with two fingers. He leans into the table, placing his elbow on it just to lean his chin on his hand, waiting for them to say something.

“So… we talked to each other yesterday” Hyunggu places both hands on the table, lacing his fingers in an attempt to keep his composure. He needs to show them he’s not going to break down for this.

“And?” For the first time since they talked about the project, Hwitaek looks annoyed and that’s making it a bit more difficult to him. What if they don’t accept what they decided?

Hyunggu opens his mouth to keep talking but he’s interrupted by Yuto, the other boy imitating Hyojong’s posture, his hand supporting his chin while his elbow rests on the table. “Here’s the deal. We’ll accept whatever you want to do with us, on two conditions”. Both men don’t move an inch, letting Yuto continue with what he wanted to say. “One, We’re going to do this strictly public. We don’t want you to force us to act like a couple on our respective companies. We don’t want to play the game for real, at least we need liberty when we’re working”

“And the second one?” Hwitaek cocks his eyebrow, his expression still on the verge of neutral and annoyed.

“No physical contact. No holding hands, no hugging, no kissing” This is the part Hyunggu's more afraid of. People love fanservice and those three things are the base for it, but let’s face it, the first time they had to share a hug they pulled apart like they had some kind of decease and that’s something fans would notice immediately.

Yuto leans back on the chair then, looking at them with the same neutral expression Hwitaek has right now. “We barely know each other to do it too real and I think you’re conscious about it. If you want us to confirm the relationship on our sns then cool. If you want to do a press conference to do it yourselves, okay. But even if press or fans want a kiss, I’m afraid you’ll have to say no.”

The room goes silent for a while, Yuto and Hyunggu waiting for their CEO’s to say something while the other two men process what they actually said. Hyojong turns his head to the side, where Hwitaek is sitting and the latter seems to feel his gaze because he turns his head immediately too.  For the largest seconds they just keep looking at each other, not saying anything. Hyunggu doesn’t know how they do that but they seem to understand each other only with their eyes and that’s kinda creepy, if you were asking.

Is Hwitaek the one who turns around to them first, standing up before taking his stuff, walking to the door. He stops before opening it, still looking at them. “Fine, we accept your conditions about the kiss, but you at least have to hold hands once for them to believe, don’t you think? If you’re going to do this, you have to do it right. We’ll get someone to make you an interview in a couple of days and then we’ll sell the notice to the press, they’re going to be the ones who confirm it. Until then, you’ll have to learn what to say when they ask for something so you don’t mess up information”

With that, Hwitaek opens the door and walks outside the meeting room. Hyunggu doesn’t know why he’s so annoyed and he really doesn’t want to get into it anyways. Hyojong clears his throat then, taking their attention.

“Thank you, for accepting this” Hyunggu is taken aback with his words. After everything they’ve done this is the first time he thanks them but well, this is something serious after all. “I know this is something that you didn’t expect, but I’m happy you got to communicate with each other. Maybe you’re not too different after all, don’t you think? You wouldn’t have gotten to an agreement in less than two days if it wasn’t the case”

Hyunggu lets his gaze fall then, avoiding Hyojong’s questioning gaze. He’s unable to look at Yuto as well because is true, it was amazing how after fighting each other each time they saw they could get to something within a day. And yes, maybe it has to be with the part that Hyunggu was as stubborn as he could get and that he could convince Yuto with what he planned, but Hyojong doesn’t need to know that.

“What are we going to do now?” Hyunggu lifts his gaze, turning his head to the side after Yuto’s question. Yuto looks calm, something Hyunggu hasn’t seen since they met. He looks calm but tired, maybe even defeated when he had to finally agree with it and regretting it now.

“We’ll make an interview tryout before they come. We’ll moderate their questions as well, so they don’t ask anything besides what you need to say” Hyojong says, standing up from the chair. They both look at him, expectant. “You won’t regret it, I know”

 

 

* * *

 

 

How could Hyojong know, though?

Hyunggu’s feeling a bit uncomfortable, if he’s being sincere. The interviewer is a woman from one of the most famous online news sites in the country and he’s seen them, he knows how insistent they could get when they had news premieres like this one.

She’s sitting in a chair while the staff gave them a sofa large enough to fit two people, three if Yuto wasn’t that tall. They haven’t fight lately besides small discussions about what to say, and what not to say. And that’s kind of an advance to keep their profiles low; at least this would be the last time they’ll have to pretend they liked each other.

“Thanks for the opportunity, guys. I’ll start with the interview now if you’re ready” the woman says and Hyunggu turns his head to the side to ask Yuto if they are but Yuto anticipates, answering before Hyunggu could even form the question in his head.

“We are” Yuto says, neutral, right how they practiced. Hyunggu turns his head to the interviewer then, nodding.

The questions are basically the same they’ve been practicing, excepting for a couple of them that were part of the questions the interviewed prepared for the occasion specially. The questions are not too hard, they take turns to answer them with the most natural smiles they could make in the moment.

After many questions, it comes one they’ve fought before. Is the question they were avoiding, and the one they didn’t know how to answer. They debated many days about it and they still didn’t get to a settlement about the answer and Hyunggu’s afraid about what to say and about what Yuto would say.

“Fans seemed to notice the message of your collaboration. Why did you guys decided to finally stop hiding your relationship? Is it because you want your fans to know for real? Or is it because you can’t keep hiding it now that the fans noticed?”

Hyunggu gulps, letting out a silent shaky breath. Is his turn to answer but before he can process the question as a whole, he feels a hand grasping his own. Long slender fingers lace with his owns and then he feels a soft squeeze. Yuto is holding his hand and Hyunggu is freaking thankful because he’s about to have a panic attack and even if is weird and he wants to quit his hand _so bad_ , he lets it where Yuto’s holding it. He turns to the side to see Yuto and his heart skips a beat when he sees Yuto looking at him with a fond smile and Hyunggu returns it, just as they practiced.

“Both” is what Yuto answers and Hyunggu holds back the urge to ask what he’s about to say. “We want them to know and we don’t want to keep hiding. It’s been too long and I think we’re no subtle at all” Yuto lets out a giggle and Hyunggu really hopes he doesn’t have an awkward expression right now because that would ruin everything. “We wanted everyone to know, we want to have a bit more of freedom with it. Knowing there are a lot of people that’s supporting us, we couldn’t keep hiding it. We wanted to be real with the fans and even if the whole rivalry thing we build up to hide our relationship was exciting, we’re ready to keep working together as a couple. We’ll keep competing because business is like that but at least we’ll do it more fairly now and we’ll be glad each time one of us is always on top”.

Hyunggu can’t help but nod, smiling to the interviewer, trying to hide his surprise because _wow_ that was more than Hyunggu could’ve said. When the woman told them they finished, Yuto removes his hand as quickly as he could without being seen, Hyunggu automatically placing his own on his lap, waiting for their managers to call them to leave already.

When Yuto stands up, Hyunggu follows him, trying not to look at anyone else. He has too many emotions right now. There’s happiness, because the interviewer believed each word and because that would be _finally_ the last time they’ll have to act like that. There’s fear as well, he’s still afraid about what his fans would think about it. Also, surprise, because Yuto is good to improvise and to act. Hyunggu thinks that counts as the “ _hold hands at least once”_ that Hwitaek said days before and he’s relieved.

The ride back to Cube is silent, but is not awkward. They both subtly thank a couple of minutes alone, without people telling them what to do and what to say. Hyunggu prefers the silence before the nonsense fights they’re always having.

He is still unsure about this. Hyojong said they wouldn’t have to do more because they’ll eventually go to their usual routines and since they’re both from different labels, they’ll stay away just as they’ve been doing. He really, _really_ hopes this is the last time he has to be someone else’s marionette because even if Hyojong said it before, he’s _really_ regretting everything right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Days after the news were released; people are still talking about it. There are a lot of people on his sns still tagging them in posts, tweets, pics, fanarts. They have even done gifs and close-ups to when they were promoting together, saying how they would casually look at each other, or smile when the other one was performing. Even though there were a lot of fans that didn’t seem to approve their relationship, they were a minority, while the majority made their songs top in charts once again, making the stock in the branch and in both companies blow up the first three days.

Basically, their CEO’s got what they wanted.

As for them, they haven’t seen each other since the interview. The driver got Hyunggu to Cube and Yuto stayed in the car, saying Hyojong had sent him a message to get to the company after the interview. They both got into their own business right after and everything was like nothing had happened.

And really, what did even happen?

Those days felt weird, going back to the routine he had before. He hasn’t realized how much of a boredom was until now, sitting in the studio, trying to come up with the lyrics for his next song. But he’s lacking inspiration, and not to mention he’s been feeling lonely those past days.

No, he does not miss the stupidly annoying elf, he misses having something to do, people around him doing the things for him, getting him here and there each day. Promotions are the favorite part of his job because he gets to go to a lot of places and have contact with his fans, feel like someone. It feels real, and for a couple of minutes, _he feels real too_.

But after the news came up, and promotions turned into going here and there to get everything with Hyunggu done, just made him want something. _Someone._

And that someone walks in right there.

Yuto doesn’t notice him until he feels slender fingers on his shoulders, pressing the right spots with the right amount of pressure. He lets himself relax with the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of someone so close. It’s been like this the last couple of days. Him coming up in the right time, doing the things Yuto really need and how could he not surrender to them.

Yuto opens his eyes slowly, lifting his head to see the person behind him and he’s found with the taller boy smiling at him. He knows about Hyunggu, he knows they’re not really dating but also, he knows they’re nothing more than a casual thing or two. They have each other just to get laid once in a while, the deal being just a one night thing, for as much nights as they want.

Is simple, is needed. Is something both of them wanted. And is something Yuto craves right now.

“Hey. Having a hard time?” Yuto nods, leaving the paper sheets on the sound board along with the pen, stretching on his spot, letting out another sigh when the boy presses a sensitive spot near his nape.

“Yeah. I’m a bit off. Just… stressed” He hears the taller boy hum, leaving the topic just like that, and is not like Yuto wants to talk about it either.

“I know a way to help you relax” Yuto smiles, nodding when he hears those words.

Yuto stands up, moving the chair to the side enough for him to have space to turn around and place his arms around the other boy’s shoulders, closing the distance between their bodies. “Mind showing me?”

The right corner of his mouth comes up in a sly smile when he feels slender fingers snaking through his waist, pulling them even closer. He parts his lips, sighing when the boy’s words brush his lips. “Of course”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s marriage going, son?” Hyunggu gives Hongseok a sharp glance through the room’s mirror when the older walks in, hoping he could stab him just by looking at him.

“Ugh, shut up. I haven’t seen Yuto since the interview and I was living peacefully until you brought him up” Hongseok is the only one who basically knows about the whole treat Hyojong and Hwitaek made him do. He’s Hyunggu’s best friend and even if he’d like to hide things from him, he’ll always find the way to know everything about it, so it was basically no need to tell him about him and Yuto because his face had told him everything weeks ago.

“Aren’t you supposed to go out more, have more things together now that you’re an official couple?” Hongseok leans on the door frame. Hyunggu sends another glance through the mirror before finishing stretching. He needs to work in another choreography and he thanks the times like this because dancing has always been the solution to everything for him.

“Don’t” he let out a sigh, wetting his lips. “Hwitaek hyung said we won’t do anything else besides the interview and that’s it. Yuto still hates me somehow so I’m glad I won’t have to deal with his stupid behavior anymore”

“Are you sure he hates you? You hadn’t had a fight in days and by what you told me after the interview, he’s cooler with you” Hyunggu hopes he’s right. He really doesn’t hate Yuto, that’s a fact but their personalities are way too different to be in the same room for more than 10 seconds without arguing for two different opinions.

“Well, yeah, I think. Whatever, I don’t care what he thinks about me anymore, I’ll just do my job, he’ll do his job and that’s it” Hyunggu walks towards the sound system, hoping to find a song good enough to lift his now awkward mood. Hongseok's really not helping now.

“I don’t think he hates you. You just haven’t properly talked before. I’m sure you’ll get along pretty well” Hyunggu bites his lower lip while choosing a song. Maybe that’s part of it. Before the whole mess started, Hyunggu thought about Yuto being a cool guy outside stage but their first encounter wasn’t the best one and he’s still sure Yuto’s doing this because of his career, not because he’s considering Hyunggu differently now.

“I think _you_ hate me” Hyunggu says, choosing a song and turning the volume up, enough for him to hear it and keep hearing Hongseok. Despite bringing the topic, Hongseok is a great listener, even if Hyunggu doesn’t know what to say right now.

“I think Hwitaek hates you more” Hyunggu frowns, unable to find any suggestion in Hongseok’s tone. He tries to concentrate in some moves, starting smoothly with his legs.

“What do you mean?” He lets out a groan when his leg gets stuck in the moment he turns around, making him start all over again.

“He sent you a message with me. He wants you at noon at PTG. He said you need to give Yuto some papers” Well, that’s enough to make him stop. He turns around, facing Hongseok. He furrows his brows, eyeing Hongseok up and down before crossing his arms on his chest.

“Is that why you came here? I thought you came because I’m your best friend and you wanted to see me practice” Hongseok snorts, rolling his eyes before showing him a wide smile.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit; I’ve seen you dance enough. Anyways, that’s everything I had to say, and of course, think about it, maybe Yuto is just difficult, right how you are sometimes” With that he turns around, leaving Hyunggu frustrated. He doesn’t have time, energies or desire to go there. He’s been doing just fine and now he’ll have to deal with Yuto’s attitude once again.

He thinks about Hongseok’s words when he walks outside the practice room, heading to the floor where Hwitaek’s office is. He knows Yuto doesn’t _hate_ him in the whole meaning of the word but there’s something that seems unable to let them get the opportunity to meet properly, they haven’t even showed enough interest to do it.

And maybe they never would.

 

 

The path to PTG is something he already knows, being there enough time the past weeks not to recognize which streets to walk. He knows he shouldn’t be out there walking alone without his manager and someone from his staff but he hopes no-one recognizes him.

At least, if they recognize him he hopes headlines don’t say “ _Kino was seen visiting his boyfriend at PTG_ ” because that’s the last thing he’s actually doing.

He walks inside the lobby, heading to the receptionist he already knows enough to ask for Yuto. _Well_ , he is seeing Yuto but not for the reason everybody thinks. He’s still resentful Hwitaek sent him instead of anyone else.

The receptionist tells him Yuto’s in the studio on the 7th floor and there’s where he’s heading right now, riding the elevator alone with two sealed envelopes in one hand and three folders on the other one. He’s curious to see why Hwitaek’s sending him so many papers but he’s going to fight the urge to read them, he doesn’t want to know what Yuto is going to do.

No, he doesn’t.

When the elevator doors open, he walks outside, almost dragging his feet to delay his meeting with Yuto as much as he cans. He really doesn’t want to deal with him right now.

He knows he’s impulsive, and he knows he should’ve knocked, but after many weeks spending time in the studio with the other ones, he got accustomed just to get in without previous notice. He forgets for a second that this time there aren’t others in the room apart from Yuto but his hand moves before he can regret his decision.

Regret comes right after, when he catches a glimpse of two bodies grinding one on each other after he opens the door, the image so quickly it makes him dizzy. He stands there stoic at what he’s just seeing. There’s this tall boy he doesn’t recognizes at first, and he notices his hands are on someone’s waist, below his shirt.

He recognizes the shirt, that’s definitely Yuto. So the other boy…

The taller boy turns his head to the door, his eyes half opened and his gaze is full of annoyance, ready to fight whoever interrupted them. He holds back a gasp when he notices, and finally recognizes him.

He knows him, of course he knows him, but come on, who doesn’t? Is one of the most recent debuted soloists from PTG. Known for his skills in freestyle he’s slowly gaining reputation and fans along with Yuto and him. Tall, slim, black hair with an undercut, deep voice and mesmerizing eyes.

Jung Wooseok.

 _Wow._ He didn’t know Yuto had those kinds of preferences.

He’s shaken out of his daze when he hears an exasperated voice, and is Yuto the one who talks. “What the-“ he moves to the side, enough for him to look behind Wooseok. His lips are bruised and swollen, red from all the kissing he knows they’ve been doing before he arrived. He hears him let out a sigh, followed by more calm words “Ah is just you. That explains why you didn’t knock. What do you want, elf?”

“I just…” Hyunggu clears his throat, trying to look at some point between him and the tall ass boy in front of him, unable to catch Yuto’s gaze. He’s embarrassed he just caught him making out with Wooseok. “Hwitaek hyung told me to give this to you”

“And why didn’t he come personally?” Hyunggu looks at him now. He has this usual neutral expression, the one he’s already used to but this time there’s no blank stare but an annoyed one. Yeah, they still can’t be in the same room for more than ten seconds before hoping stares could kill.

Hyunggu rolls his eyes, the embarrassment from before already fading. Yuto has this kind of effect on him, whatever he’s feeling lasts barely two seconds because the boy takes charge on saying the most obvious and non-necessary things always. “Because he has work to do? He’s a CEO, not an employee. He doesn’t have time to do these stupid things”

“I’m gonna guess you don’t have work then” His words are said between teeth but Hyunggu hears them. He counts to three before lifting the papers to Yuto, both of them partially ignoring Wooseok’s presence for an instant. He really wants to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Just take your stupid things quickly; I do have things to do” He watches Yuto remove Wooseok’s hands from his waist, taking his time, like he’s trying to exasperate Hyunggu even more.

He even takes his time to walk to him, even if the studio is pretty small and they’re like less than two meters apart. Yuto grabs the papers from his hands, eyeing him up and down before giving him a single nod. “Done. Now leave, shoo”

Hyunggu crosses his arms on his chest, giving him a disbelief look. “I’m not a dog and you’re not my boss. I can leave whenever I want”

“Didn’t you say you had something to do? Leave” Hyunggu opens and closes his mouth a couple of time, words lost in his brain. He wants to say a lot of things to him but he holds back. Yuto doesn’t deserve his energies, his rage, his frustration. Yuto doesn’t deserve anything from Hyunggu.

“You know, I kinda have pity for you. I hope Wooseok fucks you hard enough for your brain to start functioning like a civilized man” With that he turns around, walking outside the studio and closing the door hard enough the windows in the small room vibrate.

He lets out a frustrated groan, walking as quickly as he can to finally leave the building. If this is what Hongseok meant when he said Yuto was just difficult, this is more than Hyunggu can actually deal with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t tell anyone about the incident with Yuto. Many days passes and since no-one has talked about watching Yuto and Wooseok together, it seems like it is just Hyunggu the one who knows Yuto’s sleeping with Wooseok.

He doesn’t care, really, they’re basically not dating and they’re basically not even friends, so Yuto can kiss, sleep and do things with whoever he wants.

But that means he can do the same, right? Because there’s this tall, broaden shoulder actor in his company that’s been around for a couple of weeks now and Hyunggu’s been with enough people to know when someone’s subtly flirting with him. He’s not gonna deny it, the guy is incredibly handsome. He has sharp eyes contrasting his small nose and full pink lips, the light brown hair making him look mature, just Hyunggu’s type.

Shinwon is the name and as soon as Hyunggu gives a hint of interest in him, is enough for the boy to get closer to him. If he knows about his relationship with Yuto, he doesn’t say it. And Hyunggu’s thankful because he’s not going to get his opportunity to be with someone slip because of a stupid arranged relationship.

“Hey, Kino” He knows him, but again, basically his whole label knows who he is. And that means that if he knows him, he knows about Yuto. Hyunggu really hopes he doesn’t mention him because the last thing he wants to think about is how screwed his past weeks have been with the whole theatre.

“Please just call me Hyunggu” Hyunggu leans his back on the wall. They’re in the middle of the hallway, but since the label has been busy preparing a family concert, the recording floor is basically deserted. He’s glad, because he doesn’t want anyone interrupting them right there.

“Well, Hyunggu. How’s your day going?” Shinwon takes a step closer to him, enough for them to be closer than they should, but not enough for them to be invading their personal spaces.

“Much better now.” Is what Hyunggu says and then he takes a subtly look at him, licking his lips slightly. “Shinwon, right?”

He holds back a smirk when he watches Shinwon follow the movement of his tongue with his eyes. Shinwon nods, leaving Hyunggu’s lips to place his gaze on his eyes. “I’m glad you remember my name”

“I couldn’t forget it” he says, maybe much quicker than he should, but the situation meant it.

“So” he starts, his eyes never leaving Hyunggu’s. “No boyfriend today?” Ugh, he knew it.

Hyunggu shakes his head many times, looking at Shinwon through eyelashes right after. “Him? He’s not here right now.” He says, realizing how Shinwon takes advantage of the narrow hallway to get closer to him each second. “And I think he won’t be, for a long, long time”

Shinwon leans his head a bit to the side, smiling at Hyunggu. “Why? Having problems already?”

Hyunggu scoffs, shaking his head once again. “As if he’s the problem? Yes, he is” he says, sincere. He has noticed Shinwon’s intentions since long time ago, and he’s going to make sure the boy realizes he’s not going to let Yuto’s issue disrupt the opportunity to get into someone’s bed.

“I see you’re not on good terms” Hyunggu stretches his body in his place, before placing one of his hands on his hair, running his hand through the strands.

“We’ve never been” he shrugs, letting his hands fall on his side, waiting for Shinwon to get closer enough.

“That’s so bad” Shinwon says, taking the last steps that separated them before, a mischievous smile decorating his handsome face. “Bad for him, of course. Letting someone so pretty disregarded like that”. Hyunggu holds his breath when he feels Shinwon’s fingers brushing his side, right on his waist. “Someone could take the chance he’s letting slip”

Hyunggu hums, licking his lips once again, the simple movement making Shinwon lean onto him, the tip of his nose brushing his own slightly. “I wonder who would like to take it”

That’s enough for Shinwon to understand, closing the space between them for real. His lips crash with Hyunggu’s and he meets him halfway with his lips parted. The kiss is desperate, full of hunger and lust and _Dear God_ , this is what Hyunggu needed. He’s fast to get his arms around Shinwon’s neck, pulling him even closer, moving his head to the side a bit, just to get more comfortable, licking and sucking into Shinwon’s lips.

He feels Shinwon’s hands now grabbing his waist, strong enough for Hyunggu to sigh into the kiss but not enough to get him bruised, _yet_. They make out for good minutes, Shinwon’s tongue licking his lips every once and then. They pull apart slowly after a while, both of them overwhelmed by the sudden rush of adrenaline. Shinwon licks Hyunggu’s lower lip one last time before speaking. “Want to go to my place tonight?”

Hyunggu nods, taking Shinwon’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling it enough to make the taller boy hiss. “Sure. I’m out at seven today”

“Great. See you at the back then, my car is there. We don’t want anyone noticing you’re running away from your prince, right?” Hyunggu nods once again, letting his hands fall to his side one more time for Shinwon to take his distance.

Hyunggu looks around the hallway, hoping no one watched or heard them. He sees Shinwon then, giving him a coy smile. “Wait for me. I’ll be there”

Shinwon leans again, placing a shorter kiss on his lips before walking away, sending him one last wink before disappearing around the hallway’s corner.

Hyunggu bites his lower lip, a sly smile coming up in his mouth. He didn’t remember how good it felt to flirt with someone for real, to kiss someone like that and wait for a good night. Those past weeks were too tense for him, a one night thing would be enough for him to finally relax and think about him for once in a long time.

For one night, he’s going to forget about the label, the arrangement, the stupid giant who’s supposed to be his boyfriend. He didn’t know what to do with all of this weeks ago, even yesterday. He wasn’t sure how to feel, what to think, being pressured like that, but.

What is he going to do? He knows now.

He’s a human with basic needs and sex without strings attached is one of them. He’s also going to enjoy his career from now on, date and fuck with whomever, whenever he wants. Because this is just a theatre, a spectacle, and as long as no one realizes it, he’ll be alright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Yuto's POV might be a bit confusing, specially his attitude because you literally don't know anything about him, but as the chapters pass, you'll get more hints of his thoughts, feels and everything. I don't want to spoil you that much.  
> By now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! This is getting really hot and soon someone's going to get burned.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! Give me a shot on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutoppang) if you want to talk or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi) if you want to ask something. ♥


	4. Take 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!  
> This chapter took me a bit to write, I had a block in the middle of it but I hope is good enough even though I'm still a bit unconvinced. I'm majoring in Literature so I ended up mixing things from my homework here (that's what you get when you've had like 2 hours of sleep) and I had to re-write a couple of things. This is a bit... slow compared to the other ones but we have many things coming soon!!  
> Please enjoy your reading! ♥
> 
> TW: Mentions of underage sex & drinking.

 

He knows he needs to be more careful, or else someone could discover him. Or them.

The day he left the company with Shinwon in his car, no one noticed it. Since everyone was so busy with the upcoming family concert, no one paid attention to anyone or anything that wasn’t relevant for the organization.

Hyunggu wouldn’t deny it, the boy had been as good as he imagined. He took care of him, and he even invited him to dinner before taking him to his place. His apartment was nice, not too big but enough since he was living alone.

It had been too long since he last had sex with someone, and he wouldn’t deny it, he was very, very excited. Shinwon was handsome, polite and he treated him even better than he deserved. He was a little bit more rough in bed, not leaving any place without his lips touching it, and his palms and teeth bruising the skin every once and then. Having sex with Shinwon was enough for him to forget about Yuto, and the stupid treat he had with him. Shinwon was good, amazing, yes and Hyunggu thanked the distraction.

But before leaving his apartment, Hyunggu let the things clear between them. They could repeat it if they wanted, and were able to. As many times they want, but no one had to know about it. Also, Hyunggu didn’t belong to Yuto, just as he didn’t belong to Shinwon, so they could sleep with whomever they wanted.

Shinwon seemed a bit disappointed, as if he was waiting for Hyunggu to tell him to have something now that he knew Yuto and he weren’t a thing, but the boy agreed anyways.

They hooked up a couple of times more after that, always at Shinwon’s place since too many people knew where Hyunggu lives, and arriving alone with Shinwon screamed trouble, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

 _Trying_ being the magic word, because he’s not being subtle at all.

Someone could catch them right there. Since Shinwon had to travel to Japan to film something he doesn’t remember, he had to look for something, somewhere else.

The opportunity came to him in a matter of hours. He has known the boy from a long time ago, when Hyunggu was just on his first year of training. They’ve had something between them in the past, and Hyunggu is more than happy to let the boy help him remember everything that happened between them a long time ago.

The boy seems pretty happy to help him too. They got inside of an empty meeting room a couple of minutes ago, taking the opportunity even if they don’t know if there are people having or doing business right in the next rooms. Hyunggu doesn’t care, really, not now that he has the boy’s hands under his shirt, his nails digging subtly the flesh on his waist, strong enough for a soft moan to erupt from the base of his throat.

He doesn’t know why these past weeks he has been so eager to have sex, maybe when he discovered he had the opportunity to do it. He’s shaken out of his thoughts when he feels the other man biting the side of his neck, below his ear, one of the most sensitive spots he has. He lets out another soft moan, hissing quietly right after.

He’s currently sitting on the edge of the large glass table, thanking the material being thick enough to hold his weigh. The other man, a couple of centimeters taller than him is between his legs, their crotches barely brushing, making them sigh at the contact, Hyunggu moving his hips to get more friction between them.

“I forgot how enthusiastic you were, Hyunggu” Hyunggu just smiles, moving his head to the side, enough to get the tip of his tongue on the older man’s jaw.

“How could you forget about something like that, Changgu hyung?” his words sound breathless and Hyunggu wants to kick himself for getting too aroused so soon, at this rhythm he won’t be able to get to the part he wants to get.

“Well, it’s been too long since we’ve been like this” he says, his hands slowly moving from Hyunggu’s waist to his thighs, pressing them with his long, slender fingers. Hyunggu pulls apart a few centimeters to see the older, giving him a coy smile.

“That’s right. I don’t know why we had to stop doing this, actually” Hyunggu says, taking one of his hands to Changgu’s chest, fisting the button up shirt between his fingers before sliding it down, stopping at the border of his trousers.

“Mm. Because I got my first lead role and you focused in your career maybe?” is obvious, since the label got Changgu the first lead role there are directors calling him here and there, always wanting to work with him. They barely gave him time to be with Hyunggu until they both were busy enough to stop seeing each other.

Changgu was one of the first persons he met when he got accepted in the company to train with them, and they’ve been friends since then, even if they trained in different areas, Hyunggu to be an idol and Changgu to be an actor. After around one year of Hyunggu hanging around with Changgu, both of them still trainees, the older confessed to him. They sneaked to the building’s rooftop to celebrate Changgu was going to finally debut in a web drama, in a secondary role but it was a huge start.

They were drinking, Changgu getting the soju bottles since Hyunggu was still underage then. They weren’t too drunk when Changgu said he liked Hyunggu more than a friend and that he wanted to have a chance with him. Since Hyunggu knew Changgu enough, he liked him back, giving him the opportunity the older wanted. They dated for around six months, but their relationship didn’t work as it should.

It wasn’t bad, really, but they realized they were better as friends than boyfriends, so they decided to quit the relationship but keep being friends or friends with benefits actually. They liked the idea to sneak around to do things, between them or with other trainees. It was fun, they didn’t have the compromise of a relationship but they still enjoyed sex. That lasted until Hyunggu was 19 and Changgu 22, Changgu getting his first lead role in a drama from one of the most prestigious TV networks in the country. They didn’t have enough time to see each other, and after a couple of months, Hyunggu debuted, leaving him no time to be with Changgu or anyone until Shinwon appeared a few weeks ago.

Now that he has a bit of a position in the industry and Changgu is on a small break from acting, they surely have time to do this and Hyunggu is going to exploit each second he has.

Changgu seems as eager as him, his intentions clear since the moment their lips met a few moments ago, the older boy already on his way to get rid of Hyunggu’s shirt.

Hyunggu moves his hand from the hem of Changgu’s trousers, pulling this one a bit, enough for him to slide his hand inside the fabric, palming the older boy over his boxers with his fingers. Changgu is already half hard from the smooth grinding they’ve been doing the last minutes and Hyunggu feels himself in the same state, his jeans getting tighter each second.

“Are you sure we should do this here? It was safer when we did it in the practice rooms.” is what Changgu asks and even if his reasoning side is screaming that they _shouldn’t_ , Hyunggu decides to ignore that side for a good cause.

“Yeah” Hyunggu breathes out, wrapping his legs around Changgu’s waist only to put him closer, the older moving his hands high enough to lift Hyunggu’s shirt above his chest. “You know how everyone’s already busy for us to worry. Also, is not like we’re going to take much time in this anyways”

“You think so? Are you going to run away from me again?” Hyunggu let out a chuckle, leaning to Changgu to press a wet kiss on his neck, below his jaw.

He presses more kisses on the older boy’s jaw, getting closer to his ear to whisper “Only if you come after me”

Changgu let out a heavy breath, nodding enthusiastically when he feels Hyunggu pressing his fingers still over the fabric “Anytime”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Why is he here again? He still doesn’t know.

He could be on his studio, letting his ideas flow smoothly in a productive day now that he was filled with ideas since he woke up but no, his boss had other plans.

The building is familiar yet strange. He knows where the meeting rooms are in the main building but this company is actually bigger than his one and he admits he did get a bit lost when the receptionist said he had to go to the B building and look for the meeting room G-145. Like, why in the world would you ever want to get more than one building for meeting rooms and have like the whole alphabet in it. Well, first of all, how is it that you can have space for meeting rooms enough to get to letter G and number 145. That’s insane.

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts before pressing the button of the elevator to the 8th floor in the B building. It seems like that’s the one after climbing up the elevator already seven times to look for the damned room. Boy, he’s not being paid enough for this.

Well, he is being very well paid but that’s not the point here. Why would Hwitaek want to see him, actually? They’ve discussed about the papers he sent him weeks ago and that was something about another project with another one of Cube’s artist. These extra projects are going to mean more incomes to him but he’ll admit he doesn’t like to work with more people; he has been accustomed to work alone.

Always alone.

He shakes his head once again, is not time to think about the past. He walks outside the elevator, his head always up to read the numbers above the doors. It really seems to be the right floor since all of the rooms are labeled by the G. The distribution is actually a bit weird, the numbers are not in order and he has to stop many times to re-read them to be sure he didn’t walked pass by.

After a couple of minutes he finally, _finally_ reaches the room G-145 and really? It had to be at the far end of the _last_ hallway? He sighs, trying to get calm just in case Hwitaek’s already inside. He’s a bit late anyways since he had to walk seven floors to get to the damned meeting room and he’s more than sure that Hwitaek is a punctual man.

He places his hand on the door knob, turning it around to the left and pushing the door to open it. He was waiting to see an angry Hwitaek sitting in the chair, ready to rip his throat out but what he sees is something he didn’t expect.

There is someone inside for sure, or well _are_. They’re both on full display and Yuto had to be fool not to notice what’s going on here. Hyunggu is with someone he knows, he’s seen the boy on TV before. He’s one of the most demanded actors in the moment. His name is Changgu or something like that.

Hyunggu is sitting on the edge of the glass table. Changgu is between Hyunggu’s legs, these ones wrapped tightly around his waist. The older (he supposes Changgu is older than Hyunggu) is shirtless and on his back there are a few red scratches, Hyunggu running his slender fingers above them, making the other boy shiver while they make out heavily.

Hyunggu is fully dressed but his clothes are messy, like he just dressed himself back as quick as he could but a couple of the buttons of his button up shirt are open, revealing part of his chest and he catches a glimpse of pink hickeys that would turn up purplish by tomorrow.

He feels a bit embarrassed, like he shouldn’t be seeing this but he actually has no option. Is this how Hyunggu felt when he discovered him and Wooseok a couple of weeks ago?

It seems like they haven’t noticed his presence and he doesn’t know if he has to walk away or interrupt them because _well_ , Hwitaek is not there right now but he has a meeting with him and he’ll come in anytime.

He decides the second option, clearing his throat to take their attention. They pull apart just like if a lightning fell between them, both looking panicked at the door. He wants to laugh at their reactions but he controls himself, pressing his lips as hard as he can.

“God, you scared me” Hyunggu says, jumping down the table only to fix his clothes.

“Sorry to interrupt your… uh… meeting but I Hwitaek might come in any second and I think you’re not subtle about what just happened” Yuto says, opening the door enough to step aside, leaving the path free for them to walk outside.

At the mention of it, Changgu is quick to put his shirt back on, fixing the rest of his clothes and his hair before turning to Hyunggu, giving him a smile that makes Yuto want to walk away because _dear Lord_ that sexual tension is unbearable. “We’ll talk later”

Changgu gives him a quick nod before walking outside, not leaving before throwing a quick thanks to Yuto. Yuto watches Changgu walk away and when he turns in the corner, Hwitaek appears, looking a bit confused about why Changgu is there but the confusion fades when he watches Yuto on the door.

“Yuto, you’re here. What was Changgu doing here?” Hwitaek says when he gets to the room, before moving his gaze to the inside and he watches as his confused face comes up again when he realizes Hyunggu is there too. “Oh, Hyunggu, what are you doing here?” He watches Hyunggu open and close his mouth severely times. It seems like his brain is not being able to come up with an excuse.

“I…”

“He came with me” Yuto tries not to look surprised by his own answer. He has the opportunity to tell Hwitaek what he just watched and that would make Hyunggu earn a big scold but he remembers Hyunggu also knows about him and Wooseok and he doesn’t want to get in trouble just now “He helped me find the room since I hadn’t come to this building before. We found Changgu on our way and we came together”

He catches Hwitaek’s confused face fade once again, being replaced by an understanding look. “Aw, thanks Hyunggu-ya. I’m sorry for being so late, Yuto, one of my investors took too much time for the upcoming concert things and I didn’t have option”

“Is okay, I just arrived too” Yuto makes a quick gesture for Hyunggu to leave before Hwitaek suspects something and he watches how Hyunggu’s body seems to relax. He doesn’t know why he’s helping the boy he’s supposed to hate. He doesn’t know why looking at him being relieved makes him relieved too. He doesn’t know but he’s not going to stop to think about it right now.

“I’ll leave you alone” Hwitaek gives Hyunggu a quick _okay_ while he walks towards the table, to where the drawer is and he back face them in order to take some papers out. When Hyunggu walks towards the door, Yuto is expecting him just to walk away but he smiles a bit when he hears him whisper “Thank you, I owe you one” before running away.

Yuto gives him a quick nod before closing the door. He stares at the wooden door a couple of seconds, still thinking about everything that happened. He doesn’t know why he helped Hyunggu but he hopes the other boy doesn’t think too much about it, just like he’s decided to forget about the incident anyways.

 

 

When Yuto gets inside and the door closes, Hyunggu lets out a heavy breath, leaning his back on the door. First, he’s startled about Yuto discovering them because he was right the whole time and someone ended up catching them.

Second, he doesn’t know why Yuto hid what he was doing with Changgu. Yuto had the opportunity to throw him to his boss but he didn’t and Hyunggu doesn’t know why. He’s really, really thankful for that obviously, and he just hopes Yuto doesn’t think the “I owe you one” means he can do with Hyunggu whatever he wants or manipulate him with it.

He shakes his head, Yuto might be an idiot but he’s not a manipulator, he hopes. Maybe he’s just finally giving him a chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hwitaek had called him since he last saw him a week ago. For what? He doesn’t know but he’s terrified. What if Hwitaek discovered he had been sleeping with Changgu these past days, he’s going to be ruined. The only one who knows is Yuto and he doesn’t even know about Shinwon so if Hwitaek gets to know about him too he’ll be seriously ruined.

He shakes his head, that’s impossible, he’d been careful. Since the incident with Yuto he slept with Changgu outside the company for security and Shinwon hasn’t come back from Japan so that’s not a possibility.

He’s still nervous, the meetings in PTG are always to get him more troubles and nightmares than he already has.

When he gets to the already known floor, he walks to the meeting room where Hwitaek is waiting for him. He’s about to open the door when someone opens it from inside. The boy behind it is someone he hasn’t seen before. He’s not familiar at all but he’s really, really tall, almost like Yuto and Wooseok. He has light brown hair, small eyes and pink lips contrasting his pale skin. He’s really beautiful actually and Hyunggu is a bit startled by him until he hears a voice from inside, someone who seems to be Hwitaek.

“Yanan why are you taking so much time to go. I said Hyojong will talk to you later” Hyunggu only realizes he’s blocking this boy, Yanan’s way and he moves aside for the other one to walk away. The taller boy just gives him a soft _thanks_ before disappearing around the corner. Hyunggu follows him with his gaze before Hwitaek catches his attention. “You. Inside. Now” Hyunggu gulps, watching Hwitaek walk inside. He follows him at a slow pace, closing the door behind him before realizing Yuto is inside too. The other boy seems calm but that doesn’t explain why Hwitaek is _so mad_ , with his words being thrown between teeth “What the fuck is going on with you?”

Is not clear where the question is thrown but he’s quick to answer. “What?”

“Yuto, why did you do something like that here?” That shuts him up. Did Hwitaek just caught him just like Hyunggu did a few weeks ago? “And with Yanan from them all? Do you know the big scandal that would’ve turned out if someone caught you?” Uh, so that’s why that tall boy was here.

Hyunggu stands up still near the door, still unable to look at Hwitaek so he watches Yuto instead, the older boy giving his CEO a bored look. “But they didn’t, relax”

“And you” Hwitaek pointed his finger towards Hyunggu, the younger flinching and opening his eyes wide at the sudden attention. “Shinwon and Changgu? Really?”

His jaw drops, moving his gaze to Yuto, giving him a sharp look. “You told him about Changgu?!”

“He didn’t Hyunggu. I saw you and you’ve confirmed it now. Do you think I was going to believe the “ _He helped me_ ” thing Yuto said last week? You said it yourself, you don’t get along and you’re not the one to help someone you don’t like.” Hyunggu looks at him with disbelief. Which level of IQ does Hwitaek has to realize something like that. “Also, is not a secret the things between you and Shinwon, please learn to be a bit more subtle”

“But how”

“It doesn’t matter how, Hyunggu. I saw you and if I didn’t say anything was because I thought it was a onetime thing but you kept doing it and now it looks like is a game for you both” Hwitaek looks really, _really_ mad. When he thought about someone discovering them fooling around with someone else he didn’t expect it to be like this. Hwitaek is a really sweet and understanding guy, so is not a surprise for him to be in this state knowing his two artists are risking the label’s reputations.

“Is not that deep” Yuto says, leaning his back on the chair to close his eyes. Hyunggu really doesn’t know why he’s so calm about it like he hasn’t been discovered fucking around with a colleague.

Hwitaek makes a displeased grin at Yuto, like he’s ready to explode if they keep going. “It _is_ that deep, Yuto. You’re dating and if someone catches you two hooking up with other artists this is going to get out of hands”

Hyunggu lets out a scoff with Hwitaek’s words. This time he really agrees with Yuto. “Well, technically we’re NOT dating, hyung. I don’t know what’s so wrong with being with other people?”

“Shut up. You both are risking this too much” Hyunggu walks to the table, moving a chair so he can sit down. Hwitaek runs his fingers through his hair, like he’s trying to calm himself down.

“How, though? Is not like they’re going to talk anyways” Yuto says, sitting straight on the chair once again.

Hwitaek gives him another displeased look before running his tongue over his lower lip, a gesture Hyunggu knows already too much. “How do you know it, huh? Do you know how much they’ll get if they reveal you’re actually not dating?”

Yuto shrugs, placing both hands on the table before shaking his head. “I don’t know and I don’t really care”

“Yeah, I realized you don’t really care, Yuto, thank you” Hwitaek rolls his eyes still looking at them.

Hyunggu really wants to say it, he’s too tired of this. He’s too tired of keep hiding, he’s tired of pretending, he’s tired of Hwitaek being mad about this like if he wasn’t the one who put them here anyways. “Why are you so mad about it though? Mad because you’re going to see your precious stock drop when they know you forced us to this?”

“Hyunggu, don’t you dare”

“Don’t dare what?” Hyunggu slams both hands on the table, standing up and giving the older a challenging look. “To tell _you_ the truth? Not even you or Hyojong stopped to think about us for a fucking second”

“This is how business works, you should know better” It seems like all what Hyunggu’s rage did was making him more calm, as if it was possible.

“And I have to drop my dignity just to have work? Hwitaek I think you already know this went too far. We can’t even be with others for our own benefit just like you made us do this for _your_ benefit?” Hyunggu knows he should calm down. If he lets his rage take control of his reasoning then everything will be worse for him but he’s just too tired of everything.

“That’s not what we meant” Hyunggu rolls his eyes, letting out a heavy breath before sitting down again.

“Yeah, but look at us here being scolded just for living our lives normally” Yuto says, making Hyunggu calm down a bit more. He has to remember there’s two people involved in this and that they’re both in the same situation.

Hwitaek lets out a disbelief scoff. “Normally? Yuto, hooking up with people around your company in _public_ places is something normal to you?”

“Well, yeah. I told you, it’s not like I care actually. Is not like forcing two humans to fake a whole circus is normal either” Yuto rolls his eyes, Hyunggu only watching the exchange of words between them.

“Haven’t you thought about someone discovering you apart from me today? What if today the one who discovered you was an investor? Or someone from the press?” Hwitaek cocks an eyebrow to Yuto, the other boy fidgeting on the chair. “Would you like people telling you things when they discover how you’re practically cheating on Hyunggu?”

Yuto tilts his head to the side before pursing his lips in irritation. “But we’re not dating”

“But they _don’t know_ that.” Hwitaek lets out a groan, running now the fingers from both hands through his hair, being the exasperated person he always was when he’s angry. “Yuto please, use your fucking brain for once. Is not about what we do, is what people would do if they know. Hyojong told you, they could drop you in a second and everything you’ve worked for until now would be useless. Think about your future for now”

“This wouldn’t happen if you didn’t force us to this. We wouldn’t even be in this situation to start with” Hyunggu shakes his head, trying to say his next sentence without his voice shaking. He’s so angry he might cry right there. “Do we have to live with the fear of constantly losing our job, our dreams because of people like you?”

“I’m sorry, Hyunggu, but this is how business works” The older lets out a sigh, seemed just as tired as them. “Guys, wake up, this is the real world. In the music industry one day you’re on top but when you make one single mistake people is able to throw you to a pit for you not to ever come back. We’re trying to keep your careers on top for as long as we can but if you’re not taking this seriously then you’ll have to deal with the consequences”

“Does it have to be like this, really? We couldn’t try to work to keep our positions on top without fooling people? We know the meaning of hard work and we know how much pain we had to bear where we are, and we know it isn’t going to stop until we decide to retire. But you tried to make it on the safe way, dropping news that you knew would make us and you both grow. But it isn’t fair” Hyunggu says, holding back the urge to cry now more than ever. He sighs, trying to calm himself while he watches Hwitaek taking his things. He hadn’t even realized there were a lot of paper sheets on the table.

“Real world is never fair, Hyunggu-ya” He gives them both a look full of pity and Hyunggu just wants to smack his own boss right there “I’m sorry you had to realize it like this”. Hwitaek sighs for the nth time that day, walking to the door to get outside the room “I’m going to call Hyojong, stay here”.

 

 

It takes a moment for Hyojong to get there. In the meantime, the room is filled with silence, both unable to do or say something, only staring at each other. Somehow is not uncomfortable, is like for the first time in months they’re finally able to be together in the same room in peace, now that they were both in the same situation. They can even look at each other without feeling the urge to fight.

Hyojong walks in after some minutes, but he’s alone.

“Hwitaek told me. He already left.” Is the first thing Hyojong says, walking to the table. He goes to the other side of it, enough for him to look at both comfortable. “That’s a big mess you’ve caused, now there are already four people who know you’re not actually dating and we need to do something about it”

“What are we going to do?” Hyunggu says, sitting straight again on the chair.

“First of all, you have to end whatever you have with these boys” Hyojong says, looking at them. He leans on the chair then, placing both hands on his lap while he sighs. “Please, guys, they’re our artists too and we don’t want your or their images to be harmed for this”

“And then?” Yuto cocks an eyebrow to his boss, waiting for him to continue.

Hyojong lifts one of his hands pointing at Yuto with his slender finger “Remember when we had the first meeting to tell you the project, I told you needed vacations?” Yuto nods. “Well that’s what you’re going to do. Both”

“What?” They both say in unison. Did he heard right? Are they going to send them to a vacation? How is that supposed to work when they should be trying to fix everything?

“You need time to think, and to relax. But you’ll have to do it together”

“A break? Together?” Yuto lifts both eyebrows, surprised but not enough like the first time. It seems like they’ve been doing too many plans for them to be surprised now.

Hyojong gives them a soft smile. He looks more relaxed than Hwitaek and Hyunggu doesn’t know if that’s because that’s something they’ve planned or because he wasn’t the one who discovered Yuto with Yanan “I told you, you’re not that different, is just that you’re too stubborn to realize it”

“But” Hyunggu fidgets uncomfortable in his chair, pursing his lips “What if it doesn’t work?”

“Look” Hyojong starts, leaning onto the table, tapping his fingers on the surface. “You’re going to spend a couple of weeks away from this mess. You’ll have time to spend together for real now. You’ll get to know each other better this time. If you don’t feel different when you come back, then there’s nothing we can do about it”

Hyunggu frowns when he hears him. “Different?” He knows the vacation will be useful for them now that they’ve spent months stressed over everything but he doesn’t know how much it would change them.

“At least getting to understand each other? Not avoiding each other like you have the plague? That kind of different.” Hyojong shrugs before continuing “We want you to keep working together because you make a good team. I don’t say this because we forced you to work together and have a relationship, but because we noticed something different in you. Something even people who doesn’t know you inside these walls have noticed”

“I don’t get it” Hyunggu moves his gaze to Yuto now. The older doesn’t look bored anymore, he even looks a bit interested in what Hyojong is saying and he doesn’t know if that means something.

“Maybe you’ll realize it this time alone.” Hyojong lets out a sigh before giving them a pleading look, followed by another soft smile like if he could convince them with it. “Please give it a chance. This time, do it for yourselves, instead of doing it for us”

“I… I don’t know” Hyunggu starts, letting out a sigh. Looking at Yuto again “What do you say?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking to start with. Yuto usually doesn’t care about what he says, what he thinks or what he does. He accepts only what Hyojong and Hwitaek tell him because he is obliged to do it so.

What he wasn’t expecting was Yuto’s answer. “If you’re okay with it”

Hyunggu sucks in a sharp breath. Is the first time Yuto has asked for his opinion about this and he didn’t expect him to be so considerate about it in a situation like this. He doesn’t know how this would turn out, and he really doesn’t want to think about the worst scenarios but Hyojong is right, is worth to give it a chance. Maybe this time he’ll get to know why Yuto was so mean with him at the beginning. If not, then their CEO’s are going to realize they really don’t get along as much as they think they can.

Hyunggu lets out a sigh before looking at Hyojong, taking a couple of seconds before answering. “We’ll do it”

Maybe this is the chance they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement.  
> I said I was going to upload the chapters maybe each week/weekend but next week I'm gonna travel to another country to do a field research from wednesday to sunday to and I won't have time to write anything. So, I'm sorry but we won't have chapter next week:(  
> And since this chapter was a bit slow as I said, I'll try to come with a good long chapter for you to compensate the waiting!  
> Again, thank you so much for your kudos and comments, they really help me to keep going! ♥♥  
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutoppang) if you want to talk or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi) if you have any question.


	5. Take 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I said, But I've been so, so busy these past weeks.  
> My trip was amazing if you were wondering. (?) I'm still really, really busy but I hope I can make time to upload each weekend as it was initially planned.  
> Anyways, I don't want to entertain you much here, please enjoy the reading and also sorry if you find any typo, I did my best ksldsk!! ♥

 

It seems like a good idea, but Hyunggu doesn’t know why he feels so nervous about it when he finishes packing. There’s still a huge fear about it being a complete mess and this time not even Hwitaek or Hyojong are going to be there if something happens.

They haven’t fight in a while now and maybe that’s a huge step in their twisted relationship, the real one, the one basically no one knows about. But still, they’ve been a bit awkward since their last encounter. Yuto doesn’t make any sarcastic comment, he doesn’t mock him, he doesn’t even _looks_ at him and Hyunggu doesn’t know if he prefers Yuto basically avoiding him or Yuto bothering him.

At the beginning, Hyunggu could’ve been relieved with Yuto avoiding him but now he doesn’t know why he feels that so off. Maybe because he was already accustomed to Yuto’s attitude but this sudden change took him off guard.

He shakes his head, trying not to think about it too much. The driver is going to pick him up in a couple of minutes and he needs to get rid of his thoughts. He has think about this time being an opportunity to get to know Yuto’s thoughts, his feelings and everything related to them. Because even if Hyunggu didn’t like his attitude before, he can’t avoid the fact he has always liked Yuto as an artist and he’s sure he hasn’t seen anything from him yet, just as Yuto hasn’t made an effort to get to know him either.

He checks his luggage one last time before closing the suit case, just in time to get a message from his driver saying he’s already waiting for him. He lets out a loud sigh and a groan, still trying to think about all the positive things coming in this trip. He doesn’t even know where they’re going but he hopes is a place good enough for them to relax after such intense months.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Hyunggu gets to the airport he sees a crowd of reporters and he sighs, of course they were going to reveal they were going to travel together. They’re still on the eye of the storm and they are going to take the chance of this vacation too. He just hopes wherever they’re going, the reporters don’t follow them, or at least don’t bother them too much.

He gets off the car, his manager already making his way up to the car to take his suit case and get them to where Hwitaek is already standing with Hyojong and Yuto with their passports and plane tickets ready. He lets out a sigh when he approaches them, walking and waving a hand to Hwitaek, the older back to his usual smiley self, making Hyunggu feel even more relieved.

“Hyunggu-ya, we were waiting for you. Everything’s ready” Hwitaek says, handing him his passport while Hyojong gives Yuto his. Hyunggu takes a look at the older boy, he’s wearing a black cap and a mouth mask so he basically can’t see whatever face he has and he thinks is better that way because it has been a while since he saw Yuto with a disgusted face and he doesn’t know why his gut makes an awkward twist just to think Yuto making it again.

“Already? That was quick” Hyunggu says, taking the passport and opening it to see the plane ticket, to read the hour they need to board the plane and of course, to see where they’re going.

He frowns when he sees the destination is Jeju Island and okay, he’s not going to say he’s a bit disappointed because he has been there many times before but well, is something. In fact, there are a lot of places he hasn’t seen there because he has always went there to fansigns or events, so his schedule was too packaged to actually enjoy the infinite charms the place has and well, thinking about it, he’s not that much in disagreement with their decision.

“I hope you’re okay with the place. Yuto said he hasn’t gone there not even once so I think he’s the most excited right now” Hyojong says and that’s enough to make Hyunggu look at the other boy, Yuto already halfway through a loud groan. That makes Hyunggu let out a soft giggle, endeared by his reaction.

“Okay, you kids” Hyojong claps once, loud enough to catch their attention. “Remember we’re not doing this because is another of our tactics, we truly agree you need time to relax. You have had successful years and two weeks out of this mess are enough, right? Try to think about it like that and you’ll see how you’re going to enjoy it a lot. We’re not going to be there but your managers will and they’ll let us know if something happens, they won’t be over you all the time so don’t worry about it. We already made up activities for you the first two days, after that, everything depends only on you and how you’ll manage to spend time together the rest of the two weeks”

“I know temptation is big and you might want to have time alone and we don’t condemn that, really, we know you also need time by yourselves, but that doesn’t mean the rest of the time after the two days you’re going to be all alone, alright? Remember is vacation but is also an opportunity to get to know each other better and I think is something you need to take advantage of, because after these weeks, I doubt you have the time to spend it like this” Hwitaek says and they both nod, understanding their intentions.

“Also” Hyojong adds “everything you spend goes direct to our tabs, okay? But don’t procrastinate our money too much or else we’ll make you work like whores for the next ten years” That gets a laugh from both of them and wide smiles from their CEO’s.

Hyunggu is really thankful though. Maybe he wanted to murder them the past months but he knows why they did everything they did. He knows it wasn’t the best decision even if that meant everything went better for all of them, and he’s still not too much satisfied with it but what can he do now, right? They’re finally thinking about them and Hyunggu thinks it was worth the heavy ass months with so many things on their shoulders.

After the last indications they both wave to their CEO’s, both excusing themselves to their respective schedules in their own companies. Hyunggu walks next to Yuto, both following their managers, a couple of people following them with their cameras while the rest of the reporters and fansites stay some feet away, giving them their respective space.

Is not strange for Hyunggu to be followed by cameras at the airport but he’d be lying if he says he doesn’t feel a bit embarrassed to be walking next to Yuto even though they were out a couple of times for the collaboration they released and after the relationship news. But still, those were like two or three times, a couple months ago and now, going out all alone, is different. The other boy seems relatively calm and that just makes him feel worse because he has all those twists in his gut again because it feels so personal and intimate in a way that’s difficult not to think he’s actually excited.

Too lost in his thoughts, Hyunggu doesn’t notice a man runs pass by, knocking his shoulder hard enough for him to lose his balance and he can feel the hard impact of the cold tiles in the floor even before he gets to knock them so he closes his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

But after three long, long seconds in Hyunggu’s mind, he’s found with just warmth. No hard impact, no cold tiles, no pain, just warmth and is not after hearing many squeals and screeches and camera sounds that he opens his eyes to see what the hell just happened in those seconds.

He moves his gaze to his waist, where he can feel a tight grip and he’s surprised when he sees there are two tanned arms holding him from what could’ve been an awful fall. He follows the length of the arms and he holds back his breath when he notices is Yuto the one who’s holding him like that. He can’t see it but he feels how much of a compromising posture they have right now.

Yuto has both hands around his waist, his grip tight enough for him to feel his muscles clench every once in a while. His wide chest spreads warmth all over Hyunggu’s back and body because they’re so, _so_ close, there’s barely any space between them. He shivers when he feels the other boy’s breathe fanning his ear, his mouth mask nowhere to be seen and his voice sounding even more raw and deep when he speaks. “You’re good?”

Hyunggu just nods, unable to say something back, feeling his cheeks (and his whole body) burn with the tiniest contact. He totally forgets they’re in a public place for a couple of seconds and is not until he hears someone clearing his throat that he jumps between Yuto’s arms. His manager is looking at them confused while Yuto’s manager is already making the people move aside a bit so they can keep walking comfortable to their respective gate. “Uh, all good here? Can we keep walking?” his manager says and they both nod.

Hyunggu waits for Yuto to get his arms off him so they can keep walking and he does it right after. But what Hyunggu wasn’t expecting is Yuto reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing them, his eyes never leaving his as he does. Hyunggu feels his cheeks burn again at the contact and he’s about to ask what he’s doing but Yuto goes ahead “Come on, we’re taking too much time here and our flight is about to depart. You don’t want anyone to knock you over again, right?”

Hyunggu bites his lower lip, just nodding, once again his brain lost for words. Yuto gives him one nod and one last squeeze to their joined hands before he starts walking. The first steps Hyunggu is basically being dragged by Yuto because he’s still not processing everything that happened in those minutes and less the way he feels not only his gut but his chest doing weird flips and his heart beating so fast he thinks it’s going to make its way out of his ribcage.

He lets out a sigh, shaking his head while the corners of his lips lift up in a stupid smile. Of course he hoped this crazy trip would be enough for them to change their dynamics and get a bit closer but he didn’t wait for it to start so soon. He’s not going to lie, he feels really, really good that Yuto made something for him at least for once, and he just hopes this means this is really going to change the things between them for good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their flight is short since the island is pretty close so they take the opportunity to take a long nap during it. Their managers shake them to wake up once they land, both taking their things and getting off the plane right after.

It surprises them when they get to the airport and there are no reporters or fansites there, both of them startled at how easily they get to the van that’s taking them both to the hotel. During the way to the hotel they’re quiet, both of them not knowing how to start a conversation and stubborn enough not to be the first one to break the ice.

Instead Hyunggu watches how Yuto’s eyes light up each time he sees something interesting on their way, showing how is true he hasn’t been there not even once. But when they get to the hotel, even Hyunggu can’t hide his excitement.

The place is huge, and is not that he hasn’t been in similar hotels before but this one is really close to the beach and it has a wide pool that can be seen even from the lobby when they get down the car. The previous times he had been there, his boss always had him hotel rooms near the place the event was going to be held so this is basically the first time he’s staying in a hotel in the beach and he’s just too excited about it.

The personal seemed to be waiting for them because as soon as they put one feet inside, there’s people approaching their managers to take their suitcases and indicating them to follow them to their room, even calling them by their name.

They’re recognized by some people, ones just whispering between them while others take a step forward, greeting and waving their hands at them, both more than happy to interact with them. Hyunggu has been in the hotel barely five minutes but he’s already loving the place and how despite their obvious recognitions everyone just give them their respective space.

Their room is no less thrilling. One of the employees tells them how their CEO’s reserved two rooms, one for Yuto and Hyunggu and the other one for their managers. That makes him pretty nervous because that means he has to sleep with Yuto two entire weeks but he hopes they can manage it out. The sigh of relief he lets out when the employee opens the door is too obvious, taking everyone’s attention.

The room is big, not as much as his apartment but enough for two people. There’s a small living room with a large full window that has one of the most precious views he has ever seen, right to the sea. The bedroom is separated from the living room and it has two beds, basically easing all the nerves from him. He’s okay with it, he was afraid Hwitaek would make them even share the bed but now it really doesn’t matter.

Their manager tell them they’ll leave them alone for some time, while they unpack and relax before taking them to where they’ll be eating in the afternoon. They both thank them, watching them and the employee walk outside, not before giving them the card keys so they can come in and out of the room whenever they want.

When the door is closed and they’re the only ones left in the room, an awkward silence surrounds them. Hyunggu wants to ask so many things now that he has the opportunity and the time to do so but he also doesn’t know how to do it. There are many questions in his head but he barely knows how to formulate them, especially since is their first day and Yuto still seems a bit reluctant with him, even after what he did earlier.

The right thing comes up in his head right there and before any of them can walk away to unpack, he says. “Thank you”. Yuto looks at him, tilting his head to the right the tiniest bit. He removed his cap back in the plane so Hyunggu now can see all of his gestures and reactions and he seems really confused about what he’s thanking him for. “For earlier, in the airport. I really didn’t see that man coming and you saved me from an awful fall so… yeah, thank you” Hyunggu gives him an awkward smile followed by a couple of nods, unable to think of what to say after.

Yuto’s features soften when he hears them and he just gives him a single nod, followed by a quick smile. “Is nothing, holding you was a reflect action” Hyunggu wants to ask so bad if taking his hand and lacing their fingers was also reflect but his thoughts are interrupted by the other boy. “I’m just satisfied I could catch you on time or else you would’ve made the fool in front of your fans”. Hyunggu looks at him startled for a couple of seconds and Yuto’s smile fades, like he just realized what he said was somehow wrong. But before he can take back his words, Hyunggu lets out a laugh and he catches how Yuto lets out a sigh, laughing with him as well right after.

“Yeah, it could’ve been pretty awkward. I imagine how many memes would’ve come for me right after” he says and Yuto just laughs louder, taking both of his hands to his mouth to cover it.

Is awkward, too freaking awkward how he feels so good talking to Yuto like this. He wants to know so badly why this sudden change with him, what’s happening with them, why is he now acting so friendly with him. He wants answers so badly, but he’s afraid he’ll mess up everything if he asks so he just swallows the questions, at least until is time to bring everything up.

After a couple of minutes they both calm down enough to breathe again, Yuto even rubbing his eye with the back of his hand, wiping the tears he got for laughing too much. Hyunggu just looks at him amused, letting out a casual chuckle when he notices the state they’re both in. They look at each other right after, their smiles slowly fading, both getting into the neutral expressions they usually have.

The awkward and dense tension is there once again and Hyunggu feels bad for feeling awkward before, the laughs were even better than the tension always comes up between them. Hyunggu looks at Yuto right into his eyes, and he catches a glimpse of a shadow, like a ghost ready to swallow him whole, full with doubts and questions just as he is.

He doesn’t realize he’s basically drowning into the infinity of Yuto’s darks orbs until the taller boy breaks the contact, clearing his throat. “Uh, I think we should unpack, our managers will be here soon and to be honest I’m a bit hungry, I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday”

Hyunggu is ready to ask why he has passed so much time without eating but before the question abandons his lips, Yuto takes his suitcase to their shared bedroom, leaving him alone in the living room. He lets out a quiet sigh, loud enough for him to realize they still need to solve many things up.

He lefts the suitcase right where the employee got it and he walks to the large window in the living room, taking a look at the view. They’re almost in the last floor of the hotel so the view is pretty impressive. He can see many part of the island, some places he hasn’t seen before. There are a couple of buildings that take his immediate attention and he saves them up in his brain to go there after he’s done with the things their bosses want them to do these upcoming two days.

He doesn’t realize how much time has passed until he feels a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and turn around in his place as quickly as he can, making even Yuto flinch for his sudden reaction.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were so gone” Yuto says and he looks a bit guilty for breaking his bubble.

“Is okay, thanks anyways, I didn’t realize how much time had passed” Hyunggu says and Yuto gives him an understanding hum.

“You’re not going to unpack?” Hyunggu notices the suitcase is still near the door and he feels tired just thinking about getting his things out.

“Maybe later, I’m lazy right now” Yuto looks at him and he takes a couple of seconds to talk, but his words take Hyunggu off guard.

“I can help you, if you want. Later you’ll feel more tired and you won’t have much energies to do it” Hyunggu looks at him, trying to find any sign he’s joking but he doesn’t find it so he just shrugs, still taken aback for the sudden politeness.

“Sure” Yuto gives him a quick nod before walking away, taking his suitcase to the bedroom, Hyunggu following him right after. He really, really wants to know what’s happening, why they’re so friendly to each other all of a sudden, why Yuto even offers to _help him_ when a couple of months ago he didn’t stand being in the same room with him for more than ten seconds.

Hyunggu wants to know, he wants to know so badly but is still not the time, he needs to give Yuto his space to open up with him and this is the best way. If he says something, he might sound like he doesn’t like Yuto’s change and that could make the other boy turn the tables around once again and Hyunggu doesn’t know if he’s ready to endure all of the boy’s bad side again.

Yuto might’ve noticed something is going around Hyunggu’s mind because he stops halfway through the bedroom, letting out a sigh and Hyunggu looks how his shoulders get tense, like many months ago and Hyunggu suddenly feels afraid. Is he going to do something to him?

“I think that if they gave us the chance to spend time together we need to start acting a bit more civilized to each other. I’m not used to this, I’m not used to be like this with no one and I get you might feel like this is a sudden change and it is, even for me, but I want you to collaborate with me too, Hyunggu” Yuto turns around and Hyunggu’s breath gets stuck in his throat when he sees his expression, he’s struggling finding the words.

“I’m trying, hard enough for you to realize I’m not much of a bad boy, but that I have many reasons to be the way I am” Hyunggu’s doubts creep up stronger than ever, wanting to know what Yuto means with that and why he’s telling him all of this all of a sudden, but he swallows them once again, letting the boy finish. “I don’t hope you to understand. I realized there’s no way they’re going to let us be, and that they’ll try their hardest to keep making us work together. We’re basically stuck with each other against our will, right? But is tiring, at least for me, and I know somehow, even for you”

“Why-” Hyunggu starts, but he’s interrupted by Yuto. “I’m not going to tell you why I’m saying this all of a sudden. I just want you to collaborate with me so we can make everything up these two weeks, are you okay with it? Is my first time here and I want to make the best memories from it because I don’t know when I’m coming back and fighting with you is not in my plans. I’m willing to enjoy my free days, with you. Question is, do you want to try this? Try to solve us?”

Hyunggu wants to say that yes, he wanted to do that since day one, since they first talked to each other back in the music show. He wants to say that he’s been willing to solve them up since they worked together. He wants to say he had waited for Yuto to finally have the guts to say sorry for everything he caused to Hyunggu, the confusions, the never ending bullying, and the rejects. He hasn’t done it and he doesn’t know if he should wait for an apology from him but is true he’s trying, and if Hyunggu says no, maybe they won’t ever have time to discover what their CEO’s look in them.

He lets out a sigh and he looks how Yuto seems to realize he’s not going to accept it, but his expression changes when Hyunggu gives him a soft smile. He’s still not sure how this is going to work, how they’re going to finally realize what everyone seemed to realize months ago. Something that everyone sees, but not them. He doesn’t know, but he wants to try. Because this is the opportunity he was waiting for since day one. He doesn’t hate Yuto, he was just confused on why the other boy acted that way with him for so much time and this is the moment to finally know the truth.

Hyunggu gives him a nod, still smiling because he finally, _finally_ gets to catch the light at the end of the tunnel, the mystery of Adachi Yuto. “I do”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuto sits at the edge of the right bed, the one that’s nearer to the door and to the spacious closet. His clothes is already in order and he catches Hyunggu’s giggle when he realizes the most part of it is all different shades of blacks, blues and an occasional white between them.

They’re silent for the most part of unpacking Hyunggu’s luggage, both concentrated in keeping it folded neatly and hanging any other jacket or button up shirt.

He’s not the one to think out loud but he’d be lying if he says he’s not enjoying Hyunggu’s company. See, there’s… something about Hyunggu that’s always pulling Yuto towards him. He realized many weeks ago but he didn’t want to accept it. It seems like they were pretty much destined anyways.

These past days he has been thinking about how much of a waste everything was, pulling up this attitude towards the younger boy, not even giving him any chance to meet him. But is not his fault, alright? Yuto can’t help it, he really can’t help it. The boy hasn’t done anything wrong.

Is him, is always him.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when he hears a couple of knocks in the door and Hyunggu stands up from where he’s sitting on the floor so he can see who it is. When Yuto’s left alone in the bedroom, he lets out a sigh, looking at the now packed closet, the right side full with bright violets and soft pastels while the left side is full with dark blues and a degrading intensity of blacks.

He lets out a chuckle, realizing how different they really are in each aspect, even in the tiniest details. He can’t help but think how much his life has changed in these past months. He really wants to apologize for everything he caused to Hyunggu because he’s really regretful about so many things but he doesn’t know how. He hasn’t apologized to anyone before, _anyone_ and he doesn’t know why he feels the urge to do it with Hyunggu.

But again, he doesn’t know how. All his life has always been Yuto and Yuto alone. No one has ever given a damn about him and each year he added more and more bricks to this unbreakable wall of his. The wall was strong, built with years and years of experiences, something no one in his 22 years of living had ever moved an inch.

But then, Hyunggu appeared, and what seemed impossible, happened.

He jumps in his place when he feels a hand in his shoulder, not even realizing when Hyunggu came back. “Sorry, what?”

“You okay?” Hyunggu is looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed and now Yuto feels embarrassed for spacing out that much.

“Yes, I’m okay. What’s going on?” Hyunggu pulls apart, still not convinced about his answer but he shakes it off anyways.

“Our managers asked me if we were hungry because is already 2 p.m. and I said that we’re ready so I came looking for you but you were gone. You sure you’re okay?” Yuto nods, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, trying to look casual even after spending many minutes thinking about his life.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Let’s go, alright?” Yuto walks past forward Hyunggu, waiting for the shorter boy to just leave the issue so they can have at least a normal lunch.

When he gets to the living room, their managers are ready to take them wherever they’re planning, Hyunggu joining them a couple of seconds after.

 

 

The restaurant their managers get them is really beautiful. The decoration is minimalistic, just as he likes and the tables at the far end have an amazing view to the sea, the position of the sun already making parts of the glass reflects small rainbows all over the place.

He stares at the place in awe, not even realizing is almost empty until he watches Hyunggu walk towards the table in the corner, maybe the table with the best view of the whole place.

Their managers chose a table basically in the opposite side of the restaurant, saying that even if they’re forced to go with them these two first days, they need privacy after all. Yuto thanks them for that, hoping at least him and Hyunggu can talk a bit more openly now that they decided to make their differences aside for the sake of spending good weeks together.

Yuto takes his time to walk to the table where Hyunggu is already sitting, the sun rays surrounding him like a halo, taking his breath away for a couple of seconds. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and then he takes his sit in front of Hyunggu, taking the menu immediately so the other boy doesn’t notice he actually spent a couple of seconds taking a look at him.

They order their respective foods and while they wait, Hyunggu takes the initiative to break the ice, something Yuto is thankful for, his brain still awkward with words. Hyunggu talks about how he already came to this restaurant twice when he was around the island for events, even trying many dishes and recommending Yuto a couple of them.

They spend the rest of their lunch speaking about the food they ordered, something that guided them to speak about their favorite foods and why were they their favorites in first place. Hyunggu even shared with him a story from his childhood about how he basically made a whole treat with his mom for her to prepare his favorite dish when he did something like finishing his homework, feeding the cat or even throwing the trash.

After that, their table falls silent, but this time is not uncomfortable, both of them only enjoying what’s left in their plates.

By the time they finish their food, their managers are ready to take them to the other place left for today’s schedule. They’re taking them to some viewpoints outside the city since the sun will start to set by the moment they get there. They accept and let them taking them to whichever place their bosses settle for today.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunggu is enjoying, maybe too much.

Is different than when he came all by himself. Since his schedule was always packaged with events, fansigns and other activities related to his promotions, he barely had time to definitely enjoy many of the beautiful places the island has.

But is better, so much better when is Yuto the one who points out of the window of the car for him to look at something that caught his attention. Is pretty much amazing how Yuto can change his whole persona when he’s excited like that. Months ago, he wouldn’t even think about how his voice seems to go an octave higher while he looks out of the window with his eyes open wide and his lips slightly parted in awe.

The travel to the place is a bit long but when they get there is totally worth the whole travel. Since the sun is slowly setting by the time they get off the car, the view is totally spectacular and they’re not even where they’re sure they’ll have the best view.

They got to a lighthouse Hyunggu never saw the first time he was there. Is at the far end of a port and they have to get there walking. The lighthouse has the shape of a horse and even if it looks a bit amusing and cute, Hyunggu would admit the architecture is purely genius.

Yuto seems to be having the same reaction as him, not even waiting for him to start walking straight to the building. There are no ships near the area and they seem to be the only ones there, Hyunggu even taking the time to look around. He’s halfway there by the time Yuto’s already climbing the stairs, making him laugh at his excitement.

Is not until he’s at the bottom of the stairs that he realizes their managers stayed at the car, meaning they’ll be the only ones there. He gets a bit nervous, even if they were left alone in the room earlier, is different now that they talked about their whole situation. Is not much, but is enough to change them, even the tiniest bit.

He feels different, yes. He feels like a heavy weight was removed off his shoulders. He still doesn’t know what made Yuto act the way he did these past months but he’s slowly realizing maybe it hasn’t much to do with him.

But if it hasn’t to do with him, then why Yuto is the way he is? And why did he act like that with him?

There are too many questions and not even one answer for them. Hyunggu is stubborn and nosy and he could dig into Yuto’s life as much as he could if he wanted because he knows his methods and Yuto already left an open spot for him to slowly get into his life in a more personal way now, but he doesn’t know why he feels like he shouldn’t, like he _should_ _wait_ for him to come up with the whole truth.

He starts climbing the stairs slowly, lost in his thoughts until he hears Yuto’s voice saying “Hyunggu-ya, are you not coming? Are you afraid of heights?”

_Hyunggu-ya._

Hyunggu freezes in his spot halfway through the stairs. Is the first time Yuto calls him like that and the way his heart skipped a beat is enough for him to realize how much he wanted Yuto to say his name like that.

“I-I’m coming” He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm the fast pace of his heart. He doesn’t know why it affects it so much now, the way Yuto looks at him, the way he pronounces his name. They’ve spent months together, basically, but is the first time he feels so affected by everything related to Yuto.

He fastens his steps, trying to get there soon. By the time he steps in the door where the lamp is, Yuto’s back is facing him. Since the sun is already setting at their right, he can see how the light molds Yuto’s silhouette, Hyunggu confirming what he thought some months ago, Yuto has an amazing body shape.

He hasn’t realized about his presence because he doesn’t even turns around to see him, Hyunggu taking the opportunity to take his phone out of his pocket to snap a picture while the ceiling slowly changes to shades of oranges and purples, the soft ocean breeze moving Yuto’s hair like it’s caressing him. Hyunggu’s taken aback by Yuto’s ethereal beauty right now and he can’t help but think how much he thanks his boss for settling this time together because he’s sure he wouldn’t have had the opportunity back in Seoul.

He shoves his phone back into his pocket, walking to where Yuto has his arms on the edge of the window, staring at some lost point in the horizon. He tries to avoid his gaze when he stands next to him, watching the sun getting lost in the infinity of the ocean.

He’s still not sure about all of this. Is like the previous months didn’t even happen at all and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. He should be mad for the people controlling his career, his love and personal life. He should be mad at Yuto for his attitude. He should be mad at himself for being such a weak boy, being manipulated the way the people want now that he’s a public figure.

But he doesn’t know why the only thing in his chest right now is an overwhelming feeling of peace, something he hasn’t felt in a long, long time.

“I think we should go shopping tomorrow” Yuto says all of a sudden, taking Hyunggu’s attention, making him turn his head to his right, where Yuto is. He holds back his breath, the light making him look even more surreal now that Hyunggu looks his profile.

“Uhm, why shopping? We don’t know what they have prepared for us” Hyunggu says, taking his gaze back to the ocean before Yuto realizes he’s actually blushing.

“I need clothes” Hyunggu can’t see him, but he can imagine Yuto shrugging right after. “I didn’t know we were coming here so I didn’t pack any clothes to swim”

Hyunggu raises both eyebrows at the new information. “You can swim?”

“Yeah, you don’t?” Hyunggu’s shoulders tense when he feels Yuto’s gaze on him and he tries with all his willpower not to look back at him or else he’s going to seriously expose himself.

“Well, I don’t drown so I think I can?” Hyunggu says, shrugging and he smiles when he hears Yuto chuckle.

“Well, I love swimming and I’m planning to spend as much time possible on the beach and on the pool, believe me” He lets out another chuckle, nodding right after.

“I don’t judge you, I think I’m going to do the same, is the first time I actually have time to give a second look to the island” He earns a soft hum from Yuto and after that, they get silent again, only looking at the sun and its last rays drowning in the horizon of the sea, the lamp in the small cabin turning on immediately.

“I think we should go” Yuto says and Hyunggu nods, taking a step back so they can both get back to the car.

While they’re walking down the stairs, Hyunggu lifts his head to see the lamp in the lighthouse turning around for the ships to see, not realizing where he’s stepping until he feels his feet slide but before he can start rolling down the stairs, he feels slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him into a warm embrace, like the one he felt earlier that day.

“You’re really clumsy, you know that? How many times do I have to catch you these vacations?” Yuto says, the words barely brushing his hair, making him shiver unconsciously.

When they pull apart, Hyunggu is lost for words while Yuto takes his arms off him. But before he finishes, he takes Yuto’s hand, the older boy looking at him surprised while he’s being basically dragged down the stairs. Hyunggu laughs then, both of them running down the stairs and all over the port with their hands intertwined. Hyunggu is sure they look like fools, but he’s having the time of his life right there.

He also enjoys the sound of Yuto’s bubbly laugh and he’s too proud he’s the cause to it. _God_ he doesn’t know what Adachi Yuto is doing to him right now but he’s eager to discover it as the days with him pass by.

 

 

By the time they get back to the hotel they’re too tired to care about dinner, leaving their managers in the lobby while they climb into the elevator to get to their room. Hyunggu needs a shower and he’s sure Yuto thinks the same.

While Yuto showers, Hyunggu chooses a shirt at least three sizes bigger, enough for the hem to touch the back of his thighs and a pair of shorts, his usual sleeping clothes basically. He’s so, so tired he starts to doze off on the edge of his bed but when he hears the door of the bathroom open, he shakes his head, standing up to shake the sleep off his body.

And of course he doesn’t have to try too hard because as soon has he steps out of the bedroom, he finds Yuto halfway through the small hall that separates the living room from the bedroom, with his hair damp falling down on his forehead, the drops falling down the tip of his hair to his face, then to his neck and his chest only to get lost down his black sweatpants, these last ones hugging his small waist perfectly. He has a towel around his shoulders and if he notices Hyunggu’s basically _drooling_ at the sight and almost dropping his clothes, he doesn’t say anything, only making his way straight to the bedroom.

Hyunggu stands there awkwardly for a couple of seconds before he notices Yuto’s already gone and he gets inside the bathroom as fast as his human body can, trying to erase the image of Yuto half-naked just after taking a shower.

He was willing for a hot bath but right now what he needs is a cold, cold shower and that’s what he does.

When he steps out of the bathroom, he’s dressed with his sleeping clothes and he just hopes Yuto already has a shirt on or else he’ll notice how Hyunggu thinks his body is insanely hot. But when he gets into the bedroom again, Yuto is still wearing only his sweatpants, the towel hanging on a chair. He’s lying on his stomach and he has his bare back on full display and Hyunggu’s about to tell him to put a _damn shirt_ on when he hears the soft snores and _ah_.

He lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, he really must’ve been tired. He walks to his own bed, turning the lights off before getting comfortable below the sheets, letting his body relax after the long day they’ve spend.

And even if he’s tired and he’s more sleep than awake, he can’t help but feel how his stomach tingles at the thought of spending two whole weeks like this. He’s so ready for it but still, there are many questions walking around his mind.

Would Yuto want to spend the rest of the two weeks with him too? Can they manage to keep this up the rest of the weeks left? He doesn’t know, but before falling asleep he really, really hopes they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the start of their vacations!!! This is the [lighthouse](https://jejutourism.files.wordpress.com/2017/03/148601697397761.jpg) if you were wondering, it really exists, lmao, I loved it so I decided to include it here.  
> I initially planned their trip divided in two chapters but I barely wrote the FIRST day of two long weeks together so it might (might, really) take another two chapters of beautiful time spent together. These chapters are basically the decisive ones, where we'll get to know Yuto on its 100%.  
> I'm also writting a Yuki au in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutoppang) if you want to give it a shot!!! Also kudos and comments are so much appreciated, thank you so much for waiting, see y'all next chapter. ♥♥


	6. Take 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter.  
> It gets really, REALLY descriptive and graphic about sex bc our lovebirds are visiting [loveland](http://www.windsorstar.com/health/photo+gallery+jeju/8288710/story.html) (The sex park in Jeju). I'm not good with these smut things, please don't kill me I'm trying my best. Also is pretty long, I think the longest chapter, I hope is good enough. ♥♥

They basically convince their managers not to fill the day’s schedule for the sake of going shopping. They’re going together, so it is like they’ll be fulfilling the things their CEO’s want anyways.

Is Hyunggu’s manager the one who calls the places they’re supposed to go, convincing the person in charge to act like they went there so their bosses don’t suspect about it. Hyunggu doesn’t even know where they were supposed to go but he decides is better if they don’t know and let them spend the rest of the days doing something they’re both comfortable with.

So the second day is mainly dedicated to walking around the touristic streets, taking a look at the variety of things people sell. Yuto is decided to buy something to swim with but Hyunggu didn’t expect it to be just board shorts, literally just board shorts. No tees, shirts, nothing, just various shorts.

“Are you buying only that?” Hyunggu asks, picking a couple of sleeveless tees and similar board shorts but tighter, shorter. As a dancer he’s well aware of his thighs and he likes to show them off when he has the opportunity to, especially on stage when he knows everyone will talk about them. But he’s too shy to actually show his torso. He’s not as defined as Yuto, even if he has a good body too, is just that he’s still not sure to show it just like that.

Yuto gives him an odd look, moving his gaze to Hyunggu’s choice of clothes before returning his gaze to him, the younger boy suddenly aware of what he picked. “Yeah, why not? Is the beach after all” Yuto shrugs, taking his shorts to the cash to pay for them.

Hyunggu pouts, sighing loudly when the other boy is too far away from him to hear it. He has said it since the first day, he knows Yuto has a great body, amazing… well sculpted… gorgeous body. He saw it on stage from one of his comebacks, the boy only wearing a silk robe over tight leather pants, no shirt underneath. He saw it on that poster hanging on the wall at PTG the first day they were told they’ll work together. He saw it the day before, Yuto stepping out of the shower in only sweatpants like it was the most normal thing to do while sharing room with basically a stranger, even if they’re on the “enemies to friends” phase right now.

And the three times, Hyunggu couldn’t control his thoughts, or his body. His cheeks are the ones who always betray him, burning and turning red in seconds when he realizes how much the older boy affects him. And he doesn’t know how he’s going to deal with two whole weeks of Yuto showing off his body in front of tons of people like he doesn’t know how much of a fuss it’ll cause.

Or is it only to Hyunggu?

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of those mental images. Yuto just started to open up to him to have those kinds of thoughts.

They don’t do much that day besides just shopping. Their bosses told them not to waste their money nonchalantly but well, food is a good thing to spend money on, right? He hopes it is because he’s sure they bought at least half of the street foods people were selling near the center.

Their managers were near all the time and Hyunggu wouldn’t say he was uncomfortable but that’s exactly what he’s saying. He’d prefer them walking around alone because somehow having them around is like being watched over and he’s being really, really careful to what he asks and says to Yuto.

The older boy doesn’t seem to mind having them around and Hyunggu shouldn’t either but he still has those thoughts that whatever thing that happen between them will reach their CEO’s offices before they can think about what they said or did.

So he just waits, patiently waits until the next day, when they’ll be free to do and say whatever they want, because even if Yuto doesn’t show he’s still holding back, Hyunggu knows he actually is. He’s holding back too many things, but maybe just as Hyunggu; he’s trying to find the opportunity to let them out.

They still have time so he knows the opportunity to talk will come when they less expect it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunggu is right about Yuto causing a fuss the first day they’re managers-free, both of them deciding to spend time at the beach, taking advantage of the beach being a couple of meters away.

Yuto tells him to wait for him at the lobby since he received a message from Hyojong to ask about their first two days together. Hyunggu wanted to stay with him to see whatever thing Hyojong asked but instead, he agreed, leaving the other boy alone in the room.

He took a towel before leaving the room, placing it around his shoulders to hide his exposed arms in the white sleeveless shirt. He’s still self-conscious and suddenly embarrassed at why he chose the white one instead of a black one when the water is going to make the material basically transparent.

It takes a good fifteen minutes before Yuto gets to the lobby and _holy shit_. Hyunggu can already feel his circulatory system betraying him, sending the blood straight to his face, getting stuck in his cheeks while he watches Yuto walk outside the elevator, a small towel hanging on his right shoulder, tan skin on full display. He’s only wearing a navy blue board shorts, the hem hanging dangerously low on his hips, showing his sharp hip bones, contrasting along with defined abs and chest. He doesn’t know if Yuto choose the right size for him since the shorts barely reach his knees, the border straining around his thighs on each step he makes.

Is not until he hears whispers and a couple of whistles that he realizes he has been staring not so subtly at the lower part of Yuto’s body since he walked down the elevator. He tries to concentrate in the people around him but it doesn’t makes him feel any less embarrassed when he realizes all of them are watching at Yuto like he’s walking for some kind of swimwear runway and he’s getting closer, closer, _each time closer_ to Hyunggu.

He feels a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach and for one second he doesn’t know if is embarrassment or the feeling that there are too many people watching at Yuto like they want to devour him and _wait, what?_

He shakes his head, trying to smile when Yuto finally gets to where he is. “I’m sorry, it took longer than I expected” Yuto says, motioning Hyunggu to finally start walking to the back of the hotel where the path to the beach is already filled with people going and coming back from the beach.

Hyunggu tries not to look at Yuto while they walk together, suddenly feeling exposed at how he’s still covering half of his body with the towel even wearing a tee and Yuto is there in all his Greek God glory, all filled with confidence. He sure looks like a fool but right now he prefers to cover his pale “lanky body” as he thinks he is, instead of being compared to the greatness of Yuto and it only gets worse when people just keep staring at them.

“Uh, what did Hyojong wanted?” For the first time in minutes he finally gets the courage to look in Yuto’s direction, the older boy still having his gaze placed on the soft waves of the sea. He knows he’s only asking because he wants to fill the awkward silence between them. He’s sure Yuto doesn’t feel the tension but Hyunggu is basically drowning in it.

“Wanted to know if we already killed each other” Yuto says casually shrugging without looking at Hyunggu, but there’s a playful smile on his lips. “And if we liked what they prepared for us the first two days”

“And what did you tell him” Hyunggu’s still too concentrated on looking at Yuto, waiting for an answer that he barely registers the small rock slightly covered with sand, tripping on it. And just like the first day, Yuto is there to catch him before he kisses the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Hyunggu gulps when he sees each time he almost falls, Yuto is each time closer. _Too close_ for his confused mind, especially when they’re basically centimeters apart, both of Hyunggu’s arms trapped between them, his palms all over Yuto’s wide chest and he almost melts at the feeling of the strong muscles tightening when he does the minimum movement. He tries to keep his gaze on his chest even if it’s too distracting, because he prefers it knowing that if he looks up, he’ll just find Yuto’s lips and that’ll be even more distracting and his mind will start wandering about _things_ that are not appropriate for the time or the place.

“That I need to get paid more for each time I save your life from an embarrassing fall” his words barely brush Hyunggu’s forehead, making him close and squeeze his eyes tight, shivering. “And that we need to move because people are staring at us”

With that, Hyunggu opens his eyes wide, moving to get out of Yuto’s embrace, warmth stuck all over his cheeks again. He clears his throat, adjusting the towel back on his shoulders. Yuto doesn’t move an inch, his gaze over Hyunggu and that doesn’t help Hyunggu at all.

“That’s not funny” Hyunggu manages to say, his voice getting a couple of octaves higher from pure embarrassment, walking away from Yuto, keeping his gaze on the sand in case he finds another rock and even if he trips again, he’d prefer burying his face on the sand instead of going through the whole catching thing with Yuto all over again.

Yuto follows him in silence and when they reach the perfect spot, Hyunggu plops himself on the sand, wanting to drown in the towel and considering going back to the hotel to avoid any other thing. Each second that Hyunggu spends with Yuto only confuses him even more. His feelings are twisted, his mind is cloudy, he’s standing in dangerous ground knowing that if he makes one wrong step he’s going to fall, fall, fall in the deep abysm called Yuto and he doesn’t know if he’s ready for it.

He knew Yuto caused him _things_ but these are not the kind of things he wanted to feel. Yuto is probably only trying to get along with him and Hyunggu is there, reading too much into it. He was supposed to enjoy the time to befriend him, not to develop _more than friend_ feelings for him, but when he deeply thinks about it, maybe the feelings were there all the time and he just hide them, bury them even, thanks to the other boy’s personality but now that he’s knowing the other part of Yuto, the part he wanted to know since the beginning, he understands, he always had a soft spot for him.

Is just that the way the things between them happened were enough for him to think they didn't have a chance at all, not even as friends. Yuto was always so sharp, distant. He was always mocking him, subtly insulting him and now he’s just being all lovely with him and _God_ he’s perfect for Hyunggu but he’s sure that’s only him and his delusional brain twisting Yuto’s intentions.

“Hyunggu!” he jumps at the mention of his name, not even realizing when Yuto kneeled in front of him, a frown placed between his eyebrows and his eyes filled with concern and Hyunggu just wants to _cry_ because that only makes him feel worse, thinking Yuto actually _cares_ for him when he knows Yuto is only doing all of this because he wants to make things easier between them because it was compromising their jobs in first place and that makes him think how much of what Yuto said the day before was true. When he said about solving them, it was just them being friends and coworkers, right? That must be it.

But Hyunggu doesn’t want it to be just it.

“I-I’m sorry, what?” He watches Yuto sigh, the frown slowly easing, his eyes never leaving Hyunggu’s.

“I said I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would affect you that much” Yuto gives him a quick smile, exploring the land. “I told him what I told you yesterday, about… solving us. I said we’ll try to make this the best weeks for us and finally give each other a chance. To know each other better. I also told him I’ll try to change my behavior with you because you already had enough with my things and yeah… that was it”

Hyunggu looks at him for long seconds, processing the things Yuto just said. So he’s… really trying to get to know him, but until where he’s willing to get? Until where Hyunggu can get with him? He needs to know before reality crushes his hopes but is not the time. But again, maybe the right time will never come if he doesn’t act first. “Y-You really told him that?”

Yuto nods, his eyes never leaving Hyunggu’s and for one second, Hyunggu catches a glimpse of truth, hope, and that’s enough for him to surrender. “Thank you”

It seems like that takes Yuto off guard because his eyebrows rise, lips slightly parting before saying “Why are you-”

“Just because” Hyunggu says, shrugging and this time, he lets himself smile, sincere. “I thought… that you said it yesterday because I was annoying and you just wanted us to be in peace for the sake of our jobs and that but… are you… Do you”

“Really want to know you? Yes” Hyunggu feels his heart make a weird flip but before he can say something, Yuto stands up, looking at him. “And now I want to know if it’s true that you don’t drown”

Hyunggu lets out a chuckle, standing up before removing the towel off him, leaving it on the sand and Yuto does the same with his.

In the time spend together Hyunggu learns three new things about Yuto.

One, he’s really funny. Is not that he didn’t realize before but the boy can be a total jerk or a total idiot when he really wants to, making Hyunggu almost lose balance and being dragged by a wave.

Two, he’s a natural flirt. Is not a mystery how Wooseok or Yanan and maybe other ones agreed to be with Yuto. He says puns and jokes subtle enough for Hyunggu to blush each time he understands their meanings. Hyunggu has to swim away from him when he says a bad joke about a sword fish because Hyunggu really made a whole mental image about it and he didn’t want Yuto to realize he _understood_ the hidden meaning but that only made Yuto go to him, catching him in a crushing hug from behind before he can run away.

Three, he has Hyunggu in the palm of his hand. Only one look, one side smile is enough for Hyunggu to do whatever Yuto says. This boy is going to ruin him but Hyunggu would be glad if that was the case. Because maybe now he’ll let himself fall, to know until where he can get with him. He likes Yuto, he has always liked Yuto. Hyunggu wonders how they could’ve work without them being forced, if they could have a real chance to be more than friends.

He thinks that maybe they could.

And as the days pass, all of them in a blur between hanging outs, long walks and slow sunsets, he thinks, they still can.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, there’s one place I’d like to visit now that we have time, I don’t even know why we haven’t gone there by now” Hyunggu says one day around their second week together. They’re basically past the friendship line now, comfortable enough to be locked up together in their room watching cartoons on their respective beds at 7 a.m. something a normal person on a paid vacation wouldn’t do but they’re on the verge of desperation now. They’re not accustomed to have so much free time and they’re sure they already went through the whole island the week before.

Yuto lets out a soft groan, shuffling on the bed to give Hyunggu a sour look. Hyunggu know he’s bored and that he’ll prefer spending time sleeping instead of going out to the same places every day. “Where now? I thought we already toured the whole island”

Hyunggu moves on his bed to lie on his side, facing Yuto. “Loveland”. Hyunggu doesn’t lose how Yuto’s face seems to light up at the mention of it, even if he tries to hide his excitement behind his usual deep neutral voice. If Hyunggu had learnt something in these days spent with Yuto is that he’ll do anything to hide his excitement behind the tone of his voice but he heard it enough times that week to actually swallow his words.

“Wouldn’t that be another one of those damn boring museums we already saw? I think sponge bob is more interesting than a museum” Hyunggu snorts, moving to sit on the bed now, still watching at Yuto.

“Well, I haven’t gone before and I’ve heard there are a lot of interesting things there. I think we should give it a try, don’t you think?”

Yuto seems to think about it for a second, and Hyunggu slightly hopes he agrees but instead he says “I think I prefer sleep or watching sponge bob”

Hyunggu lets out a scoff, rolling his eyes. “Well then. I’m not gonna waste my chance so I’ll go by myself”. He takes a pair of jeans and a hoodie along with his shoes, walking outside the bedroom to change his pajamas in the bathroom, both still a bit embarrassed to get dressed in the same room. Before he leaves, he watches Yuto over his shoulder, the other boy now completely looking at the TV screen “feel free to accompany me whenever you want”

When Hyunggu finishes, he leaves his pajamas on a small shelf, looking at himself in the mirror before walking outside the bathroom, heading to the door.

“I’m leaving!” Hyunggu stops short, his hand gripping the door knob tightly. Is the first time he goes out alone, the days before always leaving with Yuto. He didn’t have need to do it, but now it feels so… domestic. The way he feels the need to assure Yuto he’s actually leaving, and the thought of Yuto waiting for him when he comes back is enough to make him blush.

He _knows_ he’s being delusional with the whole situation but how can he not think about it when they’ve been basically going out in dates even though they’re too stubborn to realize they _are_ dates. It doesn’t matter how they’d called them, friends can have dates too, but even so, Hyunggu is always hoping for more.

For the sake of his own mental health, he pushes his thoughts aside, opening the door but before he can put one foot outside the room, he hears Yuto’s voice behind him. “Hey, are you not going to wait for me?”

Hyunggu turns around so quickly he could’ve gotten whiplash “I thought you wanted to spend your day watching sponge bob”

Yuto gives him a wide smile, shrugging as he speaks. “If it’s boring I’ll leave you alone there, don’t doubt it”

He snorts, walking outside the room with Yuto following him. “I’m sure there’s nothing boring about a 10ft. stone penis in the center of a public plaza” he says, waiting for Yuto to take the door cards before finally leaving.

“Holy shit…” Hyunggu watches how Yuto’s eyes widen and his breath gets stuck in his throat by the time he closes the door. “Is that real? I think I have to see it”

Hyunggu let out a chuckle at the boy’s determination, nodding enthusiastically. “Good choice”

 

 

“It is real… how” Hyunggu can’t help but laugh at the boy’s face once they’re at the place. The statue Hyunggu mentioned is a bit far from the entrance and is amusing to him how the older boy saw it already.

“Wow, there’s a giant woman masturbating in front of you but you’re just looking for a penis, alright. I knew you were gay but this is out of the limits” Hyunggu says and the look of betrayal on Yuto’s face only makes him laugh even more.

“Hey, I just wanted to know if it was real” Yuto tries to defend himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, whatever you say, now start walking, there are a lot of things to see” Hyunggu says, walking to the first path, filled with naked statues, everything relatively normal by now.

“I’m wondering how people felt doing all of these statues” Hyunggu shrugs at Yuto’s doubt, eyeing each one of the statues as they walk to the main plaza near the pond.

“Are you saying you’ll get hot sculpting a penis?” Hyunggu giggles but Yuto just shrugs, not looking at him.

“Just saying”

The statues start getting more and more graphic as they keep walking. Hyunggu looks at one, unconsciously grabbing Yuto’s arm to drag him to the metal structure of a couple having sex. There’s a lever at the base and Hyunggu grabs it with his free hand, turning it around severely times and he looks excited at how the structure starts moving, motioning the actual sex scene.

“Oh my God, you can make him go faster” Hyunggu says, moving the lever as fast as he cans, giggling when Yuto turns his head to the side, unable to keep looking at it. “Come on! Is funny, you can’t say otherwise”

“Is not. I cringe to straight sex” Yuto says but Hyunggu knows he’s just flustered by it. Hyunggu leaves the lever, intertwining his arm with Yuto’s to drag him away from the small structure, heading to the pond in the center of the park.

“So I’m gonna assume you haven’t had sex with a girl before” Hyunggu doesn’t know if the question is too personal, but he’s going to take the chance now that he cans.

“Is not my style” is the only thing Yuto says and Hyunggu hums. They both walk together near the pond, contemplating statues of legs sticking out of the water, women feeding vagina clams with peppers, and different kind of animals in their own natural reproductive cycle.

Besides the initial morbid, Hyunggu is actually fascinated at the different kind of representations they’ve done with sex. The statues are actually pretty much educative, Hyunggu finding a couple of postures interesting, maybe he should try them once.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable” Yuto says when they stop in front of a statue of a man standing while he holds a woman upside down, both of them giving oral sex to each other. Hyunggu purses his lips, looking at the statue.

“I don’t know, maybe you need a lot of strength and that your partner isn’t much heavy” They keep walking then in silence, only stopping when they find something interesting, like Yuto pointing at the statue of a woman riding a giant penis or a big fat lady having sex with a lanky poor man.

But there’s one statue that caught Yuto’s attention the most, and for Hyunggu’s surprise, is the one he didn’t think he’d like at all.

“Why do you think they’ll put a couple fully clothed just kissing in the middle of tons of statues practicing sex and suggestive penises all around?” The question is simple, and Hyunggu hopes his answer is good enough to calm Yuto’s curiosity, even if he doesn’t know he real meaning behind it.

“I think that if you’re willing to enjoy sex then you’re free to do it. Whenever you want and with anyone you like, you know? Sex is good, especially when there are no feelings in between because it just makes it better to experience many things with people who have all kinds of perspectives about it, all of them with their own fantasies and things. Sometimes you worry too much about finding the right person that you forget to have fun while he comes, or while you find him” Hyunggu says. They still have their arms linked, Hyunggu finding comfort in the warmth of Yuto’s body. “But it doesn’t mean that you won’t ever find him. You know? It comes when you less expect it and in the way you won’t ever think of. And… suddenly there’s not just sex but love, two persons loving each other above desire, exploring each other in the right time, at their right pace”

Yuto hums, still looking diligently at the statue. There’s basically not much happening there, but Hyunggu kinda gets why he’s so endeared with it. Is like the final stage for everyone, even for them. When it comes to a relationship, it means there’s only two. Not three or five, or seven, just two.

And suddenly, they both realize the whole park is a paradox of their lives, hooking up with whoever they wanted when they were supposed to be dating. But you can’t blame them, right? They were so attached to the word _faking_ that they totally forgot about the whole purpose of the relationship.

But now… this vacation means they’re reaching the final stage? Will they realize what Hyojong had been telling them this whole time? It shouldn’t be. It can’t be. But Hyunggu wants it to be.

Does this means they have to give a chance to each other? To skip the word _faking_ and acting like they were actually a couple? It somehow feels wrong, _so_ wrong. They’re not prepared for it yet, there’s still too many secrets between them to move. Hyunggu wants, but he still doesn’t know what Yuto wants and they need to talk about it as soon as possible.

Hyunggu doesn’t realize when they started walking, only noticing it when they get to an indoors museum, filled with small sculptures and gifts. They’re still lost in their thoughts about the previous statue but Hyunggu tries to ease the mood pointing at a claw machine.

“Hey, shouldn’t we try that? I want one” Yuto looks at him before realizing where he’s pointing, pursing his lips a bit.

“I’ve never been good at those things” he says, but he still walks with Hyunggu when the younger starts dragging him by the arm.

When they’re near the machine, Hyunggu stops short. Hyunggu slightly hoped it was a normal machine but he shouldn’t be surprised when he sees there are dildos and vibrators in all shapes, colors and sizes inside neat boxes, waiting for someone to catch on them with luck. His cheeks start burning once again and he curses under his breath when he hears Yuto.

“So you’re a bottom” His face burns even more, embarrassed at his mockery after weeks of not hearing a word from him. He can’t believe he just told him to grab a sex toy for him. “And a kinky one”

Hyunggu sighs, glancing at Yuto with his eyes narrowed. “You know, there are things I only answer with alcohol in my system”

He hopes that’s enough for Yuto to stop bothering him, but what he says takes him off guard. “Then how about drinking tonight?”

He doesn’t know if he should accept, his tolerance to alcohol is not much high. He has done quite a lot of things while drunk and he doesn’t know if he’s sure to repeat them. He should say no, but his mouth is quicker than his brain “Sure”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How are we doing this?” Hyunggu takes a sit on the carpet of the small living room, Yuto moving the coffee table aside, enough for them sitting comfortable with the soju bottles they bought on their way back to the hotel.

There are eight soju bottles divided in two bags and they decided to do shots. Each bottle means three shots and they know they won’t get to finish them all but they still have a couple of days left there and having alcohol could be nice just to spend time there.

“You know alcohol is just an incentive, right?” Hyunggu nods, watching Yuto sit in front of him, placing the bottles outside the bag, leaving them on his side before taking the shot glasses they also bought on the convenience store. Yuto is quick to open two bottles, spreading the liquid on the glasses, leaving three in front of Hyunggu and the other three in front of him, basically the warm up. “So you’re going to take one each time you need courage to answer something”

“And if I don’t want to answer it?” Hyunggu doesn’t know how many questions Yuto has for him but he’s sure there’s more than one embarrassing one and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to let his intimacy slip through alcohol so easily.

“That’s why we’ll put rules” Yuto says, staring at Hyunggu. The younger can already feel a shiver traveling down his spine by the intensity of Yuto’s gaze and his words don’t make it any better. “One, we’ll take turns to ask and answer. One question from you, one question from me” that seems pretty simple and something that Hyunggu can do, but still there’s more. “Two, you can’t pass questions. If I ask something you _have_ to answer it, just like I’ll be answering whatever thing your silly head wants to know”

Hyunggu gulps, his lower lip trembling the tiniest bit. “I’m not silly” he says. Even if that’s basically not the thing he wanted to say, is the only thing he can think of after the rules Yuto said.

“You are, and since you’re not saying anything I understand you agree with the rules” Yuto says, leaning his back on the couch behind him, Hyunggu doing the same to be more comfortable. “I’ll let you start”

Hyunggu fidgets in his place, moving his legs carefully not to drop any of the shot glasses, getting his knees near his chest, wrapping his arms around them after. He stares at Yuto, tons of questions running through his mind, from the silliest ones to other ones pretty deep, and he doesn’t know where to start. Maybe the first one is stupid, he knows it is, but he needs to break the ice, explore the field before testing Yuto’s boundaries. “Why is your wardrobe all dark?”

Yuto looks at him stoic, like he didn’t expect that question at all and Hyunggu is already regretting it but before he can say anything, Yuto giggles, his shoulders falling, relaxed. Maybe the question was dumb but he knows is enough to put their defenses down before they can get to the triggering questions. “Because is easier to wear all black instead of finding clothes to combine with. I’m a busy man so I don’t like to spend much time choosing what I want to wear, at least is on a music show, concert or event. My daily wardrobe is just throwing on me the first thing I see on my closet”

Hyunggu nods, happy with the answer. The atmosphere between them is calm, relatively. “My turn” Yuto says and he doesn’t even waits to formulate the question, Hyunggu thinking he had been meaning to ask it since they left the park. “So you’re a bottom or you like to experiment?”

Hyunggu looks at him with disbelief. “Why are you heading to the embarrassing questions so soon? I thought we’d start soft”. Yuto shrugs, placing both hands on his laps, his eyes never leaving Hyunggu’s.

“I didn’t say such a thing, you could’ve started with something more difficult too. Now answer” Yuto demands and Hyunggu rolls his eyes, letting out a loud, tired sigh before answering.

“Yeah, I’m a bottom, happy?” Hyunggu purses his lips, rolling his eyes once again when he hears Yuto.

“You didn’t need alcohol to answer that, should I feel offended? You’re such a liar” He lets out a weak laugh, shrugging just like Yuto did before.

“Oops? Is my turn anyways” Hyunggu stares at Yuto, still unsure of which one of the questions to throw at him, so in the end, he just chooses another silly one, still afraid to ask what he _needs_ to ask. “Who’s your ideal type?”

Yuto stares at him, confused at the question. Hyunggu can only manage to think how much he’s wasting his opportunities, but he knows they still have time to get to the hardest questions. It takes a couple of minutes but the other boy finally answers. “Someone shorter than me. With a bright personality, cute. Someone who can keep up with my busy life. I don’t demand too much”

Hyunggu cocks an eyebrow at him, that definition doesn’t match Wooseok or Yanan at all, especially the height thing, both were even slightly taller than him and he wants to ask what’s all that about but he knows his turn already passed. But still, Yuto seems to catch the question in his face because he’s quick to add. “That’s for a relationship. When it comes to sex I really don’t care about it. Like you said back in the park, I just enjoy with whoever I want”

He sighs, still looking at Yuto, unsure to what to say. He tries not to think about how that description _fits_ him perfectly because of course he’s not even close to Yuto’s ideal type. He’s not cute, and… he’s not cute, definitely. The other things are just coincidences, that’s it. “My turn”

They spend at least fifteen minutes asking soft questions, Yuto sometimes throw uncomfortable ones at Hyunggu, but they’re not hard enough for him to drink just yet. The problem comes when they start asking personal, _too_ personal questions.

Hyunggu has to drink two shots in a row when Yuto asks about his first time. Is not like he doesn’t like to talk about it, is just that it was incredibly embarrassing in the whole definition of the word. He could’ve lied but by how he was rambling even telling him the truth, he’s sure Yuto could’ve caught his lie if he did so. He doesn’t add too many details about it, but the mere description of it is enough for Yuto to laugh until he’s practically bending on the floor, both arms around his middle, unable to control himself.

It takes a couple of minutes for him to calm down and for Hyunggu’s cheeks to return to his usual peachy color. The question that makes Yuto drink his first shot is Hyunggu asking about any sexual fantasy he accomplished.

Yuto gets incredibly shy when he describes how he managed to have sex with a senior on the backstage of a music show, both of them almost getting caught in the act. Hyunggu didn’t think about Yuto being a risky boy in those terms but it seems like he’s always wrong with Yuto.

It doesn’t take them too much to be a bit tipsy, still conscious enough to answer brightly anything, letting the words slip through their lips with ease. Hyunggu was right about him answering only with alcohol in his system, it makes him feel a bit less embarrassed and he knows he can blame it on the alcohol the next day in case of saying something awful in between.

And is alcohol the reason he finds himself finally asking the thing he’s been meaning to know since day one, since that first encounter at the backstage of the music show.

“Okay, my turn” he clears his throat, hoping he’s not too drunk to build the question coherently. It takes a couple of seconds but he finally asks. “Why did you act like a jerk with me the first time we met and when we worked together?”

Yuto lets out a sigh, like he’d been waiting for the question to come all along, avoiding Hyunggu’s gaze for the first time that night, suddenly finding the empty bottles of soju interesting. Hyunggu hopes he can finally get the answer, the whole reason behind it, the _truth_ Yuto had been hiding this whole time.

They stay in silence for long seconds, Hyunggu feeling the atmosphere tensing with each second that ticks on the clock. Yuto doesn’t look at him, his gaze lost at the two shots remaining in front of him, and before he can realize it, Yuto drinks them both on a row, meaning the fifth and sixth shot and Hyunggu feels dizzy only thinking about how Yuto can manage to drink more than five shots, himself already feeling the side effects drinking only four.

It still takes many minutes and Hyunggu wants Yuto just to hurry up already but before he can tell him that Yuto finally answers. “When I told you I had my reasons to be the way I am, I meant it”. Yuto sighs once again, like if he’s finally realizing he’s doing this after months and months of pushing the truth to the back of his mind. “I don’t know if I already said this to you, but this is not totally your fault”

Hyunggu frowns, unable to understand why Yuto is spinning the issue too much. _Maybe is the alcohol_ , he thinks. “This is something you already know. I was born in Nagano, Japan and I moved to Korea when I was thirteen, that’s something everyone knows but if you look through the profiles sites have filled in these last years, you won’t find much information about me, because I prefer to bury my past as deep as I can. Those ghosts haunted me for years and I didn’t want them to keep finding me now that I’m finally doing something with my life”.

Hyunggu stares at Yuto, confused but he’s unable to interrupt the boy. “I have a sister, did you know it?” Hyunggu opens his eyes wide with the new information and his reaction must be enough answer for Yuto. “I’ve been her shadow… all my life. At least that’s how I’ve felt. My parents were always comparing me with her. She’s three years older than me and everything she did, I was supposed to do better. But it happened that there were a lot of things I wasn’t good with, and when I couldn’t fill the expectations my parents had with me, they will call me things, so, _so_ many things”

“I know is not Akari’s fault, she was always so comprehensive with me, even helping me move with her from Japan, both ready to fulfill our dreams here”

“Wait” Hyunggu stops Yuto, moving fast to kneel on the carpet at the realization and the other boy looks at him slightly confused. “Did you say Akari? I-Is that the same girl from my company who basically took home the entire new actress awards when she debuted?” Yuto nods and Hyunggu’s jaw drops, gasping. “How is it that nobody knows you’re family? Why aren’t you together? You’re not even under the same company”

“I have to continue with the story for you to know” Hyunggu closes his mouth with that, nodding and hoping Yuto continues with it. “As I say, we moved together to Seoul. She had always wanted to be an actress and her passion was the one that motivated me to be a rapper. When we were young she said I had natural talent for it, spitting words quickly and easily when we fought. When she said to our parents she wanted to be an actress they accepted and supported her with all that they could, but when I told him I also wanted to move with her to become a rapper they literally laughed in my face”

Yuto lets out a weak laugh, bitter, Hyunggu can almost feel the pain behind his voice with each second that passes, his heart tightening at the same pace. “When I moved with Akari I promised not to talk to them ever again. But it wasn’t necessary, they basically forgot I existed once we settle in Seoul. When Akari signed with Cube she tried to convince me to sign with her too, but I was tired to be always behind her, that’s why I signed with PTG instead. We also decided not to say we were siblings because if she had fame first, then my entire career would be “Akari’s brother” all over again and I wanted to build my path with my own effort, I was tired of being a shadow”

“Everything was okay at first. You know basically the rest of it. She debuted in her drama she was loved and all. We parted ways, she found another apartment and when I debuted I also found my own place. But we spent one, _one_ single day together a couple of months after I debuted and can you imagine what happened there?”

Hyunggu shakes his head, the lump in his throat each time bigger, making his breathing erratic, uneven. He was trying with all his willpower not to talk or else he’ll end up breaking down and he’s sure that’s something Yuto doesn’t need now. “Our parents called her. I didn’t want to talk to them but she insisted and you can imagine what happened. They said I wasn’t good enough, that’s why I still hadn’t won anything. They didn’t even say something about the years of effort I spent on the company, preparing for debut. They didn’t care about me being the rising star because…”

Hyunggu understands, even before Yuto can finish his sentence, but even if he already knows what’s coming, he still feels like he’s being stabbed with a knife right on his heart when Yuto says it. “Because there was already someone on top, and I still was a shadow. They said I was destined to be always number two, always behind someone. I wouldn’t be enough to be on top of Akari, you or anyone”

“Yuto…” Hyunggu stays there, kneeling in front of Yuto. He imagined a million scenarios about why Yuto had that behavior with him, but none of it got closer to this. And this was ten times worse of anything he thought before. He wants him to stop, to tell him that that’s enough for him to understand, but Yuto doesn’t seem to stop, and maybe that’s better for him to finally let everything out from his chest.

“So I was decided to show them, and show me that I was good enough, that I could surpass you, no matter how much it’ll cost me. When I released the single that got me my first rookie award, I felt like I was finally doing it, I was finally getting to where I was supposed to get, above you. But then you came back, an amazing album as always, and I dropped again. Since then it was always a tough battle of who could throw the other one from the first place and I was so blind by my own determination that I ended up hating you, even if you didn’t have anything to do with it. You were just like me, a boy achieving his dream but for me you were the competition, my obstacle, always fighting against me. That’s why I was so reluctant at first, that’s why everything happened the way it happened. Now you know the whole truth”

Yuto sighs, standing up from where he was sitting and Hyunggu is quick to do it too, the alcohol basically disappearing from his body after the whole story but he needs more now. The reason why Yuto was like that with him the first day was even deeper than he’d ever imagined. He doesn’t know what to say, everything seems wrong right now.

They stare at each other in silence for long minutes, Hyunggu on the verge of crying. Yuto doesn’t say anything more, stepping aside to move to their shared bedroom, leaving Hyunggu alone in the living room, the empty bottles of soju scattered on the floor along with the shot glasses. Hyunggu wants to cry so badly but the tears won’t fall even if his chest feels like they started a fire in the center of it. Is the same sensation he felt when he was on stage the first day he debuted.

Burning, everything burning.

His hands on the mic. His eyes, his chest, his gut, everything was burning. It was a feeling he was already accustomed to, but this time, it was ten times worse, and it was swallowing Hyunggu completely. He doesn’t feel when his feet guide him to their shared bedroom and he’s not surprised when he opens the door, finding Yuto standing in the center of it, in the middle of both beds, staring at the window, hoping he could just break through it.

Hyunggu wants to apologize, even if he knows he doesn’t have to, but he feels the _need_ to. But the words won’t come out, even if he has a lot of things to say. Instead he just walks to Yuto until he’s standing in front of him before wrapping his arms around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug, one the other boy doesn’t give him back.

He hopes that’s enough for Yuto to understand his intentions. He feels the side effects of the alcohol kick him right there, making his head spin and his body shiver slightly but he refuses to let Yuto go for a couple of minutes more.

When he pulls away, he’s ready to talk, he’s ready to say everything he’s been meaning to say since Yuto finished his story but before he can say anything, he feels Yuto’s lips crashing with his.

He gasps, surprised but instead of pulling back, he lifts both arms, putting them around Yuto’s neck to pull him closer, Yuto’s hands finding his way to Hyunggu’s waist. Hyunggu parts his lips, capturing Yuto’s better this time, moving them at a rushed rhythm just like Yuto does.

Yuto’s hands don’t stay still, grasping Hyunggu’s waist each time the younger boy sucks a bit too hard on his lower lip, making him hiss quietly.

Hyunggu knows is not the time. They shouldn’t, they _really_ shouldn’t do this when they’ve drank so much and they need to talk about what Yuto said, but he can’t stop. He feels a bit dizzy and his head only spins more when Yuto’s hands travel from his waist to the back of his thighs, lifting him from the ground, Hyunggu finding his way wrapping his legs around Yuto’s hips before the latter throws him on the bed, Hyunggu don’t even realizing whose bed is it.

His mind is screaming for them to stop, _stop_ , but his body is reacting and he’s unable to think reasonably when he has drank so much. Yuto’s lips abandon his only to latch them on his neck, kissing, biting and sucking the skin wherever he can. Yuto’s fingers brush at the border of his shirt, his skin burning where fingertips touch the tiniest bit of skin underneath.

The rest of it passes in a blur, just like his days with Yuto the past week. He catches a glimpse of clothes being removed, not even realizing where it’s thrown, too busy traveling Yuto’s body the way he wanted since the beginning, the temperature of his body rising with each kiss, each touch, each finger inside of him until Yuto replaces them.

He’s too lost, on Yuto’s hands, Yuto’s lips, Yuto’s length, Yuto, Yuto, Yuto, the only thing filling his mind, surrendering to the pleasure it causes him, not even realizing he’s moaning until his throat hurts but he doesn’t care.

He’s still unsure but for the first time that night, he gives up, reasoning can wait for tomorrow. He concentrates in enjoying the moment, enjoying the feeling of Yuto pulling him closer, each time closer to his limit, his lips meeting Hyunggu’s halfway every once in a while, his hands still grabbing as much as they can.

And is only when Yuto’s name abandons his lips, stars filling his vision that he realizes how deep he has fallen in Yuto’s abysm.

But right now, with Yuto’s body falling onto him after his own climax is that he gives himself the opportunity to think, he wouldn’t wish being in any other place than here.

Here, between Yuto’s arms, his even breathing lulling him to sleep until there’s nothing more than the boy filling his thoughts, not even caring about what could come later, they’ll have the chance to talk about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'm not good with smut so that's why I left the whole ending scene pretty suggestive. I'M SORRY IF I COULDN'T PORTRAIT WHAT MY MIND HAD PLANNED BUT I FEEL A FAILURE WRITING SEX SCENES JKHDFJJKJKF  
> But sexual tension finally relieved AND we finally know Yuto's background, the mystery is solved. Let me know what you think about this chapter, kudos and comments are really appreciated. ♥  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutoppang) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi)  
> Give a shot to [Loveland](http://www.windsorstar.com/health/photo+gallery+jeju/8288710/story.html)'s gallery, there are a lot of interesting sculptures.


	7. Take 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my honey buns. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ I want to apologize this chapter took a bit longer than planned but I've had rough weeks, I'm on my finals basically but today I felt inspired enough to bring you all something.  
> I think is shorter than I expected BUT is really, really deep, seriously. This chapter is really charged with a lot of feelings so I really hope you enjoy it. ♥

Regrets.

Is the first thing that comes to Hyunggu’s mind when he wakes up the next day. His eyes are a bit puffy and the right side of his head is pounding enough to be slightly painful. He lets out a soft groan as he moves on his bed, lifting both hands to rub his eyes enough for him to open them up, wincing when the sun rays hit him right on his face, making his head spin and hurt even more.

Is not a serious hangover, but is enough for him to feel a bit sick. He has never been too good at managing alcohol and the consequences that come right after are the ones he hates the most and here’s when he regrets drinking.

There are vague memories of last night, mostly blurs of him on the living room with Yuto, playing that stupid questions game.

As the seconds pass, his mind slowly comes to his senses, revealing glimpses of what happened hours before. And is not until he tries to turn around that realization hits him like a rock, making him gasp and open his eyes widely, his hangover nowhere to be seen.

There’s an arm around his waist, his grip strong enough to keep him in his place, making the skin in that area burn with each movement he does as he tries to look behind him. He shouldn’t be surprised to find Yuto when he takes a look over his shoulder but still, the image is still too overwhelming.

Hyunggu curses under his breath, his memories slowly coming back to him. He remembers everything Yuto said to him last night. He remembers his story, he even remembers the feelings he had when he finally got to know the whole truth behind Yuto’s attitude the first months they were together.

Thing is, everything was okay until there, but is what came after the thing that makes him realize how deep they both let their selves surrender to alcohol. Because he’s a hundred percent sure, he wouldn’t have slept with Yuto in his whole five senses.

_Okay._

Maybe he would. But not after Yuto telling him his past, his whole background. There are still a lot of things they need to talk about and now he doesn’t know how the hell they’re going to solve things up because hooking up is not the first thing you should do with someone who basically spent years of his life hating you and specially not when you two were still trying to establish at least a friendship.

He doesn’t even know how things are going to change now. Did Yuto slept with him because of alcohol? Or because he really wanted to?

He wants, literally _hopes_ is the second reason but how can he ask when Yuto seems like a heavy sleeper and there’s no sign of him waking up in at least a couple of hours more.

Sighing, he carefully removes himself from Yuto’s grip, enough for him to move under the blankets until he’s sitting on the edge, the older boy whining and Hyunggu almost, _almost_ thinks he’s going to wake up but his shoulders shrink when Yuto only turns around, back facing him.

Hyunggu scoffs, standing up, stretching his whole body when he’s finally out of bed and is not until the soft breeze of the ocean comes through the window that he realizes he’s literally _naked._

Panicked he’s quickly to grab the bed sheets from his bed, wrapping his body beneath them, pressing the fabric with his hands like his life depends on them, only then realizing that it was Yuto’s bed the one they slept on. Is useless covering himself up when Yuto is still asleep and he basically saw him completely bare last night but this is the first time he feels _flustered_ after sex and he wants to blame the side effects of alcohol to it.

He feels dizzy and nauseous, product of alcohol. He also feels his body sweaty and sticky and he’s totally sure there’s come stained on his abdomen and he shivers only thinking about sleeping like that. _God_ he’s a mess when he’s drunk.

He needs a shower urgent and that’s what he does right after, not even bothering to spend time choosing his clothes, only taking the first t-shirt and jeans he finds and then he locks himself up in the bathroom.

It takes him at least 45 minutes to shower, his mind still wandering. He was right, there was come on him but he’s quickly to cover himself totally with soap, the last bits of last night with Yuto running through the tiles with the water.

He’s still too overwhelmed, still too confused. He wants to know what that night meant for both, for their twisted friendship/relationship. He wants to know if it was a one night thing or if it meant more than that. Because he’s afraid that the abysm was even deeper than he thought and getting out of it without hopes of them finally solving everything up is going to hurt him even more than falling into it.

When he steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed and finally feeling the rests of the alcohol on his system fading, he walks to their shared bedroom, hoping for Yuto to be awake already. He really needs to talk to him but when he gets there, Yuto is still snoring, except that now the blanket is falling on one of his sides, revealing part of his chest, his abs and _well then_ he has morning wood.

Hyunggu is literally relieved it is covered with the blankets because even if he _really_ wants to see Yuto all fully naked, today is not the day, or the time for it.

He looks at the clock on the nightstand. Is really early actually, the clock not even hitting 8 a.m. and he mentally debates about waiting for Yuto to wake up or just leave before he does so. Thing is, he really doesn’t want Yuto to think he ran away after their night together, he really isn’t that kind of guy. But he doesn’t know how much he’ll have to wait for him because it seems alcohol knocked him out last night and he’ll admit he’s a bit hungry and the room is getting a bit stuffy to order room service.

Sighing he stands there a couple of minutes more, unsure. After a while he finally decides to leave the room for the sake of thinking, he really needs to think about what he’ll say to Yuto when he finally wakes up. Also, he really wants to eat something sweet even if is not his usual menu for breakfast, and more when he has spent almost two weeks without dancing or exercising. Sugar is not on his regular diet but he needs it and once in a while is not much of a deal.

He hopes not to find any of their managers on his way because he’s not ready for questions, because even he doesn’t know what the hell is happening between them. When he gets into the elevator he remembers a cat café he saw while they were shopping last week, and even if his initial plan was to go there with Yuto, he knows is his ideal place to let his mind wander without people looking at him like a complete fool.

The place is not too far, a couple of streets ahead, and even if he could get a cab to get there quicker, maybe a walk will be enough for him to start thinking.

Where to start tho? Things are so overwhelming for him. Two weeks ago, Yuto still hated him somehow, even if they didn’t fight anymore, Yuto was still reluctant with him and that was enough for Hyunggu to realize they still were two complete strangers.

He also doesn’t know what could change now that he finally knows why Yuto acted the way he did months ago when they first met. He was dying to know the whole truth but now that he finally knows it, he doesn’t know what to think or do with the whole information. It was true his intentions never were dropping Yuto each time the older boy was on the first spot. He actually liked Yuto’s music and he enjoyed sharing promotions with him because he got to know how he acted on stage, even if he didn’t know anything about him backstage.

But inside, Yuto was having not a battle, but a whole war against him. Maybe that wouldn’t have happened if they met before, but is nothing they can change now. And taking a whole parenthesis there, Yuto’s parents were dickheads, supporting Akari just because she was the oldest and supposed to be Yuto’s role model. He has known Akari for as long as he has known Changgu almost. But since he wasn’t good with girls the way he was with boys, he didn’t build a confidence relationship between them to know that Yuto was her brother.

Akari was really, _really_ good at acting, modeling and even when she was called to cover an MC. He had seen her progress and is not a secret why her parents and a lot of the public loved her. But still, Yuto’s skills were not behind at all. The Adachi family seemed full with talent and things that Akari couldn’t do, Yuto could do it perfectly. They were the perfect complement and it was damn sad that their parents didn’t see it that way.

Yuto deserved everything he has now, everything he worked for, even if part of it was thanks to those uneventful moments. He doesn’t know if he should feel good or bad for making him fight so hard to beat him, just to show his parents he was good enough. Of course he is happy he was part of that incentive but he hoped they could’ve managed things better.

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t realize him getting to the street where the café is placed. With days walking the same streets, is easy for him to recognize he already learned his way through the city and is pretty useful, especially now.

When he opens the door of the place, he’s welcomed by a tiny gray kitten, the animal finding his way around his feet like he belonged there. He also catches a particular smell on the air. There’s a familiar mix of cinnamon and warm milk along with chestnut and caramel, altogether, blending in such a sweet symphony. He lets out a sigh, the corners of his lips already curling up in a soft smile; this is really what he needed.

There’s a decent amount of cats around the place, their colorful furs making contrast with the pastel peach and chocolate brown on the walls. The place doesn’t have many decorations beside cat games, all size cushions and of course, the cats, but maybe that’s because the felines are the main attraction.

There’s one cat that catches his attention. Is a big, chubby cat. Except its paws and chest, its fur is completely black, in such an intense shade that stands out between the other ones. He doesn’t know why, but when he sees him [he realizes is a ‘him’ when the waiter that took his order calls him to get down the couch that’s made for the customers instead of the furry friends], he just remembers Yuto and his half of the closet full with intense blacks and an occasional white tee.

He lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head while he gets to the couch, sitting there and palming his lap for the chubby black and white cat to sit on top of him. Is too amusing for him realizing how damn _deep_ he has fallen for Yuto and is so inevitable not to think about what they did last night.

The memories are still a bit blurry, but they’re clearer than when the moment he woke up. He remembers many of the things they did and even if he’s a bit embarrassed about it, he can’t help but think that’s something he wouldn’t regret for anything. Still, he doesn’t know if he shouldn’t, because he still doesn’t know why Yuto slept with him, and what was the purpose with it.

Maybe it was the alcohol, yes, Yuto drank even more than him last night, maybe he didn’t even remembered it. And again, Hyunggu really wants to think it was something he wanted to do.

But…

Leaving the alcohol aside, if Yuto _really_ wanted to have sex with him, was it because he had feelings for him, or because Hyunggu was just part of the list of people to have sex with just because? Just like he said last night, he wasn’t picky about the people he slept with, and Hyunggu was basically on that level. It’s low for him to think that Yuto kissed him and had sex with him just because he wanted to get laid the way he did with Wooseok or that Yanan guy, but how can he not think that way?

The cat seems to feel his discomfort because he stands all on fours, stretching before leaning into Hyunggu’s abdomen, purring on a way that makes him feel better almost immediately. Hyunggu gets his hand to the cat’s head, patting him with his fingers and the feline just leans into the touch, purring even louder, its tail waving softly in the air.

The waiter gets him a cup of warm latte with whipped cream and sprinkled cinnamon along with a slice of apple pie with a small ball of ice cream. If his manager was there he would’ve yelled at him for eating so much sugar for breakfast after weeks of not exercising properly but he was right, this is really what he needs.

He eats his order in silence, or well, as much silence as he can have with many kittens purring and meowing each two seconds. But is not a burdening sound, is actually pretty calm and it helps him easing his loud thoughts. He doesn’t even realize how much time has passed until he takes his phone out of his pocket when the chubby cat decides to abandon his lap just to get to one of the cushions, spreading its limbs on it as if he was used to do it each day.

He has been there for around two hours, and he doesn’t know if that’s enough time for Yuto to wake up, but now that he has his mind a bit more ease, he can finally get the courage to talk to him. In that time he finally got to the conclusion he really likes Yuto, more than an artist, more than a colleague, he really, _really_ likes him, the days spent together only making him fall even harder for him. He also doesn’t want to mess things up, so he’ll let Yuto talk first if he has the chance, because he wants to know his version of the things happened before he can jump into conclusions.

Hyunggu has two options now. If Yuto doesn’t remember, then he won’t talk about it, just for the sake of keeping the things all good between them. And if Yuto remembers, then he’ll know when they talk. And he’ll let the other boy talk first so he can finally know if it was something he wanted for real or if it was a casual slip, thanks to the alcohol.

It seems like something simple, like something easy he can manage, but he’s still nervous. All these strings are twisted, knotted in the middle even. His thoughts, their relationship/friendship, everything related to them is a complete mess. But Hyunggu is ready to talk to Yuto, and they need to get to an agreement now.

He makes his way back to the hotel, walking again even if it takes him a bit of time now that his mind is not filled with random thoughts. And right when he thought he’ll get to his room only to find a still sleeping Yuto, he’s surprised by the other boy stepping out of the elevator, freshly showered and wearing just a pair of black jeans and a white tee, Hyunggu stopping at the lobby, taken aback at how he looks like the cat back at the café, almost laughing at the coincidence.

For one second Hyunggu thinks Yuto wouldn’t notice him, but when he locks his eyes with the older boy, is enough for him to realize he’s there. There’s something in Yuto’s eyes, something Hyunggu hadn’t noticed before, but as far as he is, standing in the entrance of the hotel while Yuto walks towards him, he can’t decipher it.

Yuto has this neutral expression he hasn’t had since they got there, and Hyunggu doesn’t know if that means something bad, but he hopes it doesn’t. When Yuto finally stands in front of him, everything that Hyunggu had on his mind vanishes, like it didn’t even existed, like he didn’t spend two hours at a cat café making up his thoughts and he blames Yuto’s intense stare for it, Hyunggu getting lost in those dark orbs that seem to hold the whole universe in them.

“Wanna have a walk around there?” is the first thing Yuto says, making Hyunggu snap out of his daze.

Hyunggu nods, unable to speak and he follows Yuto outside the hotel, to the same path where Hyunggu just came back and he thinks they’ll walk around the city for a while but he didn’t expect Yuto to take a shortcut to the dock, getting each time closer to the beach, stopping at the entrance of it before starting their way.

They’re silent for a couple of seconds, only their steps being heard. There aren’t many persons around there, maybe because of the day, or because is still a bit early for people to walk on the dock. The sun is not as bright at it has been these past days, some clouds making the sky look dull and it makes a good opportunity for them to walk comfortable without feeling like they’re going to burn themselves right there.

Hyunggu had on his mind that Yuto should be the one talking first, but seconds pass and the other boy doesn’t make any sign of talking even if they know they really should. The dock is really long and with the slow pace they’re making, they really have time to get to the end of it, but still, they should be talking right now instead of wasting time just walking.

But right when Hyunggu cuts the awkward tension and the dense silence between them, Yuto also speaks at the same time.

“Yuto-”

“Do you-”

They both stop, still halfway through the end of the dock and they look at each other before letting out a giggle. It makes Hyunggu’s chest relieved, how they still can be comfortable even after such intense minutes. He was worried they wouldn’t go back to how they used to be the past days, but it seems like their relationship improved enough to get comfortable again.

“I’m sorry, you first” Yuto says and Hyunggu just shakes his head, motioning them to start walking again.

“Go on” Yuto lets out a soft hum, walking beside Hyunggu at the same slow pace they had before.

After more seconds of deep silence, Yuto finally speaks up again “Do you regret it?”

Hyunggu bites his lower lip, trying to find the words on his head. That question means he remembers it, so the alcohol wasn’t a problem, and it means Yuto did it on his five senses or at least half of them if he can remember everything. Hyunggu doesn’t regret it as much as he thought he’ll do, even if he’d liked to enjoy it as much as he could without alcohol in between, but still, is nothing compared to really regretting it.

It takes him a bit to put his ideas in order but he finally says “I don’t. And you?” Hyunggu moves his gaze to the taller boy, Yuto still looking at the front.

He’s not ready for the answer, even if he said he’ll accept it if Yuto said he didn’t want to do it and it was just a slip, he’s not ready to actually hear it by first hand. He doesn’t know how he’ll act knowing he likes Yuto and that Yuto probably doesn’t like him back. Is not that after what they did things should change between them and that they should try something, but even staying the way they were before would be better than losing the whole progress they did those past weeks.

It takes Yuto many seconds to answer and when Hyunggu watches him finally open his mouth, he moves his gaze to the front again. He really doesn’t want Yuto to look the deception in his eyes with his answer. But what he didn’t expect was the _actual_ answer Yuto tells him.

“I don’t either” Hyunggu parts his lips, letting out a shaky breath before biting his bottom lip, trying to come up with something to say, but Yuto speaks up again before he can manage to think about something. “You disappeared this morning. I thought you really regret it enough to run away after it”

Hyunggu bites his lip with even more force, closing and pressing his eyes strong for a second in an attempt to scold himself. He knew Yuto would think that and still, he left. But it was necessary, the time alone outside the hotel really helped him to clear his mind. If he didn’t do it, he really doesn’t know what his mind would’ve done with him.

“I’m sorry, I was…” Hyunggu stops short, trying to think about a word that doesn’t seem too harsh but enough for Yuto to understand him. “Overwhelmed”

Yuto hums again, placing both hands on the pockets of his jeans while they reach the end of the dock, the metallic fence blocking their way to a possible awful fall to the ocean. The sea is calm today, the water waves moving softly in harmony below the wood planks on the dock.

“I was too, when I woke up. I tried not to think about it too much, I mean, about the reason you left before I woke up, because I wanted to hear it from you” They stop at the end of the dock finally, both of them moving to face each other. “Still, I knew we had to talk about it when you came back. I was about to eat when I found you on the lobby”

Hyunggu purses his lips, staring at him with a frown “I could’ve gone with you anywhere, you know that. You should’ve gone to a restaurant instead of coming here”. He really could’ve talked about it anywhere, especially if Yuto could get something to eat after such a quantity of alcohol last night.

Yuto shakes his head, staring back at him. “Is okay, I’m not that hungry anyways”. Hyunggu opens his mouth, ready to protest but Yuto shush him, shaking his head once again. “I’m serious, Hyunggu, I’ll eat something when we get back but now I think we need to talk”

Hyunggu looks at him in silence before nodding, waiting for Yuto to say something now. He could say a lot of things to Yuto, confess to him right there and how he wants them to have a _real_ chance now that they basically crossed all the lines. He wants to tell him how much he wants them to work now that they know the truth, because even if they were basically _forced_ to fake a relationship months ago, this time spent together was enough for Hyunggu to realize they could work with a real relationship.

They’ve known each other for months, and those weeks helped them getting closer. And okay, sex was not on the plans, especially when they still were trying to solidify a friendship, but it was something they both wanted it seems and there’s no time for regrets now. They work, Hyunggu knows now the whole truth behind Yuto, and he wants to help him instead of just dropping him out of the charts as they’ve done for years.

He wants to hit Hyojong also, that son of a bitch knew it from the beginning and knew how good they are together. And if that was what he meant with changing on this vacation, he was fucking right.

“Listen” Yuto says, placing now both hands on his chest before sighing and for once, he looks nervous. Hyunggu stares at him a bit confused and surprised, is the first time his features have such a strong aura and this time is not filled with confidence but with pure nerves. “I’m not good with words at all, even if I’m the one who always writes his songs and all of that. You know how my lyrics are, right? Right, then you might realize I’m not good when it comes to feelings like… this”

Hyunggu frowns, unable to understand what Yuto wants to say and well, maybe he does realize how he always spins the issue too much when it comes to personal things. “What do you mean with _this_?”

Yuto looks at him back again, his lips pressed in a thin line and Hyunggu almost thinks he made him mad but before he can process something, Yuto adds.

“I think I like you”

Hyunggu opens his eyes wide and his jaw drops. Yuto _likes_ him? But wait. “L-Like me… as a friend? Now that we are finally… f-friends after many weeks of hating each other, right?”

Yuto rolls his eyes and for the first time that day, the right corner of his mouth curls up in a sly side smile. “You’re such an idiot”

Hyunggu closes his mouth again, sticking his lower lip out in a pout after what Yuto just said. “I’m not”

“Yes you are” Yuto says and he takes a step forward, making the distance between them a bit shorter. “Listen, I said I’m not good with words so I hope this gets all clear. As I said last night, everything that happened with me on the past has nothing to do with you. The things with my parents could’ve happened even if it wasn’t you the one I was competing with. It could’ve been Wooseok or that guy, what’s his name? Shinwon? Whatever, you get my point. My attitude was not towards you but towards your success, is that clear?”

Hyunggu nods again, his frown deepening even more. “Yes, I think, but-”

Yuto shush him again, proceeding. “Okay, if that’s clear then we’re good. I was angry with my parents so I took my chance to be against you. Even when our CEO’s told us to fake our relationship, I was still really, really mad with everything, and I think is not important to highlight the things that happened back then. But now, after these days spent with you, getting to finally know you, I realized we fit in more ways than we thought and I think that was what Hyojong told us we’ll realize when we went back. I still don’t know how to manage this, I’m still pretty new in all of these feelings things, but I really want to try us out”

“T-Try?” Hyunggu doesn’t know why his brain is having such a shutdown right now, maybe is the huge amount of information he’s getting in such a short time.

“Maybe not a relationship, I think we’re still not ready for that. I think we don’t need a label on us right now. Just… let’s figure this out together. I think I like you, I realized it last night, before I kissed you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have told you all the reasons why I acted the way I did with you. Also, I don’t know if it was clear enough, but I didn’t have sex with you just like a casual thing, I really wanted to. So, before ranting even more, I really want to know if you feel the same way with me, and if you want to give me a chance to make things right this time”.

Hyunggu stares at him in complete shock, his jaw dropped once again. Give him a _damn_ second to process everything.

Okay, first, Yuto doesn’t regret sleeping with him and that’s a huge step. Second, Yuto fucking _likes_ him. Hyunggu thought he’d be the one confessing that day but it seems like Yuto had similar plans because now he’s the one waiting for an answer and Hyunggu is there, staring at him in silence and his mind really can’t process everything. And third one, he wants a chance, a real chance for them. That means no more faking, no more fights, no more pretending, just them trying to see if they can work for real and that’s even more of what Hyunggu could’ve thought.

Hyunggu clears his throat, hoping Yuto doesn’t think he’s thinking about rejecting the suggestion because really, how he could let that opportunity slip?

“Yuto, I-” Hyunggu lets out a loud sigh, trying to calm down. He didn’t even realize his heart was beating fast as fuck until he could hear it pounding on his ears, his mind getting even dizzier and cloudy. So now, he has only one option, and is the one he thought he wouldn’t have the opportunity to take. “First of all, God, you’re so clueless”

Yuto’s shoulders fall, looking defeated, like if that wasn’t the first thing he really wanted to hear after such a raw and spontaneous confession. “What do you mean?”

“I mean” Hyunggu licks his dry lips, consequences of dropping his damn jaw twice in less than ten minutes. “I mean when I think you’re going to do something, you do just the opposite, and when I think I finally got to know you, you appear with something else and _God_ , it really makes me insane how you can manage to act so different each day, I really don’t understand you”

Yuto tilts his head, confused at why Hyunggu is saying that all of a sudden but Hyunggu doesn’t give him time to think about anything before he continues. “And fuck, I think that’s the thing that made me fall in love with you” Hyunggu almost laughs at how wide Yuto’s eyes open, but he manages to keep a straight face until the end. “I like you, and your clueless, stubborn self. I freaking like you like a fool since a long time ago, even with your annoying attitude back then. And, I really want to give us a chance”

Hyunggu doesn’t miss how Yuto’s whole face lights up right then, and his heart does a weird flip when his confused face turns out to a whole satisfied grin and even Hyunggu feels satisfied with his own answer.

Yuto takes a couple of steps forward, now the distance almost invisible. Hyunggu stares up at him, still not believing how they went to hating each other to accepting their feelings and confessing after two weeks of time spent together. Hyunggu feels so good right now, the peace he felt the first day on the lighthouse is back now, stronger than ever, like that was really meant to happen and again, he really blames Hyojong for noticing it before them, both lost in their own shells to realize they really are compatible.

Hyunggu’s breath gets stuck on his throat when he feels Yuto’s hands snaking around his middle, pulling him incredibly closer. “I hope is clear my intentions are real, Hyunggu. I really meant every word I said. I’m sorry for everything I caused to you with my clueless, stubborn self” that makes them both giggle, Hyunggu taking his time to appreciate Yuto’s details up close, from his sharp eyes, to his small nose and down to his pink, soft lips and he’s dying to feel them again, just like last night.

Yuto seems to catch his intentions because before Hyunggu can process it, the older boy’s lips are pressed with his’. Hyunggu closes his eyes at the contact, letting out a soft sigh, hoping all his worries leave his body with it. Hyunggu lifts his arms, placing them both around Yuto’s neck, pulling him down a bit just to be more comfortable.

This time is even better than last night because now there’s no alcohol pulling them to do it. This time Hyunggu can feel that kiss with each fiber of his body and is even better than he imagined. Especially when Yuto parts his lips, capturing his lower lip between them, moving skillfully but slow, like if he’s taking the time to learn every millimeter of Hyunggu’s mouth.

Hyunggu does the same, both setting the pace on its own rhythm, trying to take the opportunity to enjoy this as much as they can. This time the kiss is not filled with lust, is more filled with the promise of a new beginning for both of them. Hyunggu almost wants to cry with how good is kissing Yuto like this, slow, deep, just how he wanted it to be.

Unfortunately for Hyunggu, Yuto is the one to pull apart first. Hyunggu opens his eyes when he feels the loss of contact, aiming to get even more when he realizes how close they still are.

Yuto has his eyes open as well, staring direct at Hyunggu. And now, with this short distance, Hyunggu finally realizes what he saw in him back in the lobby. There’s a glimpse of peace, hope, like everything in Yuto’s universe is already back on its normal orbit. Hyunggu still gets drunk on Yuto’s eyes and is really inevitable, especially with how fond he’s looking at him.

They stay like that a couple of minutes more, Hyunggu with his arms around Yuto’s neck and Yuto’s arms around Hyunggu’s waist, both of them getting lost in the deep abysm of each other. For the first time in months, is not necessary for them to say something, silence is welcome now and now Hyunggu realizes how Hyojong and Hwitaek managed to understand each other just with one look.

It is something that happens just to the destined souls. He doesn’t know if Hyojong and Hwitaek are destined to be something behind coworkers and friends but it really doesn’t matter, because they were meant to be together on one way or the other. Just like he and Yuto are right now.

Is not necessary for them to say something, Hyunggu understand what Yuto can’t express out with words, he can finally navigate in that abysm without feeling he’s going to get stuck there without an exit. And he really, really hopes Yuto also understands him, because there are a lot of things that Hyunggu really can’t manage to say out loud right now.

“You know” Yuto says, his words barely brushing Hyunggu’s lips. “As much as I’d like to keep kissing you I’m really hungry right now”

Hyunggu rolls his eyes, trying to seem annoyed for his words but the playful smile placed on his lips is enough to betray him. “Wow, what a great way to break the mood, sir”

Yuto chuckles, his thumbs barely brushing the sides of Hyunggu’s waist. “I’m sorry but I think feelings manage to take all my energies when I haven’t eaten”

Hyunggu laughs for real now, removing his arms from Yuto’s neck just to give him a soft hit on his arm with one of them. “Is your fault for coming here in first place, you can’t manage to think straight after drinking”

“I think it was more the sex part that took my brain cells away” Hyunggu opens his mouth, offended with Yuto’s statement and he crosses his arms on his chest, pretty much uncomfortable with how Yuto is still holding him around his waist.

“Okay then, so that means no more sex for you” Hyunggu snorts when Yuto’s face falls and even more when he makes a pout that looks ridiculous.

“Aw, come on, Hyunggu” Yuto manages to slowly rock Hyunggu back and forward with how strong his grip is on his waist, Hyunggu only shaking his head.

“Ah-ah. I said it, you’ll need to manage your brain first or else I’m afraid you won’t get to function ever again” Hyunggu says, his arms still crossed on his chest, trying to seem at least convinced with his own statement. Even if he really wants to get the chance to have sex with Yuto without alcohol between them.

“But I was joking!” Hyunggu rolls his eyes again with how stubborn Yuto can get, the older boy still moving him on his place.

“But look at you though. You confessed to me like 20 minutes ago and you’re already thinking about having sex with me again” Yuto stops moving him, cocking one of his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving Hyunggu’s.

“You’re hot, you can’t blame me” Hyunggu didn’t wait for that to come and Yuto seems to notice his blush because he can really feel his cheeks burning when he says that.

“Stop it. Let’s get you something to eat before you start embarrassing me” Yuto manages to remove his arms from his waist and Hyunggu is ready to walk back to the hotel but before he can take one step, he feels Yuto’s hand taking his own hand, his fingers easily finding their way to the spaces on Hyunggu’s hand, filling them like they really belong there.

Hyunggu looks at him surprised, but before he can say something, Yuto starts walking and he just follows him, walking beside him with their hands liked, slowly balancing them between their bodies.

Hyunggu still can’t believe everything that happened in those minutes, seconds. Was it hours even? He doesn’t know but he really doesn’t care. What he really cares about is Yuto’s warm hand on his. His heart now belongs completely to Yuto and somehow, Yuto’s heart now belongs completely to him.

Is still a bit surprising on how things turned out, but Hyunggu wouldn’t have liked them any other way than that. Now he’s sure, completely sure they will really work this time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

How long has it been since he last felt this good? He doesn’t remember but he realizes he doesn’t care either.

Whatever happened before is now buried deeply in the past, and he hopes it stays there forever. It's been a while since he thought about the future but looking at the other boy in front of him, the sun rays getting through the window making him glow like a halo around him, he knows there are a lot of good things waiting for them.

He still feels overwhelmed, he still doesn’t believe he finally let his feelings flow the way he didn’t want before. But no one can blame him, he had his reasons to suppress his feelings the way he did for many years.

He also can’t believe how just one boy, of all the boys he has dated before, managed to break his wall as easy as Hyunggu did. Technically they’re still not dating for real, but is even more than Yuto could think they’ll get to have ever.

If months ago, someone told him he’ll get to go out with Hyunggu, he could’ve broken the mic stand on that someone’s neck before even thinking about it. And okay, Hyojong told him that as a joke but he couldn’t break that mic stand because he’s his boss and that would’ve meant the end of his career or even his death.

But now, he understands now what Hyojong wanted to say then. It didn’t take him much time to realize after all the “hate” he had for the boy, there were a lot of feelings, real positive feelings for him as well. He knew he didn’t have the necessity to have sex with him to realize it, it was just a plus to everything.

He finally can admit he really likes Hyunggu and he can’t lie when he says he’s so damn happy Hyunggu also feels the same about him.

“Yuuuuuuto” Yuto jolts in his seat, the fork on his hand falling on his now empty plate with the surprise of Hyunggu waving his hand in front of him so close it makes him dizzy.

“I’m sorry, what?” he clears his throat, Hyunggu looking at him between concerned and amused.

“You okay? You stared at me holding that fork for like five minutes straight. You wanna kill me already?” Hyunggu said and Yuto only manages to let out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head in pure embarrassment.

“Sorry” Hyunggu laughs, shaking his head but he stops short.

The younger boy places one of his hands on his jeans, taking his phone out of his pocket and Yuto looks how he stares at the device with a frown for a couple of seconds “Huh?”

Yuto lifts both eyebrows, hoping for Hyunggu to say something instead of just looking at his phone like he has seen a ghost or something. “Everything alright?”

“Oh my God” Hyunggu opens his eyes wide and that makes Yuto concerned, _what the hell happened_. “Hui hyung sent me a picture” Yuto frowns again, tilting his head to the side, confused at why Hyunggu had such a reaction with a picture.

But then, Hyunggu turns the cellphone around just for Yuto to take a look at the media Hyunggu’s CEO just sent him and _Oh my God_. Is a picture of them at the dock, kissing. Yuto stares at it for a couple of seconds, stoic. How did they manage to have information about where they were?

**[HuiHyung]**

_[HuiHyung sent a picture]_

_ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU KIDS, I WANT DETAILS WHEN YOU COME BACK._

Yuto doesn’t know what to say or what to think and before he can manage to say something to Hyunggu, the other boy starts typing, mumbling his message loud enough for Yuto to know what he’s writing.

**[KangKino]**

_Hyung you have press following us?_

Yuto bites his lower lip when he hears him, placing his elbows on the table, leaning to put his chin on top of the palms of his own hands. “Do you think they really do it?”

“I don’t think so, or else they could’ve come since day one” Hyunggu says and well, it makes sense. Before he can say something, Hyunggu’s phone sounds again, and again and like the last message, Hyunggu reads it loud enough for Yuto to hear it.

**[HuiHyung]**

_Of course not, we told you we’ll let you enjoy this time without the press. Maybe they managed to know your location somehow. I’m sorry, but it seems like you don’t mind it._

_YUTO YOU FINALLY GREW A PAIR. –Hyojong_

“Oh God, I feel like those two are together even more time than us” Hyunggu says and Yuto giggles, nodding.

“I freaking hate Hyojong hyung but don’t tell him that” Yuto says, even if he really wants Hyojong to know how much he hates being teased.

**[KangKino]**

_I’m gonna ignore you’re together but I’m not surprised._

_Okay, now there’s our kiss flying all over internet and we thought about surprising the fans when we got back_

**[HuiHyung]**

_Don’t blame them, fans are really happy to have news of you after almost two weeks_

_I’m also happy you’re enjoying your vacations a lot_

_You’re good now, right?_

“Give me the phone” Yuto says and Hyunggu looks at him with a surprised look. Yuto rolls his eyes, sighing before lifting his hand, palm upwards for Hyunggu to put the device there. “I want to answer this time, let me. I won’t do anything bad”

Hyunggu seems to think it for a couple of seconds, but gives up in the end. When Yuto takes the phone, he stares at the messages Hwitaek sent and is not difficult for him to type the answer. He finally feels sure about it. There’s no more faking, no more burdens, no more pretending. They’re enjoying even more than they thought and he knows is better if their CEO’s know about it too, after all, it was their idea to make them collaborate at first, and have a relationship after.

They’re still nothing official, as they’re supposed to be, but the way they are now, is even more than Yuto could ask.

**[KangKino]**

_Better than ever, hyung_

_-Yuto_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, I felt so soft writing all of this, really. Please let me know what you think about it.~  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed, also thank you for +1000 hits, you're all the best. ♥ I'll try to come up with next chapter soon.~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutoppang) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi)  
> 


	8. Take 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is a bit short. Explanations at the end, please enjoy!

 

Is a bit weird to say the least. The last days spent at the island they take the opportunity to talk about them and about everything that happened the first months together. Is still weird that after all those events they finally got the chance to start all over again and for the better.

Of course, they’re still in the middle of a huge dilemma: _what are they?_

They’re not friends, basically they left the friendship behind days ago. They’re not boyfriends, they’re still too afraid to that word to make it real, solid. They’re not friends with benefits, they have too many strings and feelings attached to each other to make it work with sex.

Yuto offered Hyunggu a chance to do everything right again, so they can say they’re one step ahead of being something real, and one step back to keep them in this undefined ground. Hyunggu really thinks about why they’re just _so_ stubborn with it, but he realizes that their past is still too heavy on their shoulders to let it slip like that.

Two weeks are not enough to make a relationship grow, especially when you involved sex right in the middle of it. If you take the last months, maybe they got to know each other a bit, but it’s not enough, is just _not_ enough for them. They’re still public figures, of course, and people still think they’re a couple, so they don’t know anything happened those past weeks. But their real lives, their personal lives, and the lives they left in the hotel room, that topic is something still sensitive.

Yuto seemed to feel his discomfort and his doubts so he told Hyunggu to stop thinking about tags. They’ll have time to make a move, they’ll have time to keep discovering each other, and they’ll have enough time to decide if they’re ready to call themselves a _real_ couple.

Hyunggu accepted, of course, it was something he really needed. Is like Yuto gave him the security he needed and he knows that even if they’re not official yet, they’ll have the opportunity to make it later. For now, they’ll enjoy their time together the way they didn’t do before their vacation.

But, time is a bit rough, especially when you’re two soloists from different labels, with different schedules, different training and different obligations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they get down from the plane, back in Seoul, they know they’ll have to part ways immediately. There are a lot of people waiting for them, a dense crowd, bigger than the one that was there the day they left. Is surprising, the reporters are all trying to ask questions to them and throw themselves over them, taking pictures to the biggest couple in the moment. Their managers do the possible to move the crowd, but it’s too much to just two of them so they pray for security to help them.

Hyunggu can say he feels safe because this time, once again, Yuto is holding his hand, tight enough to make him walk between the suffocating crowd with their microphones and their cameras all over them. Hyunggu tries to catch a couple of the questions they do and to be honest, he’s not surprised by them at all.

Almost all of them are asking why they decided to make this vacation, if it was something planned for them or if it was something they were said to do to prepare more surprises for their fans. Many others ask about the pictures that the press took of them kissing and okay, those reporters are a bit more on the praising side than the asking one and Hyunggu is a bit thankful, to be honest. A couple of them ask if they got married in secret and that if they were spending their honeymoon together and _seriously?_ That question makes Hyunggu snort and laugh and Yuto turns around to look at them with an incredulous look because they’re basically being _mobbed_ but Hyunggu is laughing.

“Keep walking, we’ll talk in the car” Hyunggu says loud enough for Yuto to hear over the insisting questions, giving Yuto’s hand a soft squeeze.

Yuto nods, unsure but he keeps walking until he finds a security guard, the poor man trying to make the crowd move so they can walk to their shared car without problems.

Fortunately, the van’s door is open so Yuto maneuvers them easily until they’re both safely inside the car, both of them letting out the biggest sighs and groans at the same time. They look at each other in silence after that, letting out a loud laugh, the driver looking at them through the mirror with an expression between curiosity and amusing.

“Oh my God, that was horrible, it’s the first time in my career that I’m being mobbed like that” Yuto says, sighing when the driver finally turns the car on and starts driving through the airport’s exit, taking them to their respective apartments.

“Yeah, it was awful. There were a couple of them that put their cameras too close and the flash almost got me blind, I swear. If I wasn’t holding your hand I could’ve fallen there” Hyunggu sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, something he’s used to do when he’s mad. He knows is a childish gesture but he has done it his whole life and well, is a bad habit.

But it seems like it does something to Yuto because before he can process something, Yuto leans to him, giving his lips a soft peck. Hyunggu can feel the heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks and _God_ Yuto has kissed him a lot of times these past days but there’s something about surprise kisses that just make him all embarrassed, especially when they’re there in the car and even if it’s only the driver that’s with them because their managers are on another car, he still feels exposed.

“Hey, what was that for?” Hyunggu cocks his eyebrow, trying to sound as neutral as he can even if Yuto’s kisses still make him dumbfounded.

“What? I did more than kiss you back in the hotel but I can’t kiss you now?” Yuto looks at him with a mischievous gaze and Hyunggu does all in his willpower not to smack him there to get rid of his expression.

“N-No, that’s not what I meant, you know!” Hyunggu scoffs, crossing his arms on his chest, trying to look mad to Yuto but both of them know is not like that.

“Oh, what were you laughing of back there?” Yuto asks, taking Hyunggu’s hand with his, playing slowly with his fingers.

“Oh” Hyunggu giggles, remembering the question from those reporters. He knows their articles may be more like yellow press than actual real information but what they ask surpasses the line of ridiculousness. “Didn’t you hear the questions they made?” Yuto lifts both eyebrows but he shakes his head, denying. “Well, one of them asked if we got married in secret and that we just spent our honeymoon in Jeju”

Hyunggu lets out a loud laugh again when he sees Yuto’s reaction and he has to press both hands on his stomach when he hears him gasp and cough. “H-Hey don’t laugh at me” Yuto says when he’s done coughing, looking at Hyunggu with his brows furrowed and a slight pout on his lips.

“Oh my God, I didn’t know you would react like that” Hyunggu says, placing one of his hands on his eyes, rubbing them to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall due to his laugh.

“It took me off guard, don’t judge me” Yuto scoffs and Hyunggu looks at him, with a huge smile, endeared at how he can be just as childish as him. Yuto is just his perfect complement and he feels so, _so_ lucky.

“Why? Did you think about marrying me?” Hyunggu says, with a playful tone and a wide smile, trying to tease Yuto but his smile fades when Yuto leans onto him again, close enough for their lips to brush but not enough to be kissing.

“And what if I did?” Yuto says, his voice low, deeper than usual and it is enough to send shivers down Hyunggu’s spine. It’s Hyunggu’s turn to gasp and cough, taken aback by Yuto’s sudden forwardness. He has to be kidding, right? It must be a joke, they’re not even boyfriends but oh my God, why is his heart racing so fast? Does _he_ want to get that far with Yuto?

“S-Stop joking, Jeez. You’re going to be left without sex for a year, Adachi Yuto” Hyunggu says, moving back to put a tiny distance between them. He does it for the sake of his own sanity, those thoughts are way too far in future for his liking.

Yuto pouts again, moving to get closer to Hyunggu but the younger boy lifts his hand, placing it on Yuto’s chest, pushing him softly, shaking his head for a bit. “What’s going on with you? You don’t love me that much?” Yuto deepens the pout, trying to get closer to Hyunggu but the younger boy just push him back, his face completely red.

By the time he’s about to answer, the driver stops the car and tells them they already gotten to Hyunggu’s apartment. Hyunggu lets out a soft sigh, removing his hand from the older boy’s chest, leaning to give Yuto a short kiss on his lips. Yuto opens his eyes wide, like if he wasn’t expecting Hyunggu to give up that easily. Hyunggu winks at him before opening the door as quick as he can, stepping out of the car but before he can close the door, he leans down to see Yuto and say “Ask it another day”

With that said, Hyunggu closes the door before Yuto can say anything, moving to the back of the car to get his suitcase out of it. Once he has it on the floor, he waves his hand to the driver through the mirror and that’s enough sign for him to turn on the engine once again, driving far away and leaving Hyunggu right there.

Hyunggu sighs for the nth time that day, just watching the car disappearing on the street. He stays there on the sideway for a couple of minutes, still not sure of why he can’t find the strength to walk to his apartment but he gets to the conclusion he doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want those two weeks to end, his time spent with Yuto. He doesn’t want to get into the routine once again even if he knows he has to.

He keeps thinking about it when he takes the suitcase to the inside of the building and then to the elevator. The ride is silent, awkward. He has gotten into that elevator tons of times for the past three years but this time he feels so weird, the ride is too silent, too awkward. He finds himself thinking about the rides in the elevator back at the hotel, how Yuto would never shut up about them getting stuck in the middle of it. How _they_ should make it stop so they could have a bit more time together inside there. How he’s _so_ ready to another day at the beach or walking around the city even if there was a time where he wouldn’t go out the room because he was already bored.

Hyunggu doesn’t know why those moments seem so distant now, like if everything they did the past two weeks was part of a dream, something his mind made up because he wanted to be with Yuto like that. He knows is real, but somehow he can’t make himself up to believe it. This part of his life is going too good for his own liking, and there’s a weird feeling at the tip of his stomach, a twisting feeling that makes his insides ache.

He steps out of the elevator and gets himself inside his apartment, leaving the suitcase at the side of the door once he’s there. He looks around and everything is basically the same as he left it. He remembers how he felt when he left that day, awkward, unsure, scared of how things would turn out for them. He definitely didn’t expect for everything to turn out like this. He thought they were lost, like they wouldn’t have a friendship even if they wanted to and they would come back feeling even worse than before.

But he’s there again, standing at the same spot in the middle of his apartment but now they have something real, and Hyunggu has something to hold onto. Maybe is not something official but is still a huge step from what they had before.

“Okay. We have to start all over again, right?” He mumbles to himself, knowing the apartment is empty and again, the space feels too huge for just him, he was too accustomed to have someone around always. He wants to smack himself for being so delusional, so attached to Yuto in such a short amount of time. He has the urge to take his phone out of his pocket and call Yuto and tell him to get there and spend time lazing around watching bad comedy movies, or to hang out like they did back in the island but he knows he can’t, he just _can’t._ Yuto has to start working as soon as he gets to his apartment, he said so. Hyojong said so. And he should as well, but Hwitaek always give him the day free when he gets back from a long travel and even if he already spent two weeks doing nothing, his routine doesn’t change.

 _Ask it another day_ he said, but when is that day coming? Hyunggu doesn’t know it, but it will take a lot of time for it to happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright kid, ready to get back to work?” is the first thing Hwitaek says when he sees him the next day at Cube’s practice room, the older carrying a folder filled with papers, more preparations for the concert.

“Not, hello Hyunggu, I missed you, how was your travel? Did you have fun? I just came back and you already want me to work” Hyunggu says, trying to sound as serious as he want but he can’t help but smile when the older man gets closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his body in a tight hug.

Hwitaek pats his back a couple of times before stepping back, smiling widely at him and Hyunggu can’t help but smile as wide as him. “For the photos I got to say you really had a lot of fun. I’d like details but unfortunately I’m heading to a meeting right now, I just came here to say hello and to tell you to start practicing already, the concert is in one month and a half. Seonho and I-DLE’s promotions end in one month so we’ll give them two weeks to prepare”

“I still don’t know how they managed to take pictures of us” Hyunggu says and he walks to the wide mirror in the practice room, stretching his body to get rid of the stiffness of not working out in too many days. And alright, having sex is an amazing way to work out but that’s not something he would admit out loud.

“Are you worried about it?” Hwitaek says, walking to the door and leaning on the door frame, watching at Hyunggu through the mirror.

Hyunggu shakes his head, sitting on the floor to make a split in an attempt to stretch his legs. “No, not worried, just curious” he says and he knows that it was too weird that they didn’t get there sooner but still was something surprising. He’s happy at least there is not even one picture of them at Loveland because that would be embarrassing. “Fans seemed to like it, you said so”

“Did something happen back there, Hyunggu?” Hwitaek asks while Hyunggu stands up, walking to the sound system at the side of the practice room.

“What do you mean?” Hyunggu ignores the question at the back of his own mind. He knows what Hwitaek wants to ask with that, and is something he shouldn’t hide from him because he’s his boss after all and them getting the fake relationship thing to the next level is something from his interest but he doesn’t know why he can’t bring himself up to say it. He still has this _unofficial_ tag on his forehead that prevents him from speaking about it, and he doesn’t want to say it unless he and Yuto get to something serious. For his boss, they’re still fake boyfriends.

“You seem… different” Hyunggu picks a song, turning the volume loud enough for him to hear it but not too much to keep talking to Hwitaek. “The kiss… that means you’re good now?”

“Yuto said it in the message” Hyunggu says, walking around the practice room, trying to come up with choreography for the song but somehow he doesn’t have anything on his mind. “We’re better than ever”

“So… the thing about surprising the fans?” Hwitaek lifts one of his eyebrows and Hyunggu doesn’t know why he finds that so scaring right now.

“Is nothing” Hyunggu shakes his head. The song his halfway to end and he keeps just walking around. His mind is so vague, so, _so_ lost and he’s about to break something just to keep thinking about it. “We were going to say we enjoyed our vacations a lot and the kiss was just a plus” Hyunggu shrugs, stopping his pace in front of the mirror again, watching Hwitaek through it.

He knows the look Hwitaek is giving him right now, he doesn’t believe him at all. He knows there’s something holding him back, bothering him, but even if he _knows_ it, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he gives him a single nod. “Stay here, I’m gonna send Hongseok”

“Why-” Hyunggu turns around but Hwitaek shushes him, nodding again before giving him a wide smile.

“You need him” He says and before Hyunggu can protest, Hwitaek closes the door, leaving Hyunggu alone in the practice room. He stays there, looking at the door while the song starts fading slowly. He lets out a shaky breath before letting himself fall to the wooden floor, sitting there in silence. He mentally thanks Hwitaek for it, he really knows what Hyunggu needs in moments like this.

 

 

“Knock, knock” He hears Hongseok, the older man already making his way inside the practice room. Hyunggu is still sitting on the floor but he starts moving himself to stand up. But before he can do it, Hongseok says “Ah-ah. Stay there”

Hyunggu obeys, moving so he can sit back on the floor and Hongseok plops himself right next to him, bumping his shoulder with his. Hyunggu can’t help but smile at him, letting out a loud sigh that he didn’t know he was holding. “Did you see it?”

“The picture?” Hongseok asks and Hyunggu nods, placing his gaze on his own hands resting on his lap, his fingers playing insistently between them. “I think everyone with an internet connection saw it” he says and Hyunggu just giggles, lifting his head to finally see Hongseok. “Is that what’s bothering you?”

“No” He shakes his head, leaning back, placing his hands on the floor to hold himself like that. “I really don’t care about the picture but I was curious”

“Then what is it?” Hongseok moves himself on the floor to sit right in front of Hyunggu. Hyunggu looks at him, pursing his lips.

“I don’t know” he says and he’s sincere, he really doesn’t know why he’s thinking so much about something he shouldn’t. But the worst part is that he doesn’t know why it is bothering that much. “Wanna know the whole story?”

“Is not necessary, I kinda imagine it” Hongseok nods, his mouth moving to the side in a thoughtful gesture. “You got to the agreement to spend good time together and you did but something changed in between, am I right?”

Hyunggu nods and again, he’s really thankful Hwitaek sent Hongseok to him. The older has always been really wise about what happens to Hyunggu before the younger can even think about saying something to him. “He told me why he was so angry with me and now I know the whole reason about his attitude. Is a long story that I might tell you when he lets me, there’s a small secret between the story that he’s not ready to reveal yet” Hyunggu sighs and Hongseok just looks at him, hoping for him to continue. “So, to make it short we kissed and had sex a couple of times. He told me he really liked me and I told him I liked him back so now we’re something else”

“By the connotation of that last sentence I’m gonna say you don’t have a relationship yet” Is Hyunggu’s time to nod now and that makes Hongseok hum. “You’re afraid? Afraid that you don’t have something solid yet?”

Hyunggu bites his lower lip, avoiding Hongseok’s gaze and nodding again. “I’m afraid he doesn’t want anything serious with me. And listen, I know he said so, I know he likes me because he has been so, so caring with me these last days at the island, right after our kiss that is impossible to think he was lying. But I’m just afraid we never move on from that, from that official/unofficial thing that’s holding us back thanks to our past. I’m a bit worried we won’t get the chance to be a real couple even if the public still thinks we are”

“Haven’t you talked to him?” Hongseok asks but Hyunggu shakes his head, sighing.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it because I’m also afraid he thinks I’m doubting his feelings for me. Also, he went straight to work since we came here and he hasn’t answered my messages today, he said he would be busy” Hyunggu says, shrugging.

“Well…” Hongseok stands up and Hyunggu is about to follow him but he stops when he sees the older man moving to stand behind him, kneeling down to wrap his arms around him. Hyunggu bites his lower lip once again not to cry because he really needed that hug from him. “Try to find the time to talk about it, okay? You can’t keep this to yourself because he’s going to be oblivious of your thoughts and he might end up saying something you don’t want him to say”

“What do you mean?” Hyunggu says, lifting his hands to place them over the elder’s arms.

“ _‘We don’t need a tag, Hyunggu’. ‘Let’s wait a bit more’. ‘Fans think we’re real and that’s enough’_. I don’t know, there are a lot of possibilities and even if he doesn’t mean it like you won’t ever get to something serious, I know you, and I know how much you over think things like that, so consider saying something to him before you get hurt. Maybe that way he’ll understand you’re ready to make it real” Hongseok leans to him, giving Hyunggu a short peck to his cheek and Hyunggu squeals, moving so he can get off Hongseok’s grip.

They both laugh while Hyunggu rolls on the floor, trying to get rid of Hongseok while he wipes his cheek. “Ew, gross” Hyunggu stands up and so does Hongseok. They stay there, looking at each other with wide smiles. Hyunggu lets out a sigh. “Thank you, hyung”

“Any time” He says and he gets closer to Hyunggu to give him a hug, patting his back a couple of times before pulling apart and walking to the door. “I got to leave now, I have a lot of things to prepare for the concert and I know you too. Call me if something happens and _please_ talk to Yuto, is the only way to do it”

“I’ll do it, hyung” Hyunggu says and he waves his hand to the older boy, smiling when he closes the door and leaves him there.

He feels a lot better now that he finally let out everything from his chest and now he knows he has to talk to Yuto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s impossible.

Since both of them are from different companies, they both have their own projects to worry about. Now that they won’t be having collaborations they have to spend time on their own soloist schedules and that means Yuto has to travel to Japan for an award ceremony and two concerts and Hyunggu has to stay in Korea for the concert preparations.

It’s almost impossible for them to coordinate schedules to talk even by phone. Even if Japan and Korea have the same time zones, their schedules are way different. Hyunggu has to stay overnight to prepare his stage. Five songs, different choreographies, different outfits and is a bit messy to say the least. Yuto has to hold an event at Osaka and go to the awards at night. He also has two concerts in different cities and he has to travel by night to practice in the morning.

Their texts are reduced to late good morning texts and a casual good night. And is not that they don’t want to, is that they _can’t_ do it. They’re way too busy for it and way too tired to spend time on the phone when they barely get sleep for almost a week.

Routine is tiring, and Hyunggu finds himself immersed in his own stage to care about their non-official relationship now. He knows that’s something they still need to talk about but they’re deprived of communication for too many days for him to spend time on it.

The worst part is that he misses him. He misses Yuto too much and in the day he has the urge to text him but knowing the other boy is as busy as him is enough to hold him back.

 

 

Is around 5 p.m. on a Friday that he finally has free time. He sends Yuto a text saying he’s going to spend the rest of the afternoon and night at his apartment after rough days and he wishes Yuto luck with everything he still has to do in Japan, even if he doesn’t know what else he has in his schedule since they’ve been lost in their own things. Hyunggu doesn’t know how Yuto has been doing these past days with his concerts but he really hopes he has been doing alright.

He decides to walk from the company to his building since is a bit close and he wants to enjoy the last bits of autumn and the first glimpses of winter. The air is chill, enough to make him shiver below his jacket. He shouldn’t be walking so easily on the street, without a cap and a mask and he knows someone could recognize him but right now he’s too tired to care, he just needs to get home.

But halfway there, he feels the scent of coffee and recently baked butter cookies and that’s enough for him to stop, looking for the origin of the delicious smell. There’s a coffee shop a couple of steps ahead, and there’s smoke coming out of the chimney, almost like it’s calling him. He decides is a good place to make a stop, he hasn’t had a cup of coffee in a while and even if he doesn’t like it _that_ much, he won’t say no to a warm latte with cinnamon now that he has had such busy days and also when the weather is this cold.

So he walks there and opens the door, making sound the bells above the wooden thing, announcing his entrance. The place is almost empty, just a couple of solitary customers on their respective tables. Is a bit weird since autumn and winter are the seasons where the coffee shops are always full, but he’s thankful that for today the luck is on his side and he can be there without the fear of someone recognizing him.

He goes to the counter and orders his coffee along with the butter cookies that caught his attention before. He notices there’s a spiral staircase at the side and he asks where it takes to. The girl behind the counter says the stairs take them to the second floor where there are more tables and a magnificent view. Hyunggu doesn’t take much time to decide he’s going to walk there, even if his initial plan was to take the coffee home, he won’t turn down the offer to spend some time admiring the greatness of the city when the sun is about to set.

When his order is ready, he takes the cup along with the cookies, these last ones safely placed inside a brown paper bag to keep them warm. He walks to the stairs and starts climbing them slowly, hoping the second floor is as empty as the first. He keeps his head down, watching carefully his steps, he doesn’t want to trip when he’s holding hot coffee and he really doesn’t want to get burned or make a disaster in the middle of the place.

When he finally manages to end the stairs, he sighs content and he lifts his head, hoping to find the view the girl behind the counter mentioned but what he sees is definitely not the thing he wanted to see.

First, the place is empty, totally empty except for two guys. Second, one of those guys, the shorter one is someone he recognizes as Jo Jinho, vocalist of one of the newest boy groups from PTG. Third, the other one is someone supposedly to be in Japan and not in Korea right now. Especially not there, in the coffee shop, with his hands on the shorter man’s waist and his lips on Jinho’s lips while Jinho has his arms around his neck.

He stands there, stoic at what he’s seeing. He can’t help but feel how the bag with the cookies starts slowly sliding from his hand to end in the floor, the sound loud enough for the two guys to break the kiss and pull apart. His other hand is grasping the coffee cup strong enough for the cover to detach, the hot liquid spilling on his hand but he’s so surprised he doesn’t even feel it. Jinho sighs when he realizes the one standing there is Hyunggu and before any of them can do anything, he adjusts his jacket and waves his hand at Yuto.

“Oops, bad time, Yuto. I’ll see you at the company” Hyunggu hears Jinho say before start walking to the stairs where Hyunggu is currently standing. The shorter man passes quickly beside Hyunggu, pushing him a little since he’s halfway covering the stairs and he disappears, leaving the both of them there.

“Hyunggu, I can explain, this is not what it seems, I swear” Hyunggu hears Yuto says and he can hear his steps getting closer. He’s still standing there, not moving an inch because he can’t get out of the shock. He can’t help but think at Yuto’s words back at the hotel. _“Someone shorter than me. With a bright personality, cute. Someone who can keep up with my busy life”._ He can’t help but think about everything articles said about Jinho: _The main vocalist of the newest group from PTG. The shorter from his group, called the mood maker thanks to his bright personality and being confused as the maknae thanks to his cute looks._ So Yuto was talking about Jinho the whole time, huh? He should’ve guessed, he was too naïve to think it was him, stupid Hyunggu.

“I thought you were at Japan” Hyunggu manages to say, his voice soft, low, at the verge of breaking. There’s a lump at the base of his throat, threatening to make him cry but the tears won’t come out, they just won’t come.

“I was, I came today and… that’s not important, Hyunggu seriously, this is not what it looks like, I was going to Cube-” he hears Yuto say but Hyunggu cuts him short with a laugh, an incredulous, hurtful laugh.

“I see now how busy you were, Adachi Yuto” Hyunggu says, his eyes fixed on Yuto. The taller boy is still a bit far and even if is not a huge distance, Hyunggu can’t help but feel like they’re both too far away.

Yuto takes one step ahead but right when he does it, Hyunggu takes one step back, Yuto stopping his intentions one he sees him. “Hyunggu let me explain”

“Shut… up” He crouches to the floor, taking the bag with his cookies on his hand, letting out a sigh, watching at Yuto once again. “I should’ve imagined. Of course that description was from another guy. God, I’m so fucking stupid for believing you felt something for me. Now I see why you didn’t want to make this official yet. Was it for you to have the opportunity to hook up with whoever you wanted? Wasn’t I enough for you that you had to come back to your routine sleeping with the other boys waiting on the line?” Hyunggu says and he lets out another laugh but this time is broken by a sob and it takes all his willpower not to break down in front of him, that would be even more humiliating than finding Yuto kissing other boy.

“Hyunggu, please” Hyunggu turns around before Yuto can say anything and he takes one step ahead, ready to go down the stairs but before he can do so, he feels slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. “Hyunggu, fuck, let me explain”

“Don’t touch me” Hyunggu shakes his arm strong enough for Yuto to lose his grip and release his wrist. “Don’t you dare follow me or you’ll see” Hyunggu is quick to start running down the stairs, doing it as fast as he can with the coffee still spilling drops to his hand. He fixes the cover on the cup for it to stop dripping and he walks outside the coffee shop. He can feel eyes on him and how can’t they? He didn’t even feel when tears started falling down his cheeks until one of them falls on the back of his hand.

When he realizes he’s crying, he lets out a choked sob and starts walking down the street as fast as he can. In his pocket, his phone starts sounding, tons of messages filling it in seconds. He doesn’t know if it’s Yuto the one that’s sending him those texts, but he doesn’t want to see either. He feels betrayed, and now he realizes why everything felt so weird to him.

There was a bad feeling at the back of his mind and even if he wanted to ignore it, it was still there, running every once in a while. The thought of Yuto not making it official because he didn’t want a full commitment.

It’s his fault, is everything Hyunggu’s fault. His fault for not asking Yuto the real meaning behind his words. Is his fault for believing Yuto had feelings for him. Is his fault for falling head over heels for the rapper that hated him. _God_ it was so obvious, Yuto did all that because he was forced to do it. Everything they had was all fake, since the beginning Yuto had his intentions clear: dealing with Hyunggu because it was something his boss asked him to do.

The weeks spent at Jeju were just another schedule, nothing else. He managed to convince Hyunggu otherwise so Hyunggu would stop bothering him. The busy days at Japan were just a distraction for Yuto to do everything he wanted without Hyunggu suspecting anything.

 _Fucking hell_ it’s so obvious it hurts Hyunggu so, _so_ much.

He doesn’t realize when he gets to his building until he’s already inside the elevator. He takes the bag with the now cold cookies with the hand that’s still holding the coffee. With his now free hand, he wipes the tears from his cheeks but there are more coming down in a matter of seconds. His chest feels heavy and he’s breathing so fast he feels dizzy.

When he gets to his apartment, he comes inside and then he closes the door. He leans his back on the door and he lets his body slide to the floor. He stays there, sitting on the cold tiles, letting out everything from his chest. He cries, and cries until the sun is set and his apartment is immersed in darkness. The lights from the building in front of his apartment are the only lights reflecting inside, the rays infiltrating from the large windows.

Still sitting on the floor, he takes his phone out the pocket of his jacket, the device almost running out of battery. He unlocks his phone, checking his notifications. He’s quickly to erase all the messages from Yuto and the missing calls as well but at the bottom of his notifications there’s something that catches his attention.

There’s an article from a news site where he’s tagged and he’s quickly to open it. The lump comes back with more force than before when he sees it. Paparazzi took pictures of the moment Yuto was kissing Jinho, and the moment he got to the second floor only to find them. The large windows from the coffee shop where he was promised a magnificent view only took him to one of the worst moments of his life and it was immortalized in pictures. What a _fucking_ good luck.

The article says something about “the hottest couple of the moment is already over since Kino found Yuto kissing one of his company mates” and he only wants to laugh at it. They think Yuto cheated on Hyunggu when they weren’t even a real couple to begin with.

He feels so stupid, so tired, so overwhelmed that he only thinks about sleeping and not even going to work tomorrow. He stands up from the floor, leaving the coffee cup and the bag with cookies there and when he’s about to get inside his room he gets another call from Yuto. He fights the urge to answer because he has been waiting for a call for more than a week and this is not the way he wanted it, now he only wants to throw his phone out of the window.

But instead, he only turns the phone off and he throws it to the couch.

He’s too tired of this, he’s too tired of pretending, he’s tired of feeling something for Yuto. He feels betrayed, and he needs to end this as soon as possible. He’s done with Yuto’s shit, he’s done with all the bad things Yuto gets him all the time. He’s just done so he decides, tomorrow he’s going to end this once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. dfjkk first of all, SORRY I TOOK SO MUCH TIME TO UPDATE. I had a lot of projects and I'm on my finals right now, I barely had time to breath and I'm sorry I couldn't come to say something about it BUT, this tuesday I have my last exam and I'm finally free to write the next chapters asap.  
> 2\. Was this necessary? Yes, totally necessary. And next chapters you'll get to know why. Please, don't hate on my baby Jinho even if in this fic he's this sassy and bad. [this is not his fault,is mine because he looks insanely hot in that leather jacket in the Bohemian Rhapsody cover]  
> 3\. Sorry for the light angst/drama but if you follow my works you'll know I love drama, is the climax of the story to smoothly move towards the end [There's around 3 more chapters]  
> 4\. Let me know what you think about this chapter! I accept hate and everything jksdgkjds [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutoppang)  ||| [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi)


	9. Take 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I love Jinho but his character in [Age of Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Pj-ok6LCM8) was perfect for this.  
> Unbeta'd.

The long ringing became quickly a direct path to the voice mail.

Yuto has been trying to call Hyunggu since six hours ago but there’s just no way he would answer soon. At first, Hyunggu canceled the calls right after the second ringing but now his phone is turned off.  Yuto has no problem in going to Hyunggu’s apartment, but he’s afraid to do so. First, because he _knows_ what he did, even if it wasn’t entirely his fault. Second, because he doesn’t want them to cause a whole scene in Hyunggu’s building, not when they could be easily recognized. Third, freaking _good luck_ , a too invasive paparazzi got the opportunity to capture the whole thing and if he goes there, then they’ll have enough to talk about them and he doesn’t want to expose them more than they are now.

For starters, people think he cheated on him when they weren’t even dating in first place, but that doesn’t help the guilt to decrease. No, it makes it worse, ten times worse, because he knows he insisted on them not to have any label on them yet and now Hyunggu might think he did it because he wanted to be with everyone he wanted the way he did before they went on that trip. And he’s afraid, afraid of Hyunggu moving away, afraid of him leaving.

They were supposed to pretend being in love, but Yuto stopped pretending weeks ago.

Yes, he said it, he _is_ in love with Hyunggu, but now there’s no way Hyunggu will be able to know it because he doesn’t even answer Yuto’s calls. He feels so guilty, so freaking guilty. But like he said before, it wasn’t entirely his fault, he didn’t want to kiss Jinho, he didn’t even talk to Jinho before this whole mess and now they’re involved in a cheating mess that won’t be easy to turn down, especially when he and Hyunggu were supposed to be the hottest couple of the year. It sucks, it sucks because he doesn’t want Hyunggu’s career to be affected by this and it’s ironic how a couple of months can change you like this. He went from wanting Hyunggu’s career to plummet so he could stand on top to want Hyunggu to be safe, to be alright, to have as much love as he had before this.

This is everything he wanted Hyunggu to know but everything went to trash in a couple of hours. Months of finally figuring things out went down in seconds and Yuto is the only one guilty here and it seems like everyone knows it.

 

“To my office, now” is the first thing Hyojong says to him the next day when he spots him at the lobby of PTG’s building. It seems like he was waiting for him because before Yuto entered the company, he saw him impatiently tapping his foot on the shiny tiles. Yuto just nods, knowing what Hyojong wants to tell him, and he follows his boss in silence.

When they get inside the office, he expected Jinho to be there too, since he was the one who started this mess after all but then he notices a post-it on the whiteboard, the small piece of paper breaking his hopes down. It’s Jinho’s group name written there, and below, a schedule: _Busan / Departure: Saturday 6:00 a.m. – Return: Sunday 7:00 p.m._

He’ll be out for two days.

Right when he should be here, talking to Hyojong but instead, is only him, and he knows that he’ll get the whole guilt of it, is obvious.

He waits for Hyojong to talk when they take their respective seats, Hyojong behind the large, white desk while Yuto takes seat on one of the guest’s chairs. Hyojong sighs, softly pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger. He looks tired and Yuto just notices it. He always has this tired aura around him, and his makeup makes that fact a bit more noticeable. But now, he really is tired, he has no makeup on, and the dark circles under his eyes are a big proof of it. Yuto feels guilty yet again, to put Hyojong under such a stress for something that could’ve gone better.

“I don’t even know where to start” Hyojong says, taking his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and tapping the screen so fast Yuto feels dizzy. It takes only a couple of seconds for him to turn the screen to Yuto, the article of his wild adventure yesterday on full display. Yuto gulps visibly, not knowing where to start either. “I thought we agree to keep these things on the most subtle level, Yuto. I told you that I wouldn’t care who you slept with as long as it wouldn’t interfere with our project, yours and Hyunggu’s career but what is this?”

“I’ll assume you haven’t talked to Jinho” Yuto manages to say and he doesn’t know why, of all things he should’ve said, he chose that one. Hyojong’s face goes from tiredness to pure rage, just as if Yuto confirmed everything he didn’t want him to.

“Do _you_ assume I have to discuss this with Jinho?” Hyojong all but scoffs, spitting his words in a way Yuto feels chills running down his spine. Is the first time he sees Hyojong like this. “Why though? Did you prepare all of this? You wanted to fuck this whole project up? Those weeks out of the media weren’t enough for you to calm your thirst and focus on your own benefit for once?” The questions are thrown at him like a fire gun and Yuto internally _wows_ at his ability, is obvious his boss was a former rapper, his words flowing easily now that he’s angry.

“No but” Yuto sighs, running a hand through his hair. “He should be here, explaining what happened because, trust me, even I don’t know what the hell happened yesterday”. And it’s true, he still doesn’t know what happened. Jinho told him they’ll talk about it later but after the incident Yuto didn’t return to the company because he was too busy trying to call Hyunggu who, by the way, hasn’t answered yet.

Hyojong looks at him, his gray contacts piercing Yuto’s eyes like if he was scanning his words (and soul). “I’ll talk to him later, I’m talking about you now. Just… why?”

Yuto shrugs, rubbing the palm of his hand down his face, trying to comprehend why this is happening in first place. “I told you, I don’t know what happened. I went out because I wanted to talk to Hyunggu but then I saw Jinho and we talked for a bit when he offered me a coffee and I accepted it because to be honest I needed it. Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, his lips were on mine and Hyunggu got there just in time” He bites his lower lip, trying to process everything he just said. It sounds so fake, and he knows Hyojong doesn’t believe him at all, especially after what happened with Wooseok and Yanan the first months. Before Hyojong could say something, he adds. “I really don’t know what happened but I’ll try to fix it”

Hyojong gapes at him, incredulous and even a bit surprised. “You can’t fix something you don’t even know how it broke”. And he’s right, he doesn’t know what he’s going to tell Hyunggu. If Hyojong doesn’t entirely believe him, then he has less than zero possibilities for Hyunggu to do so. “Listen. You already know this is a mess. It’s hard for me to believe in you, especially since you’ve been the one who hasn’t been too subtle with the people who you sleep with. I know I have to talk to Jinho too because he’s involved as well but I won’t, at least until he returns from his schedule in Busan. It’s a scandal but the event was already planned and they left before the online sites were loaded with articles about this, we can’t make a last minute cancelation but you know we have to talk as soon as he comes back. Also, I don’t know but Hui is mad, like, really mad and I don’t know how much you’ll get to do with Hyunggu right now but it’ll be really difficult”

Yuto gulps again, his mind suddenly blank. It was obvious Hwitaek will read the articles about it sooner or later, and that he’ll be just as angry as Hyunggu, and now he _really_ doesn’t know what to do. “I-I’ll manage. I know this is my fault so I’ll try to fix it as soon as I can, trust me”

“One more thing” Hyojong says, already standing up, watching at the clock on his desk before he turns to Yuto, his eyes now filled with curiousness and Yuto swears he can also see a glimpse of faith. “Will you try to fix this for Hwitaek and I, or for Hyunggu?”

Yuto blinks a couple of times, not fully registering the doubt in Hyojong’s question, but when it kicks, it makes his mind fuzzy while Hyojong walks to the door. He was trying to fix this for Hyunggu more than the project itself. He was already thinking about making up things to be alright with Hyunggu again, he even forgot for a second they were supposed to work together, to be music colleagues out of their fake relationship. He even forgot they _had_ a fake relationship. He wanted to be alright with Hyunggu because after all of these years he finally put his defenses down with him and let himself drown in the precious treasure that was Hyunggu offstage. The real Hyunggu, the one he found himself liking more than he imagined. Is an easy question after all, and the answer sounds just as easy, and he knows is the right one.

“For us. All of us. I’m doing this for you two, because you’re the ones who helped us with our careers and even brought us more recognition with this project. And for Hyunggu and I because I care about him. You were right, something changed between us when we went to Jeju. I know I didn’t tell you more than just the superficial things but he knows why I was such an asshole with him, he knows about Akari, and my parents. He’s the first person after you that has known my whole background and I didn’t do it because I was forced to do it the way I do when I’m in an interview, I did it because I knew I could trust him and he deserved to know the whole truth when it wasn’t even his fault”

“You like him, don’t you?” Hyojong asks, his hand already grabbing the door knob. “Despite everything, you realized you liked him even if you forced yourself to hate him for years, am I wrong?” Yuto shakes his head, there’s no point in denying it anyways, Hyojong has always had a huge talent to understand situations without even talking about them. “Fix it then. I want you here in two days to sort out things with Jinho” With that, Hyojong opens the door and leaves the office, leaving Yuto alone.

Yuto sighs again, the tension on his shoulders slowly decreasing. He was afraid of what Hyojong might do, but at least it seems like he’ll let him figure out how to fix this whole mess.

One problem less, Yuto knows he still has to manage everything with Hyunggu. The thing is, he doesn’t know how.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunggu stays in his apartment the whole weekend. Friday left him emotionally drained and he wasn’t in the mood to be seen with pity. Basically everyone knew Yuto cheated on him because they were “dating” but it hurts more when he realizes they weren’t even together in first place. It hurts because Hyunggu gave his heart to someone who didn’t want anything serious despite the fact they were paid to do so.

He called Hwitaek on Saturday morning, asking to be left alone for at least those two days and after long minutes of him asking what was going on only to receive no answer, he gave up and let Hyunggu stay home, on the condition to go straight to his office as soon as he got to the company on Monday.

And that’s exactly what he does.

Two days weren’t enough to recover from a broken heart and he knew, but he still had an image to protect and a career to take care of and that was the most important now. Monday is right how he imagined. There are a lot of reporters outside the building, trying to get information from any source enough to make this scandal even bigger. His manager is able to get Hyunggu inside Cube from the backdoor and he’s glad because he’s still not ready to deal with those questions that will surely break his heart once again.

He decides to walk his way up there. It’s ten floors, and he knows he’ll be dead once he gets there, but he needs to clear his mind and he has too many things dancing around it that maybe he won’t even notice when he gets there. As soon as he starts walking inside the lobby there are a lot of people there and everyone turns to him as soon as they recognize him. Some of them start whispering to each other and Hyunggu wants to run away from there but he can’t so he just lets out a loud sigh and slowly walks to the stairs, ignoring the questioning gazes.

He’s right, his mind is filled with so many things he doesn’t even realize when he gets to Hwitaek’s office, knocking the door three times before turning the door knob to the side and opening it, going inside without even waiting for Hui to let him in.

He’s glad Hwitaek is alone and that he didn’t interrupt anything because there’s something he has to let out from his chest and if he doesn’t say it now, he’s afraid he might not do it later.  “I’m done”

Hwitaek looks at him, worry filling his features. He looks tired, and he hopes it isn’t for this whole situation. “Hyunggu…”

“I’m done, hyung. I don’t want to keep doing this. They don’t know this is fake, that he didn’t really cheated on me because we aren’t even together. I’m tired of pretending I don’t care about this” Hyunggu says, trying as hard as he can not to break down right there. It hurts more than he imagined, saying those words are painful, regret pressing his chest like needles. He doesn’t want to get away from Yuto, he misses him, actually, but the situation is too much for him to handle.

Hwitaek stands up, walking right where Hyunggu is and he really tries with all his willpower to hold back the tears, he needs to be strong now or else Hui won’t agree to end it. “Come” Hui takes his hand, leading him to the small leather couch the older has in his office, spacious enough for both. “I let you rest this weekend because I knew you needed time. I read the articles, like 5 hours after the whole scandal started and when it was big enough to shut it down out of nowhere. It took me off guard, actually, I didn’t know Yuto would be silly enough to do it in a public place” Hwitaek says, his nose scrunching up a bit. “Yikes, I didn’t even think he’ll ever do it again after what happened in Jeju, I thought you were alright, like” He sighs, caressing the back of Hyunggu’s hand with his thumb. “Not to play around with others anymore and keep this going. I’ve tried to call Yuto but he doesn’t answer and Hyojong told me he doesn’t know what happened either”

“I don’t care” Hyunggu says, removing his hand from where Hwitaek was holding it. “I really don’t care about it, or him. I just want to end this right now. If they know I’m breaking up with him because he’s a cheater then they’ll let this issue die eventually but if you keep pretending we’re good it’s going to be worse”.

“Hyunggu, I can’t” Hui says, and he was afraid to hear those words, the pain in his chest slowly building up. “We need to wait. I need to know the whole story, I need to talk with Hyojong as well. I can’t just say you’re over when Yuto isn’t under my company, there are two labels involved in this and I’m afraid you can’t take this decision alone”

“Hyung…” Hyunggu bites his lower lip, not even knowing how to react to that. He knew it would be difficult to just end everything they had but he didn’t know he’ll need to see Yuto again to decide the future of their non-existent relationship. “I don’t want to wait, I don’t want to see him again, not even as my colleague, I just want us to go on our own paths again”

“I know, but this isn’t as easy. You’re public figures, our labels and your career might get really affected if we don’t manage this thing the best way possible” Hwitaek sighs, running his slender fingers through his hair, the orange locks falling slowly on his forehead, making him look like he just woke up and it could be funny if they weren’t in this situation. “Have you talked to Yuto?”

“No” Hyunggu shakes his head, denying. “I don’t want to talk to him”

“So you don’t know the whole story either?” Hwitaek cocks an eyebrow, looking at him. Hyunggu shakes his head again and that makes the older sigh. “Why don’t you give him a chance to explain this, at least before you take the decision to legally end this?”

“It’ll be like any cliché movie: _It’s not what it seems, it wasn’t my fault_ and a long list of excuses I already know. We weren’t really dating anyways so I don’t know why is so difficult for you to end this” Hyunggu says, trying to stay calm, even if the pain in his chest becomes each time more difficult.

“Hyunggu…” Hwitaek says, his eyes wide like if he just realized something “You… like him for real” The older smiles, softly, familiar and it makes Hyunggu’s heart skip a beat, he’s like the older brother he has always wanted even if he’s literally his boss. “That’s why you’re so affected by all of this. If something didn’t change in your trip, then you would be alright with it and you’ll let this thing slip but you can’t because you fell in love with him”

Hyunggu bites his lip even harder, not caring if he’ll bruise it and he finally lets himself break down. The tears start running down his cheeks, soft sobs abandon his lips while he feels Hui’s arms around his shoulders and he lets himself cry. Even if he cried almost all weekend in his apartment, there’s a bit more of comfort while doing it here in front of someone he considers his family. “I’m so dumb. All this time he kept pretending, he still thought this was a fake thing and I was too stupid to realize it. I know now why he didn’t want to put a label on us when we came back from Jeju”

“Wait, you what?” Hwitaek pulls apart enough to see him, his eyebrows shoot up in surprise “Was it _that_ serious? You really went this far?”

Hyunggu sighs. He kept the whole truth untold because they weren’t official yet, and he wanted to surprise Hwitaek when the time came. But now that they might not be official never than he knows there’s nothing to hide anymore. “He told me everything about him. From his childhood, to the beginning of his career and how he started hating me. I told Hongseok there’s something in between that I can’t tell to anyone yet but right after he finished we kissed and slept together” Hyunggu licks his lower lip, trying not to feel embarrassed about it because he’s not used to talk about his sexual life so openly like this. “Then we kinda confessed to each other. He said he didn’t hate me anymore and that he liked me. At that point, I spent months liking him even if he was such a dick with me, I’m masochist I think” Hyunggu giggles, wiping his tears from his cheeks before he continues. “Then we talked about us, and he told me he didn’t want to come out in public yet. Like… people knew we were supposed to be dating but he meant for real. Behind the public eye, our personal life, he didn’t want to put a tag on us and I was okay with it. But weeks passed, he went on tour in Japan, he doesn’t call me in a week and when he comes back he doesn’t even tell me and instead I find him kissing someone and I understood why he didn’t want us to be official” Hyunggu shrugs, his gaze falling to his lap. He’s still hurt about it, there’s no way he’s going to forget this especially when he already trusted Yuto to give him his heart. Even after those months where the boy was his nightmare, Hyunggu trusted him and gave him his heart but Yuto just played with it like it was nothing.

Hui nods, trying to process everything Hyunggu just told him. After a couple of seconds of deep but comfortable silence, he sighs, standing up and making Hyunggu stand up as well. “I have a meeting in ten, I’m sorry we can’t talk anymore right now. I just want you to be okay and if that means we have to end this project and your public relationship then we’ll do. But I can’t do it right now. I still need to talk to Hyojong to see how we manage all of this without affecting our labels and your careers”

“Let me know then” Hyunggu says and Hwitaek nods, his brows furrowing when he sees Hyunggu taking out his phone from his pocket, the way his face falls and he cancels the call right after. He doesn’t have to be a magician to know who it was.

“You know, you should let him explain it. I don’t know but I feel like you need to listen to him before you decide to cut him off”

Hyunggu looks at him, pursing his lips to the side just a bit. He’s still not ready to talk to him, and he knows he won’t be in a long time. But after the small talk with Hui, he might give him a chance to talk. The problem is, he doesn’t know when.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuto finds Jinho first on Monday morning.

Fortunately, it seems like things are cooling off finally and the online sites stopped sharing too many articles about their little encounter. The topic is still one of the most searched on Naver but at least his notifications are not totally loaded with anger and hate for breaking Hyunggu’s heart the way there were that same day.

Yuto finds Jinho on the hallway, maybe heading to Hyojong’s office just like he should be doing right now. But he needs to sort things out here, alone. There’s not even a hint of guilt in Jinho’s face when they meet, instead, the shorter man smirks at him, stopping his pace right there. “Yuto-shi. Amazing morning for you!” he says, a bit more excited than Yuto would’ve liked. He doesn’t know Jinho at all, only counting the times he got to see his monthly trainee evaluations with Hyojong, a couple of small greetings here and there and he really doesn’t know what the hell happens with him to act like this.

“I think you owe me an explanation” Yuto says, trying to sound as calm as he wants. He’s so angry at him for ruining everything with Hyunggu but he’ll get caught in his tricks if he shows it, he knows.

“Do I?” He says, his voice soft, trying to sound as innocent as he can but Yuto can see through his façade and he’s really trying not to snap at him. “Relax, Yuto, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that”

“I’m not in the mood for bullshit” Yuto says and _oh_ he snapped but well, he said he’ll only try not to. Also, Jinho is turning the issue too much for his liking.

Jinho pouts, looking at him through eyelashes. Is the same thing Hyunggu does when he wants something, when he wants Yuto to put his defenses down and let him do whatever he wants. He learned about it in his trip to Jeju but the truth is, it doesn’t have the same effect on him the way he just surrenders to Hyunggu. “Bad boy, don’t say bad words, your boyfriend won’t like it”. Yuto feels rage run through his veins again but he stops from saying anything when Jinho adds “Oh, right, you’re not dating”

“What are you talking about?” Yuto says, and he already knows the answer, he definitely knows but he doesn’t want it to be right.

“Come on. I know you’re not dating him, is a settlement with the most successful soloists in the moment. This whole scandal is for something that wasn’t even real to start with” Jinho says, his smirk widening when he sees the surprise in Yuto’s eyes.

“How did you know?” Jinho shrugs at Yuto’s question, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, looking at him with a bored expression now.

“A little bird told me” he says and Yuto is about to push him against the wall to choke the truth out of him but then he adds “Well, a rather tall bird”

Yuto feels his heart skip a beat, a chill running down his spine and all the blood from his face disappears in seconds, his voice coming out barely in a whisper “Wooseok…”

“Bingo” Jinho takes out his hands from his pockets and finger guns at Yuto, the taller trying to process how Wooseok just betrayed his secret. Okay, he told Wooseok when he still hate Hyunggu and that was many months ago. He stopped sleeping with him when Hui told him to stop and he did it more for his own career than the label’s collab. But now, the story is different, and even if they were not actually dating, the feelings had changed and the scandal was pretty much real. “Don’t be so grumpy, I don’t know why you’re so concerned about this when you’re nothing but a fake couple. Also, I just wanted to have fun for a bit, my team mates were jealous I got to kiss our most famous senior right now. I know I won’t do it again and I truly don’t regret it. If you want I can say it to Hyojong, the worst thing he’ll do is taking me out of promotions but I don’t actually care, I need a break anyways”

“You’re not even considering how much this is going to affect your career” Yuto says, shocked at the lack of guilt in Jinho.

“The topic died already and they won’t remember it in a couple of months, plus, I have my ways to keep my image” Jinho shrugs and then he starts walking the opposite way Yuto was going, probably to Hyojong’s office. “It was fun, pretty boy, good luck with your successful career from now on”

“Wait” Yuto says and Jinho stops short, not even turning around. “The paparazzi…”

“That’s none of my business. It was a lucky strike for him” Jinho says before he starts walking again, disappearing when he turns to the left right to Hyojong’s office. Yuto knows he should be there too, but he thinks Hyojong would be good with Jinho and he also knows Jinho will be in charge of saying everything to him.

Now he already has something solid to talk to Hyunggu. It’s not his fault, or well, maybe a bit for taking so long to make their relationship official for real, but this was the least scenario he thought of.

He has a schedule to fulfill but now that his career and his love life is in risk he can skip one day. One day should be enough to talk to Hyunggu. Maybe the boy won’t forgive him today, but at least he needs to secure a second chance.

 

 

Yuto arrives at Cube earlier than he thought. There are paparazzi in front of the company and he curses under his breath because if he’s kicked out of the building for breaking the heart of his best artist it’ll get immortalized and that’ll be so embarrassing.

He makes his way inside, even if he’s being photographed. Hyojong is going to kill him when he realizes why he didn’t attend the meeting with Jinho but he needs to do this today. Once he’s in the lobby, he walks to the receptionist, the girl behind the counter blushing heavily when he leans a bit, enough to talk to her. “Sorry, do you know where Kino is?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I can’t give you details about the artist’s schedules if they aren’t officially announced in their respective accounts” The girl says and Yuto’s shoulders fall. The hell, how on earth _he_ is considered a _sir_ and also, he has been here enough times to be called another Cube artist (and with the labels collab he thinks he is).

“Uh, come on. I’ve been here enough times to have that information. I need to talk to him, is urgent. I can even call Hwitaek hyung to tell you”

“He’s not here” a voice behind him says and Yuto turns around. He recognizes the boy, Yang Hongseok, he looks more handsome in real life and he’s also more built than cameras show. “Thanks, Seunghee, I’ll take Yuto outside”

“Wait, outside? Hell no, I’m not moving from here until I see Hyunggu” Yuto crosses his arms on his chest, trying to look as serious as he can even if Hongseok has the same aura as him. The tension is thick, almost suffocating, but Yuto won’t move. The problem is, Hongseok either.

After minutes of tense silence, Hongseok finally says “You surely are brave enough to come direct here after what you did”

“That’s none of your business” Yuto scowls. If there’s something he hates its people interfering in things they shouldn’t.

“I think it is, if you hurt my best friend like that” Hongseok takes a couple of steps forward, making the distance between them a bit shorter. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do with Hyunggu but if you’re here to hurt him even more I won’t have problems to kick you out of the building myself. He’s been suffering enough the past days for you to come out of nowhere asking to see him when you know he’s hurt”

“ _I know_ ” Yuto sighs, his arms falling on his sides. He finally breaks the contact between his and Hongseok’s eyes, avoiding his gaze for how embarrassed he feels like this, like he’s vulnerable to talk about his feelings. “I know I hurt him, but I really need to talk to him. He needs at least an explanation, don’t you think?”

“An explanation on what? On why you cheated on him? On how you think he’s not enough for you? On how he doesn’t deserve to be your boyfriend so that’s why you won’t put a label on your relationship when everyone basically knows you’re dating even if it was fake at the beginning?” For the first time that day, Yuto is left speechless. So it’s real Hongseok is Hyunggu’s best friend, either way he wouldn’t know about the label thing, about how they didn’t make it official before the scandal. “I swear right here that if you’re here to excuse you and lie to him I’ll be the one digging your grave”

“I’m not lying” Yuto says, calmer this time. “I’m not here to hurt him, excusing me or lie to him. I’m here to explain what actually happened. When I told him it wasn’t what it seemed, it’s because it wasn’t, I was took by surprise as well. I’m trying to fix this, give me the chance to prove it”

Hongseok seems to put his guard down, eyeing Yuto for a couple of seconds before he sighs. It seems like it worked because Hongseok just makes a small gesture with his head, pointing at the elevator. “Walk, I’ll take you with him”

The ride in the elevator is awkward to say the least. They’re both in silence, the tension still there, especially coming from Hongseok. Yuto knows Hongseok still doesn’t trust him but at least he managed to convince him into taking him where Hyunggu is. The elevator stops at the 7th floor where the dance practice rooms are. They both walk out of the elevator and there’s already loud music banging on the hallway, coming from one specific room. Is a Chris Brown song, an artist Hyunggu likes quite a lot and he knows it’s him. Hongseok walks them to the room and then he opens the door. Hyunggu doesn’t notice them at first, too lost in his own dance practice to see there are more people inside.

It isn’t until he opens his eyes that he looks at them through the mirror. At first, his expression is relaxed, his face lighting up when he realizes Hongseok is there, but right when his eyes fall on Yuto, his whole face changes, there are a lot of emotions mixed there. Betrayal for Hongseok taking Yuto there, anger, hurt, disappointment, and a big cocktail of mixed feelings and Yuto gulps, feeling overwhelmed.

But he’s finally here, after a couple of days he’s finally able to talk to Hyunggu and _God_ how much he has missed him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing he wanted to see when he opened his eyes after his dance routine was definitely not Yuto.

He feels betrayed by his own best friend but Hongseok has this look he usually gives him when Hyunggu is doing something wrong. But this time is for him to give Yuto a chance to talk.

He’s not ready.

He’s definitely not ready to confront him, to talk to him. A couple of hours ago he asked Hui to end it, to cut Yuto off from his life but now that the boy is here he realizes he doesn’t want to cut him off and that hurts even more.

“I think you need to talk” Hongseok says, breaking the silence and also the awkward tension that’s surrounding them. Before Hongseok leaves, he stops next to Yuto, whispering something in his ear and Yuto gulps when Hongseok palms his shoulder before disappearing in the hallway.

After his dance routine the music stopped so the only sound in the room was Hyunggu’s heavy breathing, panting from exhaustion of dancing _too much_ the last hour and because his heart is racing like crazy.

“Hi, Hyung-”

“Leave”

Hyunggu looks at Yuto through the mirror, not moving an inch, not having the guts to look at him directly yet.

“What?”

“I said… leave” Hyunggu repeats. He’s not ready yet, he really isn’t. He doesn’t want to force this conversation because he doesn’t want to say anything wrong, even if Yuto hurt him. “I don’t want to see you, I thought I left it clear at the coffee shop”

“Hyunggu, please” Hyunggu lifts his head for a moment, one second, enough to watch Yuto’s eyes full with hurt, regret and suddenly, he’s breaking. “Give me a minute, if you decide to end this after I talk, then I’ll leave you for real. I’ll tell Hwitaek and Hyojong to release the news of our break up”

 _God_ , it hurts. It hurts so much he keeps talking about their fake relationship and that only makes Hyunggu want to kick Yuto out of the room himself but he thinks that maybe this will be the last day he’ll cry for him so he nods. He’s too good for these things and he almost whines when Yuto’s face lights up at the confirmation.

“Fuck, where do I start. Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I came back to Korea after the schedule in Japan, it was there where everything started to go wrong. I planned on surprising you here, I called Hwitaek and he told me you were here so I was coming here. But when I was about to leave PTG, I found Jinho and he told me Hyojong sent him to talk to me. I was actually surprised because Hyojong usually talks to me personally but Jinho said it was for the collab project and I accepted. He told me to go drink a coffee while we talked and I refused at first but I accepted because it seemed like something important” Yuto says and he almost flinches when he realizes Hyunggu is looking at him through the mirror, his gaze piercing, not believing a single word that’s coming out of his mouth but he doesn’t give up.

“So I told him I needed to come here, so he could make everything quickly. We started talking and before we left, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. When you got there we had literally one second with our lips attached, I swear, I was still overwhelmed, other than that I could’ve pushed him immediately” Hyunggu doesn’t know why he’s not able to fully believe him, everything feels so… fake. But he still listens, anyways. “To make it short, I talked to Jinho and God, I hate him so much. He knows about the fake dating thing and that’s why he took advantage of it. You should’ve seen him, he doesn’t even care this is affecting his career too but that’s not the point”

“Are you done?” Hyunggu really, _really_ wants to end this conversation as soon as he can. Everything hurts more than it should and he just wants this to end. He doesn’t believe Yuto anymore and he’s about to ask him again but he realizes Yuto is every second closer to him. He holds his breath, watching through the mirror how he walks, one step each time, testing the waters.

“I’m not” Yuto says, still keeping a bit of distance between them. “The day I came back to Korea, I wanted to see you, because I wanted to finally make you mine”. Hyunggu thinks he heard wrong. What.the.hell.

He turns around so quickly he feels dizzy, his head spinning on how close Yuto is, how they’ve been apart such little time but how his body aches for his touch, his warmth. He feels ridiculous for still wanting Yuto, for how a couple of words affect him this much. “W-What?”

“I was so… afraid to call you my boyfriend” Yuto says, looking down at him, their distance almost non-existent. “After years of forcing myself to hate you and even hurting you in the process, I was afraid you would reject me. I told you, I like you a lot, and I think I’m in love with you. And I was afraid everything would turn out wrong for us. I wanted us to know each other better, to decide when to be something real. I want us to be an official couple, I’ve wanted it for weeks but I was afraid. And my fears have taken you away from me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me again, I know I hurt you, but it wasn’t totally my fault. I was a fool for not telling you my real intentions from the beginning, at least when we stopped fighting, when I realized the treasure you are and how I don’t deserve you but there you were, even after knowing my past, the reasons why I closed off to you. I like you, please give me another chance”

“You…mean it?” Hyunggu asks soft, afraid that if he says it louder, he’ll wake up from a dream.

“I’ve never meant anything in my life more than this” Yuto says, lifting one of his hands, his fingertips brushing the skin on Hyunggu’s cheek, and Hyunggu knows he’s afraid to touch him because he thinks Hyunggu might reject him, but Hyunggu is so weak. He leans into Yuto’s hand as soon as he cups his face, missing his touch these past days. He was so hurt but now all he feels is peace, such an overwhelming peace. “I’m sorry. I’m a fool, but I like you”

“You are” Hyunggu says, looking up at him. “But you’re my fool”. The way Yuto’s face lights up and his mouth stretches in such a wide smile is enough to make his heart skip a beat. Hyunggu is whipped, too whipped.

Yuto leans down, pressing his lips on Hyunggu’s, a gentle, chaste touch but is enough for them, for Hyunggu. Is enough to wash his worries away, his fears, his doubts. “I take that as a yes then?”

“Yes” Hyunggu says, tiptoeing to give him a soft peck. “But it’ll cost you. I’m not the one to fall easily, you need to work your way to my heart again” he smiles, just as wide as Yuto is doing right now.

Yuto nods, pressing their foreheads together. “Anything for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-BEFORE YOU KILL ME LET ME EXPLAIN YOU.  
> 1) I said I'd have more time to write but ha, jokes on me, this is my final year of uni and I had to make the whole formalities for my social service since December.  
> 2) I procrastinated this fic a lot because I got too excited making twitter aus (you can see them on my Twitter profile) and watching one piece, sorry.  
> 3) I won't give you a specific date when I'll finish this (honestly I should've been working on a project instead of writing this but I had a creativity rush and here it is). There's just two chapters left (actually one and an epilogue or kind of)  
> 4) I'm sorry, you have all rights to be mad at me. This chapter might not make up for all these months of absence but I hope is enough to ease the angst and drama a bit.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry and thanks for reading it! I'll finish it, for sure, it'll just take a bit of time. I missed writing so much. Also support our boys with Genie:us!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bloomingyuto) [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi)


End file.
